Lions Slaughtered by Lambs
by jokergurl92
Summary: (Sequel to 'Games that Daddies Play) Allegra Von, and Joker are admitted to Arkham Asylum. Allegra's addiction can and will only be satisfied by Joker. When Dr. Leon attempts to sever this tie, the staff of Arkham realize how far a seemingly calm lamb will go to get what she wants-consequences be damned. Not a Harley Quinn fanfic. (Sequel: Games That Daughters Play)
1. Prologue The Then and Now

_**(Sequel to 'The Games that Daddies Play')**_

Prologue: The Then and Now

** (())**

DC: The plot is my own, this is officially an AU story. It's a sequel to '_The Games that Daddies Play'_; if you haven't read that first, you're gonna lose all kinds of meaning in this story that follows. Please read that one—plus it's fun and filled with smut and who doesn't want that? Also, Allegra is my own OC. Anyone that sounds familiar from the comics or movies aren't mine. This story _will_ have very coarse language, and sexual content; and it has disturbing themes, so you've been warned.

**A/N: For those who've read the first story before reading this one, I welcome you again to my twisted humor and perverted writing. I doubt I'll rewrite this prologue because personally, I kind of like how it's been done but I never know; I don't really plan these things; I just do what makes me happy at the time. I have a few good things planned for this sequel so keep an eye out! :D **

(there will be more dialogue in the next chapter.) :D

**(())**

The world is cruel.

She learned that when she was young, but never really knew what a terrible life she had until the world opened her eyes to a father who shouldn't have loved her as much as he did, to a mother who was neglectful of the things her husband was doing to the poor daughter when she wasn't even five years old.

Even to the time when she killed him, Allegra didn't pay heed to the horrible socially inappropriate acts being done to her when she was ten years old. The lack of appreciation, the lack of hearing a simple thanks or congratulating the young girl on taking such a heavy load made her angry. She killed her father with a potato peeler, severing his manhood, and then shooting him in the head with his own gun. Not even then did the two-sided Detective Davenheart ever thank her for the mercy she'd taken on him.

Left with her drunken mother, Allegra learned skills that no child should ever learn. She grew to be an exceptional two-bit, dime-store thief, pickpocketing unsuspecting rich folk on the subway; stealing chips off racks and candy bars became child's play by the time she turned fifteen.

It marked her professional career when she burnt her fingerprints, knowing criminals were always caught because of the simplest half-print of a thumb could be traced. Fueling her scandalous ways was an addiction to something more attainable than drugs like heroin or cocaine, even cigarettes. Having been used to her father's manipulative ways, having felt pleasure during these sessions and having the feeling of self-worth, Allegra was empowered through sexual acts; it was this to which she became addicted, and in her trivial need for it, she lost what little morality was left.

Allegra kept herself hidden under different aliases as she escalated from having sex with those she met in a bar, selective of those she could find most willing to give her what she craved the most—a time when she felt most in control, but simultaneously could be without. A simple run-in with a stranger in the bar, or a person she met on the train began to be child's play, and resulted in very little satisfaction.

What she craved most was the excitement. Male prostitutes lost their appeal, even if they did hold her off until she felt most in need of a high, a chance for escape...that one moment she felt most attractive...the same feeling she'd felt most desirable in her father's eyes.

Until she was seventeen, Allegra hadn't the slightest clue that what she did to the little kids her age when she'd been eleven was doing the exact same thing her father did to her behind closed doors. It'd been called something quite different—a little game. The games her father played were as frivolous as the games Allegra 'played' with the boys on the playground—they begged and plead like her, but like her father, Allegra found the same euphoric moment in which they suddenly gave in and she felt empowered. The only reason she was never caught was her great influence on the boys—despite what she had done to them, they never told.

That sense of control, that overwhelming power hungry moment—how she craved it. The heightened pleasure, the uncontrollable moaning...it was addicting, indeed.

When Allegra turned eighteen, the tables turned; she moved out of her mother's house, pitying the woman for the inability to see life. She then met Maroni, a starting man who was second up from being the new head of the Carmine Falcone family. Maroni and Allegra hit it off in the cab, and a year later, Allegra had become a big part of his life as he was to her—but they didn't see eye to eye. Allegra only saw him as business; he began to fall in love with her alias, by the name of Katie.

Five years working for him, being his pet under the table and liking every romantic moment they had, Allegra became bored. What Maroni offered was nice, but the heightened pleasure was gone. What he offered was something she no longer wanted. Then she found out about his other connections—his wife, and the other mistress. Seeing his betrayal, Allegra left the Falcone gang, but not before being shot and stabbed, giving her the scars on her back that she'd never see fade away.

Allegra was angry; bored with her life. Excitement was felt only in the hum drum of a dull sex life. The homeless bodies on the street no longer fought her when she advanced. Anyone that recognized her would run, and while the chase made Allegra feel very much alive, the result was the same lent, gutless sex she always had. It was no longer challenging, no longer sensible, or anarchistic. It was aggravating how she could no longer be appeased with what had normally satisfied her in the beginning.

What she wanted was chaos—a step away from normality. What Allegra learned as a child was nothing compared to her adult life. A therapist by the name of Dr. Leon, declared that she beheld hypersexual disorder, and a condition called SRD, which stood for Sexual Rage Disorder, causing Allegra extreme emotional rage, aggression, self-destructive behavior, and homicidal tendencies when she didn't get the satisfaction she desired most.

What Allegra wanted wasn't sex therapy, or a way out...she didn't want to escape it.

Feeling distant from the world, letting the pain ease from her self-injuries, the cuts only a small route of escape rather than the large portal that would only connect through fierce, illicit sexual experiences, Allegra went to a tavern for a drink.

A brawl broke out, and while Allegra had noticed a few people looking at her, she paid no heed; she knew she was beautiful in every sense of the word, and with it, she was able to attract even the most hard-asses of the decade, entreat them into an alley and then she had her way with them. They were unsuspecting fools, thinking her charming, then realizing the truth when they no longer could be heard, screaming for mercy, begging for death, just for her to end it right then and there.

As the brawl broke out, Allegra claimed sanctuary beside the door, keeping from the meddlesome fools that were arguing about who was right about the football games and other non-whimsical nonsense. Before she completely knew what was happening, a trash bag was placed over her head, blackening her sights, lifted over a shoulder and even as she fought, she was carried out of the tavern.

When Allegra hit the floorboard of a dark-tinted van, she opened her eyes and looked upon a man with whom she would find that spark of life once more. The scars on his cheeks, the blackness in his eyes, the green tint of his hair, and the mischievous cold in his voice made Allegra realize they would be doing business soon.

It was a week later when Allegra met the man who called himself the 'Joker'. She never revealed her name, going by the stripper name she adopted, 'Allegra Von'. What they had was a mutual understanding; she'd do what he said and she would be offering a little on the side to fuel her addiction. Allegra was ready to cancel contracts until he had one certain thing about him that stood out from all the other men and bosses for whom she'd always worked.

Aside from their rough sex, their knifing scars, and their disturbing role-play, and just the way he could handle her—knowing every piece of him would make her hormones jump like atoms on a hot plate—what made him different than the rest of the men was his humor.

He was laughing at her past, claiming that while her past was morbid, she should not be ashamed of it. It wasn't natural for Allegra to feel her father loved her more than most fathers loved their daughters because he raped and molested her from the time she could remember until his untimely demise: He thought it was funny. He thought it was a joke. Around him, Allegra didn't feel like she was a freak—and their humor coincided evenly; they were almost the same.

And for this, Allegra smiled, and gladly took arms with him, becoming initially his valuable, pickpocketing, scandalous employee; named later as his accomplice. His Lieutenant. And by the press, his romantic interest.

The public may speculate what is and isn't. The Joker and Allegra may deny their love for one another, no matter how deep in a psychosis they may be.

One thing has been proven certain from the past. And if the history truly does repeat itself, one can be assured that if Allegra is separated from the only thing that satisfies her addiction, the lamb will slaughter the lions to get what she craves the most.

Consequences be damned.


	2. A Happy Psychosis

Chapter One: A Happy Psychosis

A/N: Those who've skipped the Prologue, thinking it was less important than the rest, Good luck knowing the intensity of the sequel that's following one of the best stories I've ever written. To those who've followed me from chapter one of Allegra's journey, I welcome you once more! Since my boss has given me the day off, I can definitely update a lot more today! XD Enjoy!

**(())**

Allegra and Joker were quiet when the truck stopped in the Narrows. Allegra scooted past him to glance through the window that separated the driver and the two criminals in the back; she gave the building a brief glance before turning to look at Joker.

"Funny, I thought the asylum would look a lot more impressive." Allegra stated.

Joker smirked at her, saying, "You'd be amazed how many people think tha_t._"

The doors in the back opened, and there stood two commanding officers dressed in SWAT army garb. Masks shielded any hateful expression that were knowingly placed on their faces, the grinding teeth, the glaring eyes; Allegra didn't need to see their faces to know the disgust that radiated from them. Allegra gave Joker a passing look.

"I love this town," said Allegra: "Able transportation and I don't pay a cent for it!"

As she stood to meet the officers at the back, Joker was chuckling at her little joke. The one that looked in charge, due to the badges on his chest and the 'Sergeant' title written on his badge just before the name "Carl Murphy" was later engraved, took Allegra roughly by the arm as he lowered the gun in his left. He pulled her out, wasting no time; Allegra caught her balance before she fell face-first onto the gravel-covered pavement.

"Then again," Allegra stated coolly, eying the officer with contempt, "You get what you pay for."

Joker was calmer stepping out of the truck, jumping onto the pavement with the grace of a gazelle. He sauntered next to Allegra, who smiled at him with immediate gratification in the lack of distance between them. The officer, Sgt. Carl Murphy barked orders at his squad to open the doors and get the two prisoners escorted to the shower hall to get properly scrubbed and ready for inspection. As the team barked orders to one another, one command trumping another command, Allegra gave Joker an annoyed look.

Joker smiled at her.

"You know what my father used to say," said Joker softly. "When you bark, bark loud."

"Really?" asked Allegra with a crooked grin. "That's not what mine used to say."

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Sgt. Murphy bellowed.

Allegra pursed her lips with immediate dislike of the man in front of her. Behind them were three officers, masked in what looked to be football helmets with bullet-proof shields and some gas-defying guzzler on each side. Large weaponry held in their hands so tightly that if they'd not been wearing gloves, Allegra would have assumed their knuckles to be turning pale with tension.

"What did he used to say?" Joker asked, curious by nature.

Allegra smirked when the commanding officer glared back at them; he was the only one without a mask, and held a very angry expression on his face.

"Don't bark. Wait..." Allegra said to Joker, then turned her attention and voice to Murphy: "Then _bite_."

They stopped in a long, pale white corridor—no pictures on the walls, no pretty tile on the floors, not even a floral wall border to make this place seem remotely like home. Allegra smirked when Sgt. Murphy stepped towards her; if Allegra's hands hadn't been cuffed behind her, she would have grabbed him.

"Did you not hear my orders, girl?"

Allegra snorted, "_'Girl'_?" She giggled. "What do you think I am, some little fucking girl scout?"

"I'd tell you what I think you are," growled Murphy unhappily, "but I'm a Christian man. Not even scum like you can..."

"Keep it in church, Officer." Allegra scoffed.

This earned a heavy punch into her stomach by one of the best US Army rifles man-made. She grunted with pain, her knees hitting the tile immediately. She could be so grateful he hadn't hit her somewhere lower, otherwise that might have actually made her horny.

Joker gave the officer a scowl, saying mockingly, "Oh, so it's not okay to call her names but it's okay to hit her—you people..." but he laughed right after, finding it to be more of a joke than a lecture.

"Oh don't be silly," said Allegra, looking up at Joker with a smile. "Just a little love tap." She looked at the officer boldly. "I think we've just made it to a second date, Officer—come here, I'll show you the new deal Eharmony has just offered, special for you."

Sgt. Murphy didn't hit her this time; it was one of the men behind her. When the whack was almost ringing in her ears, Allegra was on the ground, her face warm against the cold, ever-loving tile. She laughed, despite the bruise that was surely forming on her right shoulder blade where the soldier had brought down the butt of his rifle.

"Someone is clearly not doing their housekeeping duties," Allegra said painfully as her eyeballs were staring at the dirty cracks within the tanned tiles.

Joker giggled at her joke, finding great humor in all of this really. When Sgt. Murphy raised his fist to give either Joker or Allegra (both were ideal targets) another 'love tap', two loud voices rang through corridor.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Stop it!"

Allegra craned her neck to see two men walking briskly down the halls, their eyes filled with surprise, and disappointment. One of them, Allegra recognized immediately; it was her former therapist she'd seen when she was sixteen-years-old: Dr. Leon; his beard was longer, his head was losing hair, having a crown now. Dressed in a suit and lab jacket, he practically looked a professional doctor, however disgruntled he appeared as he stood before the officers.

Allegra didn't recognize the doctor beside him, with his haughty features, his sense of entitlement, and the way he said, "We don't tolerate that type of treatment in _my_ hospital, Sergeant."

"Dr. Arkham..." Murphy began quickly, as though to hide whatever assault he'd just made upon Allegra. Allegra didn't listen to his apologies and equivocations: she only heard the name and then her mind put the pieces together. Dr. Leon stood before her, as did the owner and administrator of Arkham Asylum, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham himself. A great deal younger than Allegra had imagined, Dr. Arkham was slender, tall, and the scruff on his chin was a good indicator he spent half his life, probably his childhood, in this place. Whether that was by choice or merit, it wasn't clear.

"You needn't say more," Dr. Arkham stated calmly. He glanced at Joker, eying him, then down at Allegra. "What have you done to this one?"

"Nothing." Murphy said quickly.

Joker chuckled, "The first impression you're sending them is that you're a god-awful liar, Carl—lying to doctors; that's bad manners."

Murphy glanced at the clown as though he wanted to give him a good one in the jaw right there but since the doctors were in full surveillance, it seemed to be lacking in good humor. The officers behind Murphy simply stared—if that was what they were doing at all, for their dark-tinted shields prevented any real knowing of just what they even looked like.

"Two of you," said Dr. Arkham, pointing among the team, "will escort these prisoners to the shower hall. When they've been detained by our own guards, you are free to leave; we can take it from there."

"Doctor," said Murphy, "these two..."

"Are no longer yours to babysit," finished Dr. Leon strictly. He lowered his gaze firmly to Allegra as though she was a misbehaving child (And to him, she probably was since the last time he'd spoken to her was when she was that, but of a teenager). He added, "They're no longer prisoners, they are now our patients."

"Sir..." one of the officers, their voices muffled from the helmets, stepped forward to disagree but Joker looked at him pointedly. At the gaze, the officer stopped.

Joker in turn stated, "It's _'doctor'_; he didn't waste all of his time poking people with needles just to be called 'sir'." He gave Dr. Leon a smile, then he winked.

It seemed to make Dr. Leon uncomfortable at how well Joker was feeling home right now, but he shrugged it off. Sgt. Murphy and the opposing officer continued walking behind Allegra, who was picked up by the cuffs by Dr. Leon. The rest of the SWAT team walked out, their voices grumbling complaints as they exited the asylum.

**(())**

"We have certain rules here that must be followed," Dr. Arkham explained as they continued down the corridor.

At the 'r' word, Allegra frowned.

"And I'm already unhappy here." Allegra hissed.

"Our goal is not to make you 'happy', Miss Davenheart..." began but he was cut off.

"My name isn't Davenheart." Allegra stated coldly.

"In our file, it is," said Dr. Leon calmly.

"It's amazing how quickly fire can change that." Allegra retaliated.

The comment made the doctors stop them briefly in the hall. As Joker was more interested in listening to their banter rather than cuing in on it himself, he seemed to be no threat to their unruly debate. Allegra gave Sgt. Murphy a calculated glare before he and Dr. Arkham turned to bring Joker to the shower rooms—at least one patient would admitted before dinner today.

Allegra watched the men leave and now she was only left with Dr. Leon and the officer behind her. She gave the doctor a cold look.

"You don't have to be defensive with me, Allegra." Dr. Leon stated. "This isn't a dangerous place; you're safe here."

"That's ridiculous," said Allegra cynically. She fiddled with her hand cuffs, her wrists reddening as they constantly turned and squirmed in the metal bracelets. "Any place I don't want to be is not going to make me feel safe."

Dr. Leon stepped towards her to touch her reassuringly, to give her any amount of comfort that could be handed down appropriately but Allegra stepped back.

"We're going to help you, Allegra."

"'Help me'?" repeated Allegra coldly. "I don't want help. I don't need help."

"Is that what you've been told?"

Allegra glared at him, but said nothing in return. Dr. Leon waited for the response however, remaining quite still until she answered him. Behind her, the officer was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, clearly experiencing discomfort in the exchange of glares from Allegra to the calm, content expression of the seemingly understanding doctor.

"Is that what you've been led to believe—that you don't need help? That you don't need self-assurance, a way to restore a sense of normality in this destructive path you've made for yourself?" asked Dr. Leon gently.

"Nobody is perfect." Allegra replied lightly, a smile reaching her eyes.

"I never said we want you to be perfect."

"Just someone different than who I am," she replied coldly.

"What you are, Allegra, is what brought you here."

"No, what I am is fine—it's you and your apes that brought me here." Allegra said. "You're annoying me; get out of my face."

"I can't do that; you're under my care."

"I want a different doctor."

"You have only me."

"Then get me an attorney, because I'm suing your ass." Allegra retorted curtly. "If you think you're going to pick my brain, you're wrong."

"I'm not going to pick your brain."

Allegra looked at the officer behind her, saying, "I'll go down on you if you kill this liar."

"Allegra!" Dr. Leon snapped.

She slowly turned to the doctor, a broad smile on her face. She said softly, "See? That's the real you—not the calm, calculated, civil doctor. You want to change me—bring me 'back' to something you consider normal. What you don't accept or expect is that I'm better than you _because_ of what I am, and I have my past to thank for it."

She stepped towards him—despite the guard reaching out to keep her away from threatening the doctor. Even with the step interrupted, Dr. Leon's face changed from the self-assured, put-together doctor to one that briefly realized his own mortality for the energy that emitted from those dark eyes was ire.

Dr. Leon returned to a placid sense of calm, looking at her gently.

"Allegra, I'm going to attempt to break you from whatever has made you become this way—I believe one day, you were a civilized, sweet young little lamb. I'm going to attempt to break your addiction to this chaotic life you've lost yourself to, and reintroduce structure."

Allegra frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"He's warped your mind—if we can isolate you, we may find the cure."

"'Cure'?" asked Allegra; she frowned: "_He_ didn't make me this way."

"His influence is making it no better for you," said Dr. Leon calmly. "Your relationship to the clown is unhealthy, only becoming more damaging to the psychosis linked with your deviant father."

"I like my attachment to Joker," argued Allegra coldly. "He makes my _psychosis_ happy."

"And this makes others unhappy."

"Fuck them."

"We will talk later about this structural schedule, Miss Davenheart..."

"Fuck you."

"...But before that happens, we must get you ready for your stay here at Arkham."

"I'll fucking warp _your_ mind." Allegra snapped vehemently. "And it'll be the new fucking wallpaper!"

Dr. Leon smiled, saying, "Unfortunately, that must come after you've been cleaned up. Officer." He nodded to the SWAT member.

Her mind raced. Break her from the chaotic life? Break her from addiction. Did he mean to isolate any chance of her being with...him? For how long? Allegra glared at Dr. Leon, not only for realizing that he meant to keep her from the one thing that made her feel generally half-human, but the thought of never reaching that optimal level of pleasure made her panic. Allegra stepped away from the officer, who attempted to reach for her.

"You can't do this!" Allegra snapped. She dodged the officer, only to run into Dr. Leon, who caught her. "It's _my_ life!"

"Your life is hell, Allegra—we must find a cure for the thing that has driven you to this destructive path!" Dr. Leon told her as he handed Allegra to the officer. Seeing her struggle, seeing her panicking rage, Dr. Leon called out and two men dressed in white clothes ran to restrain Allegra.

She was dragged into the shower room. The thought of not being close to him was hell. The thought of never being able to touch another human—consensual or not—was as bad as the thought of a smoker never getting another cigarette. She needed that escape, she needed that moment when she felt, even for a second, normal.

As they hosed her down, stripping her of clothes—the female nurses had taken 'control' of the situation—Allegra screamed the entire time, mostly out of anger and the sudden physical discomfort that burned within her hormonal core that would seemingly go unsatisfied.


	3. Good Girl

**(Sequel to 'Games that Daddies Play') **

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs **

**Chapter 2: Good Girl**

**A/N: Okay, I almost passed my threshold of comfort but I've accepted my twisted imagination with leniency. Others may not, but...I don't care. I want to tell you all to 'Enjoy' but this chapter is a little dark. So...enjoy! XD**

_"Daddy, why do people go to Hell?" _

_ Officer Davenheart smiled at the little __nine-year-old girl __on his shoulder; they sat in the park, waiting for the ice cream truck, which could be heard tingling its catchy, melody suited for the ears of children, driving up the road to deliver the cold, creamy desserts. _

_ "When people are bad—really bad—they go to Hell to be punished, Precious."_

_ "How do you know when a person is bad?" she asked curiously._

_ Officer Davenheart smiled again, but it was forced as he said, "That's a hard question to answer, darling. People who are considered different from society may be labeled as 'bad', but it's never a crime to be who you are, even if people think it's bad. Sometimes, the bad people are just a little better."_

_ "How's that, Daddy?"_

_ Officer Davenheart chuckled; his daughter had always had a challenging tone in her voice, as though everything brought to her must be considered skeptical before completely understanding its viable data. The officer lowered her to the ground, putting his arm around her shoulders gently, and said, "It's the dishonest people you can trust to always be dishonest but it's the people who try to help you, try to change you, that can't be trusted, darling."_

_ "Can bad people be honest?" _

_ "Of course."_

_ "Why's that?"_

_ "They have nothing to hide." Officer Davenheart explained. He brought her closer to him. "This, and they don't have to worry about what's right or wrong—they just simply be as they've always been; and there's no wrong in that."_

_ "Daddy."_

_ "Yes, Precious?"_

_ "Are _you_ bad?" _

_ Officer Davenheart looked down at the little girl whose arm wrapped around his knee when the truck came to a squeaky halt. Around and from behind them came sprinting kids and their mothers and fathers who were attempting to chase them down from getting too close to the truck. The little girl remained close to her father, never even stepping a foot forward upon seeing the pretty and delicious pictures of ice cream that dotted the truck's sides and back door. _

_ "No, Precious. I'm not bad. I'm not a monster—like some people. __I'm j__ust ahead of the curve."_

_ "Am _I_ bad?" _

_ Officer Davenheart smiled at her: "No, my Lamb. You're a good girl. Remember back at the house how I said you were a good girl?" _

_ The little girl thought for a second, then smiled in spite of all that happened in the closet when her mother had been in the living room, watching the television, watching everyone's life but hers go down the drain, even when she was drowning in the alcohol. Eyes darkened with knowing, the girl looked at her father._

_ "I remember."_

_ "You're not a bad girl, Precious, no—you're a good girl, raised in a bad world. You're better than them. Do you know why?"_

_ "I don't." _

_ "Because you know the truth, quicker than most people will ever learn. Do you know what the truth is, Precious?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Tell me," said Officer Davenheart. _

_ The little girl brought her hand to his, and held it. She kissed his hand, and said lovingly, "Daddy will love me in many more ways than any man will ever love me." _

_ "That's right, Precious." Officer Davenheart praised. He bent at the knee, taking the hand that she interlaced with her fingers and kissed the back of it gently. "Do you know why that is?"_

_ "Yes, I do."_

_ "Tell Daddy why that is."_

_ The girl giggled, saying, "Because you taught me to play Patty-Cake, the way it should be played."_

_ "That's right. And who do we tell about Patty-Cake?"_

_ "No one."_

_ "Why's that?"_

_ "Because I'm a good girl." She returned, grinning proudly._

_ "And such a pretty girl," whispered Officer Davenheart. He kissed her cheek. She kissed him back, her lips lingering longer than what was normal. He gave her a curious look._

_ "I love you, Daddy."_

_ "I love you too, Precious." _

**(())**

Allegra opened her eyes, looking up to see white. White ceiling. She was feeling groggy and sick. Her stomach tossed and turned, threatening to release the volcano of what would only be water and whatever the nurses had injected into her arm when three of them held her down in the shower room.

She turned her eyes to the wall—white. She managed to glance down and saw that the floor, too, was pale in color, matching the rest of her snowy box. Allegra attempted to move—she found that she could not do so. She gave a forceful yank of both her hands; she was unable to move them even an inch.

Looking around.

Allegra hissed. Her arms were shackled to the bed in leather restraints. She couldn't even move her legs, glancing down and feeling the same leather restraints on her ankles. She managed to kick a few times before feeling nauseous again. Whatever they'd given her, it made her stomach toss around, and her mind to get all fuzzy.

She closed her eyes again.

** (())**

Allegra blinked for a second. A woman sat on the side of the bed, her back to Allegra, but her hands on her wrist. She was dressed in white, like the rest of this bizarre cage. She was dark-skinned with neck-length short black hair, and arched eyebrows. The touch of her hands on Allegra's skin was warm, so the latter could only infer that her skin was ice cold.

"Gemawayfuhmmeee..."

Was that her voice that spoke or was that a slurring monster under the bed? Allegra found that it was she who made that weird, mumbling and the direct order wasn't made very clear to the nurse, who remained on her bedside, but it did alert the woman to the awoken patient, still restrained.

"Oh good, you're up." The nurse greeted gently. She bent down past the bed, taking something out of her little nursing bag, then brought out a stethoscope, a blood pressure cuff, thermometer, and a pair of gloves. When she pulled out the needle, Allegra was fully awake.

"Get away from me, you fucking cunt."

The nurse blinked at Allegra's profane language, even though she should have been seemingly used to it due to the other angry patients. It normally took time for the others to realize their anger and abuse the staff verbally, but the patient was already there—eyes blazing, nostrils flaring. The venom that spat from her tone was lethal.

Even while Allegra was shackled to the bed, the nurse betrayed the ever slightest bit of fear.

For some reason, this calmed Allegra down, but only a little.

"Where am I?" Allegra demanded. "What are you doing to me?"

"We're helping you, Miss Davenheart."

"Don't call me that!" Allegra snapped furiously.

"But it's your name..."

"It used to be," said Allegra. "But I'm not a child anymore." She glared at the nurse differently, no longer out of hatred but downright haughty disgust. "Who do you think you are, anyway, coming into my room and..."

"You were sleeping and it's time to take vital signs." The nurse returned, her tone was gentle but extremely forced.

Allegra smiled bitterly: "When you're asleep, I'm going into _your_ room and take _your_ vital signs, maybe even your organs; Then I'll sell them on Ebay so pet owners can feed it to animals that eat and shit things more valuable than you."

At that moment, the nurse began to cry, and the door opened. A man excused the nurse who quickly took her leave, and in stepped Dr. Leon. Seeing him, Allegra merely shot daggers at him before turning her eyes away.

"That's the second nurse you've made cry this week."

"Week?"

"You've been here approximately six days, Allegra," said Dr. Leon. He was dressed in a suit and lab jacket; he straightened the black tie matching his other garments before he took a seat on her bedside, lifting the stethoscope and the blood pressure cuff, finishing the work that the nurse was, now, too preoccupied to finish.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"I haven't."

"It's not up for debate," Dr. Leon stated firmly. "My cameras can reveal to you how long you've laid here. You don't remember eating anything, or talking?"

Allegra glared at him, saying venomously, "I probably could if you weren't giving me shit that causes amnesia."

"It's a sedative."

"It's 'shit'."

Dr. Leon sighed tiredly. He gave her a look of concern but ultimately impatience.

"Do you see why we must sedate you, Allegra? You're consistently irritable. You're combative, angry..."

"I'm not a morning person."

"It's afternoon."

Allegra frowned at him. Dr. Leon accepted this opportunity of silence to put the ear pieces in his ears and then placed the diaphragm on her heart. To his surprise, Allegra didn't move or flinch. She simply glared at him the entire time. Dr. Leon didn't acknowledge this certain expression until he'd finished taking her pulse, observing the heart rate, and he wrote this on the provided clip board left by the weeping nurse.

Then he took the blood pressure cuff, unfurling the velcro wrap as he placed it over the left of Allegra's arm. She didn't flinch or move as he pulled up her sleeve and started pumping the air into the cuff, watching the hand of the dial measure Allegra's blood pressure. As with the measurement of her heart rate, Allegra glared at the doctor, unblinking. When her blood pressure had been measured then recorded, Dr. Leon took out the thermometer.

"Open your mouth, Miss..."

"You call me 'Davenheart' one more time, Doctor, and I'm screaming fire."

Dr. Leon lowered the thermometer, staring at her blankly, having not expected this response.

"Why would you yell for fire?"

"Because more people respond to that than 'rape'." Allegra returned. She smirked devilishly at him: "I should know. I've tried."

"You've sought help in others?" asked Dr. Leon gently.

"No, of course not." Allegra replied. She smiled at the doctor, genuinely. "I wanted to see if it was true so while I was sixteen, I had my way with a pretty boy under the football stands—you'd be amazed how many look the other direction when I shout 'rape' but all the people come running and dropping shit when they think a fire is in the football stadium. Lucky for me, I guess."

Dr. Leon frowned, saying, "This isn't a game, Allegra. I'm trying to help you."

"Wanna help me?" asked Allegra coldly. "Drop your pants, take off mine, and show me how you can _really_ cure me."

Dr. Leon cleared his throat, equally perturbed and fascinated by her direct approach, but he placed the thermometer in her mouth. She spat it back out.

"You've got the method down pat, Doc, but try aiming a little lower," Allegra laughed.

Dr. Leon sighed tiredly again, putting his hands on his head as though to massage a worn, recurring headache. He then recovered himself, finding within a calmer sense that he then utilized. He looked at Allegra with the utmost concern, attempting to understand her anger.

"There's no way of you accepting medication for your moods, is there?"

"There's nothing wrong with my mood!"

"Allegra, calm down; the level of your irritability is a side-affect of stopping an addiction." Dr. Leon stated gently. "Your restlessness, and aggression are due to withdrawal. Fueling that addiction will only make it worse on you, my dear."

Allegra rolled her eyes.

"I'm irritable because I've not had sex in a week!" Allegra shouted furiously. "You try not having sex for a week and tell me how badly you want to pork your wife at night, Doctor—then tell me how it feels when you can't even fucking move because some motherfucking idiot doctor put you in motherfucking restraints!"

"Allegra, calm down."

"STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! I'M FUCKING CALM!" Allegra shrieked.

"Allegra..."

She was beyond reason. She wriggled and lashed, attempting to get out of the restraints. Her screams overpowered anything Dr. Leon attempted to explain. Dr. Leon stepped away from the bedside, then took out a needle, poking the end into a small, half-pinky sized bottle; tapping the syringe with a close, clever eye; Dr. Leon grabbed Allegra's arm, which was moving in any odd direction to get away from his grasp. The needle was injected, and then within a matter of ten minutes, she lapsed into a sedated sleep.

_Good girl, Precious. Good girl._


	4. Considering the Unethical

(**Sequel to "Games the Daddies Play")**

**Lions Slaughtered by Lambs**

_A/N: Very happy to see that this sequel is already getting reviews! And you're happy because these chapters are pretty much zooming into fanfiction one chapter after another as I update them! See, we're all happy with this unhealthy...unethical...probably sick, twisted, obsession with Joker but hey, who's judging? Certainly not me! Okay, enough jibber jabber—on with the chapter_ :D

**(())**

Chapter Three: Considering the Unethical

(())

Dr. Leon observed the cameras of Allegra's activity. A month had passed and her situation had become much worse. While initially, Allegra had only been angry with excessive irritability, apathy, and suffering from her normal compulsive sexual behavior, it had become much, much worse.

In the first week, Allegra had gone from being cynically calm to a woman with little regard for the staff and herself; she was regularly in restraints, with five nurses going into restrain her so as to readjust the cuffs from cutting into her skin. Her baths were done with two female nurses at a time, and Allegra's eating habits had become distorted—plenty of times she was offered to drink, but she refused every time, verbally abusing the staff.

Dr. Leon needed advice from someone who personally handled Allegra. So he asked for Commissioner Gordon's advice, calling him in for a cup of coffee, a luncheon, and then later, his tips. The Commissioner stood in front of the live feed of Allegra's cell; she was wriggling in her restraints, attempting to get out; every part of her struggled, but even though the success rate was impossibly low, she continued.

The feed was silenced for Dr. Leon's brain's sake, for the headache pulsated to the frontal lobe when he'd had heard enough of Allegra's screaming. Her hair fell over her face, shoulders and pillow in a wreck—Gordon frowned at the lady who'd caused him so much trouble.

"What have you done to her?" asked Gordon incredulously, sipping his coffee just to give his hands something to do.

"She's done this to herself," said Dr. Leon. "I've sedated her as much as possible, but even now...I'm not sure it's working."

"What about the other alternative?" Gordon question ironically.

The tone of his voice made Dr. Leon straighten from his paper work, looking at the officer with disdain. He seemed to already know of what the Commissioner was implying, even reminding him, but that choice was out of the question. Saying so, Gordon rolled his eyes.

"You suggested the same options to me when it came to getting information out of Allegra about Harvey Dent's disappearance." Gordon stated, "to make her calm and emotionally stable."

"I'm attempting to _cure_ Miss Davenheart, Commissioner," Dr. Leon stated coldly, "not regress her back to the state in which she first started when she was admitted here."

"Allegra is a sex addict," said Gordon, stepping towards him. "I'm no doctor, but I know you can't make an addict stop their addiction cold turkey. That's what causes murderous people, Doctor."

"You're not a doctor—that's true," Dr. Leon responded heatedly. He pointed furiously at the cameras in which Allegra was now crying—the tears were real, and Gordon was surprised to feel so much pity for a woman who murdered over nearly four-hundred people when she detonated two boats just in the last month.

"Her addiction is being controlled," said Dr. Leon.

"That doesn't look like control to me," replied Gordon calmly, looking at the cameras. He stepped past Dr. Leon, turning on the audio.

The woman's cries and shrieks were no longer coherent. They were just screams tinged with anger, desperation...

"What you have there, Doctor, is a lost cause." Commissioner Gordon stated, waving his hand to the cameras.

"She can be changed."

"How?" asked Gordon. "What I learned in my brief interrogation with her is that Allegra knows no different. Her father sexually abused her, but she doesn't fully understand that."

"Are you a doctor, Gordon? No. How can you know her psychological..."

"I don't know her psychological state," said Gordon. He put down the coffee. "I have streets to clean, the mob to arrest, and a few criminals I have to track down. I came here to give you my advice because I've dealt with both Allegra and the Joker myself. Do you or do you _not_ want my opinion."

Dr. Leon looked at his options. He remembered seeing Allegra in the interrogation room, offering what little information he knew of her when she'd only been sixteen. In the room, Allegra had been cuffed with metal bracelets, and her need to get out of them was so great, she had gone so far as to making her wrists bleed with raw chafing—she'd banged on the glass mirrors, just to make them listen; it'd almost shattered. The desk and chairs had been destroyed in her fury.

At sixteen, she'd been calmer then, but now, seeing Allegra's mouth open in nothing but rage and desperation, the doctor simply stared at the cameras, at a loss of what to do. He knew what he had to do—the thought of doing it was just simply barbaric, unethical...completely out of policy.

Dr. Leon saw the effect Joker had on Allegra. The simplest of touches Joker gave her made Allegra almost subdued—like a calm little puppy after receiving a tasty treat. At one point, Joker had told Gordon (which was now the recording for the officers and doctors to see) that Allegra was like no other women. On that matter, he'd been correct.

Even applying to Allegra's medication a mood-stabilizer, an anti-depressant, and even adding Naltrexone to her supple prescriptions to help her addictive behavior, it seemed to all backfire.

"I don't know how Joseph was when he was alone with his daughter," Gordon said calmly, looking at the cameras in which was the angry Allegra—and the opposite that centered around Joker's cell; the clown seemed formidably comfortable. "I don't want to know, honestly, because I always felt the man was a good guy. But...I don't doubt that Allegra's tie to Joker, however disgusting and twisted it may be, is what keeps her so..."

Dr. Leon looked at Commissioner Gordon: "You believe if I let Joker and Allegra fornicate, both patients would be more cooperative."

"Both?" repeated Gordon.

Dr. Leon nodded, taking out a clipboard, saying, "I've had my sessions with the Joker, Jim. He's just as non-compliant. While my associates believe him to be acting out just for the sake of his personality, I believe he—whether he knows it or not—is sincerely worried for Allegra."

"That doesn't sound like Joker." Gordon stated.

"I thought that too," said Dr. Leon unhappily. "But I've never known the psychopath to be more fond of a human being than he seems to be of Allegra, when I hear him talking about her in our sessions; At the very least, he recognizes her as an equal—that's what changed my mind. And as reluctant as I am to allow this to happen, I believe Allegra and Joker _should_ be together."

Gordon's eyebrows raised, out of mere shock that the doctor was really agreeing with him.

"Really?"

"Yes," said Dr. Leon. "Once more, I'm not happy to admit it; but I think Allegra has distinguished Joker as a substitute for her dead father. I have no doubt Allegra truly did love her father; she only hated him for not giving appreciation for all the hard work she did."

"And Joker does?" Gordon replied skeptically.

"Not in the sense we show appreciation," said Dr. Leon. He turned from the cameras to Gordon. "Joker accepts her for the psychologically, emotionally unstable woman she is—he tolerates her high sex drive and inappropriate behavior just as her father accepted it."

"But Officer Davenheart..." Gordon began unhappily.

"He instigated it, and Allegra learned from it." Dr. Leon explained immediately. "Allegra has found someone, other than her father, who tolerates her sexual deviance, who understands her blackest humor, even appreciates it from an equal standing point."

Gordon frowned with disgust, saying, "Well, doctor, I'm going to have to take a raincheck on that lunch."

Dr. Leon nodded, "Me too...Look, I'm grateful you took the time out of your schedule to see me. I know what I must do to make Allegra the slightest bit tolerable...at least for her to accept her medication and get her eating. I just hate the idea—it goes against everything this hospital stands for."

Gordon nodded. He sat in the chair provided beside Dr. Leon.

"At least you won't have to worry about Allegra sexually assaulting your staff," said Gordon. "It took me one of my cops getting their pants yanked to their ankles before I allowed my convicts to integrate."

Dr. Leon smiled when Gordon smiled—they found a little humor in that dark flashback. Dr. Leon looked at the cameras with a frown.

"On the plus side," said Dr. Leon. "Maybe I can lock into Allegra's past and get her to understand that she can become civilized."

"Well, I won't say 'no' to that, but," said Gordon, getting to his feet. "You have as much luck curing Allegra as you do with the Joker."

"Why do you say that?"

Gordon waved to the cameras, saying, "I couldn't tell you with whom to start first because Allegra is pretty much to Joker's standards...except she's female. You have a wife, Dr. Leon?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you know how hard it is to change her mind when she's put her foot down," said Gordon, smiling humorously. He patted the doctor's shoulder. "Call me again when you need less than helpful advice, doctor."

"Sure thing, Jim."

When Dr. Leon looked at the cameras once more, he was bit disturbed to see both Joker and Allegra staring right back at him; they wore the same demonic smile. With that, Dr. Leon shuddered, leaving the observation room.


	5. Carnivals and Nascar

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

Chapter Four: Carnivals and Nascar

A/N: I love writing Joker's dialogue—it just _jumps _off my fingertips! Hope everyone finds this chapter as amusing as I did! (Love the way Joker talks about her, don't you? Tell me what you think!)

(())

Joker sat in bed, literally, twiddling his thumbs. His back was against the wall, his legs crossed like a pondering Indian. His eyes watched the cameras, knowing at least once or twice, Dr. Leon had to be watching _him_. Like the rest of the prisoners, he was in the orange uniform; while it didn't really match his normal, happy candor, he was partial the color...not so much of the number on the front, right side of his shirt.

What were the odds that the doctors would think him like the rest of the crazies? The thought was lost when the door made a loud sound as though the engines of a boat had been dropped all at once, and then there was Dr. Leon, looking exceptionally fashionable in a suit and lab jacket. Joker gave him an unconventional, sarcastic bow of his head, and a second doctor that followed in after: Dr. Arkham, the lad who could be no older than Joker himself.

"I see you have your face on," said Dr. Leon politely, acknowledging the Joker's familiar make-up.

Joker smirked at him, saying, "Wouldn't be me if I didn't, now would it, doc?" He sucked on the inside of his right cheek when Dr. Leon and Dr. Arkham entered the room, keeping the door just a tad bit open in any case Joker decided to throw caution to the wind and attempt to kill them with his bare hands. It'd be too easy and quick, so Joker remained where he was. The narrowing of his eyes in curiosity and speculation eradicated any escape opportunities for he seemed more interested in why the administrator had accompanied.

Or, more importantly, why Dr. Leon sat on the bed with unfamiliar reluctance.

"Come to propose another against-policy measures, Doc?" asked Joker, amused, by the morbidity in their faces.

Dr. Leon had given Joker the make-up—to the permission of Dr. Arkham—when he'd damn near bit off a man's finger to use as a substitute for the lipstick. The asylum bent over backwards for patients when it concerned staff safety, so naturally, here they were again, but Joker was perplexed.

"I'm not here to grant _you_ a proposition so much as give you an update on what is about to happen and the rules that apply," said Dr. Leon coolly. He indicated the room: "This isn't a hotel; it's a hospital."

"Actually," said Joker, licking his lips, "I thought it was more of an amusement park. Five-dollar admission, a ferris wheel ride up to the top" (Joker raised his hands up to the ceiling) "and then that plunge to the bottom" (he lowered his hand to his lap) "before you realize you ate one-too many sticks of cotton candy. Eventually, it comes out in more ways than one." Joker brought his hand across his throat, gesturing a sudden death.

"A very visual image," conceded Dr. Leon, "but not entirely accurate."

"In this place," Joker replied reasonably, "your entire existence is 'in-ac-curate.'" He licked his lips again, adding, "I mean, why else would you be in my room at this time of night—when all the lights are off, and everyone, assuming none of their screaming their heads off in madness, is asleep."

"Except you." Dr. Arkham addressed icily.

Joker shrugged carelessly, "I couldn't sleep—my mind is racing with all these uh..._thoughts_." He grinned at Dr. Leon: "Been to see my little bunny, hm? How is she?"

"Are you genuinely worried for her well-being, Joker, or are you..."

"Evidently, _you_ **are,**" said Joker, pointing at him, "otherwise I would be alone right now instead of talking about carnivals and inaccurate existences with you gentlemen."

Dr. Jeremiah Arkham frowned, opening his mouth to say something else, but Joker cut him off.

"How's her little 'problem', Jerry?" asked Joker curiously. "You and this hack—no offense" (he gestured to Dr. Leon, who was clearly offended) "think you know everything there is to know about psychology and mental awareness. What's your diagnosis of Allegra, hm? Is she not the little sex fiend?"

Joker leaned towards them, "I bet my freedom on the chance that she's made a pass at least once to one of you."

Dr. Leon was the guilty one and Joker laughed, knowing he was right.

"This isn't about us," said Dr. Arkham coldly.

Joker finished laughing, looking at them pointedly saying, "Of course not—even though, I'm sure you have your own marital problems to work out. You, Jerry, are probably here all hours of the night because you care more about your hospital than the slow decay of what could possibly be the most **boring** marriage possible."

Joker looked at Dr. Leon, grinning sheepishly, "Something tells me that you're still waiting for _them_ to descend after being bullied one too many times in the boy's shower room in high school, hm?" He laughed when they glared at him.

"Joker, this is a serious matter—your girlfriend is screaming, suffering in a room. She won't cooperate..." Dr. Leon said angrily, "And..."

Joker smirked at him, but the smile was hardly true; instead it was downright dark: "You wanna know the funny thing about Allegra, Leon? The funny thing about her is that she doesn't like being restrained, unless it's for the obvious reason."

Arguing back was Dr. Arkham: "We'd take off the restraints if she would cooperate, but she won't..."

"And who's fault is that?" Joker asked sarcastically. He gestured to the door. "Takes a lot more than sedatives and little hand warmers to keep a girl like that down. Ever dealt with addicts, Jerry? They're com-plete-ly useless when they're going through withdrawal; I should know: I've killed my fair share because they're so _impossible_."

Dr. Leon sensed they were straying off topic for he suddenly put all of his emotions in a bottle and said sternly, "We're getting off track."

"Oh, so there's a track?" Joker asked. He grinned at them. "I felt like we were moving like Nascar" (he twirled a finger counter-clockwise) "taking a left turn, left turn, left turn; I never saw the fun in going in a circle but other people seem to get the idea; People actually _bet_ on cars. If I was the driver, I'd play Bumper Cars. That sounds more fun to me."

Dr. Arkham sighed impatiently, looking at Dr. Leon. Clearly, this was becoming more of a hassle than once realized.

"Once a week, after hours, you and Allegra must be placed in a chamber." Dr. Leon suddenly said, just to stay on the 'track'.

Joker snorted, "'After hours?'" He added, "Something tells me this goes against all of your little rules."

There was a pause. He leaned back, hands clasped in his lap as he said, "Go on."

"Allegra is an addict. Sedatives don't work. She refuses medication, even to eat. I need her tolerable so I can fix her..."

Joker interrupted gesturing to him: "Atatata—what needs to be 'fixed'?"

"Yeah," said Dr. Arkham quietly, "You shouldn't have told him that."

"Actually," said Joker, "I'm happy he _did_. You see, I can always depend on the dishonest ones to tell me the truth. They don't care what happens as long as it just makes a bold statement." He gestured two fingers to the doctors in front of him. "You're trying to 'fix' what wasn't broken in the first place—that makes me wonder why I should even go along with your little idea."

Dr. Leon smiled, politely and seemingly attempting to reason: "On our side, I can have a proper conversation with Allegra without her screaming profanities at me. On your side, you get what most patients will never be allowed."

"Oh yeah?" asked Joker, grinning happily. "What's that?

Dr. Arkham rolled his eyes as he threw tact to the air, saying, "You and Allegra fuck once a week, and we get to work in silence without hearing her scream."

Joker chuckled, clapping his hands: "See! Some honesty!" He added, however, with a grin: "What makes you think that the screaming will stop when _I'm_ with her?"

Dr. Arkham frowned: "Shut up, clown."

"Doctor..." Dr. Leon began to scold for his rude plight but Dr. Arkham waved him away.

"It's bad enough we're going against the policies my great-grandfather put into play-'no physical contact among patients'-I hardly see why speaking what we're both thinking will make this situation any worse."

Joker chuckled: "I agree—your comeback could have been graded ten out of ten, but I suppose you'll have to settle for a lowly four." He held up four fingers, giggling when Dr. Leon shook his head and the two of them left the cell, grumbling under their breath about how insufferable the clown had been.

(())

"Eventually," said Dr. Leon to Dr. Arkham as they walked down the dimly lit hall, "we'll go from their sessions being once a week to nightly—soon every hour of the night. Addiction doesn't stop; it gets stronger."

"With every dose," agreed Dr. Arkham. "If it gets to a certain point, we'll just tie Allegra to a bed, make her suffer a month, and then begin again."

As he continued to walk to his office, Dr. Leon had stopped in place, staring after the administrator with disbelief of what he'd just said.


	6. Little Bunny on a Leash

Chapter Six: Little Bunny on a Leash

(())

**A/N: ****Angst in this chapter but hopefully I've rounded it off in a good humor by the end of it :D So many emotions! HAHA! :D **

(())

Joker was escorted to the second floor, amused that Allegra had been taken to a literal psych ward of the actual insane asylum. Men in white coats followed behind, flanked by two security guards, barely all fitting in the elevator. Joker wiggled his wrists, feeling the cuffs slacken and tighten behind his back. He glanced around him, particularly to Dr. Leon whose jaw was clenched as he stared dead ahead. Very little sign of movement except the fool's hope glistening in his distracted eyes.

Licking his lips, Joker asked with mild curiosity, "Something troubling you, Doc?"

When the doctor didn't answer, Joker continued looking at him, wiggling his eyebrows. Dr. Leon rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

(())

Allegra glanced at the door when it opened; it was the nurse to whom she'd woken before. Dark-skinned, dark hair, but the gentle expression she'd held before was gone, only replaced by a fearful one. At this point, Allegra was without restraints, her wrists and ankles rubbed red and raw with their constant chafing. She sat on her bed, her eyes never blinking as they watched the nurse step slowly towards the patient. Following after was one of the guards, dressed, like her, in white and blue.

Despite being calm and quaint, Allegra scared most of the nurses and staff this way; she could tell by their skittish way of staring at her that she made them afraid during her calmest moments, rather than the times when she crying and screaming in her sleep. Her waking hours were bad enough.

"Good evening," said Allegra. The demonic smile she gave the nurse and guard made them more uneasy as it stretched from ear-to-ear. Her lips slightly cracked from dryness, a clear sign of dehydration.

"It's nine o'clock," said the Nurse. She pulled out a capsule of medication, offering to Allegra from across the room. "It's time for meds."

"You're going to have to come closer for me to get that," said Allegra, nodding her head to the bottle in her hand. "I can't very well reach it from _here_, can't I?"

The guard glanced at the nurse saying softly, "Rebecca, don't go any further."

"She must." Allegra told him coldly; her tone changed her face—she was no longer calm-looking; instead there was a tension along her jaw, and the hands that were lying plainly on her thighs were clenched.

"You've never taken them before." The guard said quietly.

"James, it's okay," Rebecca whispered. She smiled encouragingly at the patient. "It's fine."

"Rebecca..."

"Didn't you hear her?" asked Allegra. She stepped off the bed slowly. "'It's fine'."

"Rebecca, don't step any closer to her," said the guard. "Maybe we should wait for Dr. Leon."

"Nine o'clock is nine o'clock," Rebecca said calmly. "Besides, it's the first time she's become even the slightest bit willing. I think she's..."

James snatched Rebecca's arm, pulling her back. Meanwhile, Allegra smiled at them, enjoying their paranoia. While Rebecca was lulling the doubt that she was 'cured' even for a little bit, the guard was naturally skeptical of Allegra's newly found cooperation.

"Dr. Leon will be down with him soon enough; we can give her the medication later."

At the sound of the word 'him', Allegra looked at them with a distinguished accusatory glare. The two had become so lost in their convincing each other of whether or not Allegra was reformed that the latter leaped towards the guard, James. She slammed the door shut before Rebecca could holler out.

(())

Joker strolled down the corridor as though he was in the park, enjoying the view, the lush green grass, and the dull white clouds that remained still above him, despite the fact that grass was white, the view was white, and the sky was...white. Joker frowned—even in his mind, it was hard to imagine this corridor being anything but white when the color was so dominant over anything else. Joker chuckled, looking at Dr. Leon who walked with an old, painful gait.

"I should have asked for a new interior decorator in return for doing this," said Joker. No one else found this funny though, since the screams could be heard from just down the hall. Joker raised his eyebrows at the noise, then grinned when all but the two guards around him raced to the end of the hall.

"Allegra!" Dr. Leon shouted angrily, "NO!"

The pounding of the door were fists hammering the metal. A male was screaming, then when the male stopped screaming, a woman's rang loudly, her harsh cries were nothing but those of absolute fear and terror.

"HELP! HELP!" shouted the nurse.

"Rebecca!" one of the white coats had recognized the voice. Joker knew him to be named Conner. Interesting name for a man who was hardly the con artist or an exotic vampire, but Joker didn't care for any of that, as he was more interested with the door being wrenched open. A man's body fell out first, eyes blood shot as though he'd been strangled to death. He was pushed out by Conner, who was going after more than just that dead friend of his; when the body was pulled out by the two other white coats, aside from Conner, Joker snorted.

The man's pants and boxers had been pulled down to his ankles, and the _scratches_ made possible by nails were all over his legs, his neck, his face—as though an animal had clawed on him the entire time.

"HELP! ME!"

Joker laughed as a nurse ran out of the room; her blouse was ripped, her skirt was all disheveled along with the underwear that was pulled halfway down her knees. Like the boy, she had nail scratches; except hers covered her chest, her neck, which accompanied bruising. The way she held her arm made Joker assume that her right arm had been broken at the elbow _and_ the wrist. She was crying; her mascara dribbling down her cheeks.

The guards seemed to find their ordeal, pushing Joker forward. They didn't have to press hard—Joker was more than curious to see all the damage Allegra had done, even if most was quite the obvious. When he stood in front of the door, he saw a woman whose pants were thrown the side of the room. Her face had scratches like those on the nurse—it had been evenly dished out. Allegra's hair was matted to her face in sweat and tears; she still breathed uncontrollably, madness in pure, elegant view.

Seeing Dr. Leon, Allegra snatched the sheets from her bed, twirling it until it became something of a makeshift rope. As she held the ends in a maniacal matter, Joker's eyebrows raised, grin cracked across his face when Allegra meant to strangle her doctor.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! GET BACK HERE!" Allegra roared. "Think you're so tough with your fucking cuffs and fucking doctorate diplomas!" She threw a pillow at Dr. Leon, who batted it away; he held his hands up in a surrender, attempting to calm the livid patient.

One of the security guards stepped forth to get Allegra down, but Dr. Leon pushed him aside. Allegra's voice was hoarse with rage.

"How 'bout you and I play patty cake?" Allegra asked Dr. Leon. "Isn't that what you fuckers enjoy the most, huh! Some fucking group activity! Bring your cops, bring your guards and all of your fucking wet nurses and I'll show you what group therapy can really help!"

"Allegra, calm down..."

Allegra screamed with frustration, her body shaking.

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE FUCKING CALM!" Allegra shouted. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"You did this to yourself, Allegra. You must be..."

"CALM!" Allegra shouted. "YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING NEEDLES IN ME! You chain me to a fucking bed for weeks! Then, THEN, you think I won't do anything when I get the fucking chance!" She looked for something to throw—anything, but finding nothing, Allegra could only scream again in utter rage.

She lunged for Dr. Leon, who avoided her briefly. When one of the security guards stepped past him to hold her down, Dr. Leon shouted in protest, knowing only what would happen next did happen. Allegra snatched his arm, both of them, then bent both extremities back to a point the others could hear a dull but audible crunch. The officer screamed in agony. Seeing their teammate go down, the three white coats, including Conner, roared, stepping forth to attempt to restraint her.

"NO! BACK OFF!" Dr. Leon ordered earnestly. "BACK OFF!"

Conner didn't. He took Allegra's arms in both hands but failed to realize just how strong the little desperate lamb seemed. Joker rolled his eyes when Allegra turned around swiftly, so she faced Conner; he squealed like a pig when Allegra kneed him in the groin, then punched him square in the jaw.

"BACK OFF! LET HER BE!" Dr. Leon shouted. But the men failed to hear him.

Conner and the security guard were down, excluding the dead James, whose last memory would be of Allegra raping him.

"Get him free," Dr. Leon shouted at the remaining security guard.

Joker smiled elusively at the officer. The officer did what he was told, bringing Joker into the room and then undoing his cuffs. Joker felt the restraints leave his wrists. Doing so, Dr. Leon and the remaining guard dragged Conner and the broken-armed security guard out of harm's way, slamming and locked the door shut. When Allegra turned to face anyone that was left, readying her fist, Joker caught her hand, lowering it.

Allegra saw him. Joker thought she'd be happy—considering what all the fuss was about but instead, she merely glared at him too. Allegra side-stepped him, shouting through the door.

"YOU TORTURED ME FOR A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH, YOU FUCKING PRICK! DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE _HE'S_ HERE, **YOUR **TURN WON'T COME!" Allegra roared. She kicked the metal door, absent-minded to the pain that shot through her feet.

"I'm happy to see you too," Joker greeted sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up." Allegra said coldly. She walked past him, beginning an angry pace; Joker grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the door. Allegra gasped when her back hit the metal hard enough to give her a body a reawakening to the sensation of pain.

"I realize," Joker uttered dangerously, "that you're pissed off right now, and I know why—but don't _ever_ forget who you're talking to, Allegra."

Allegra's face contorted in fury; her knee met him in the groin—her favorite place to kick evidently—and Joker grunted, laughing it off as he straightened.

"I'm not in the mood to be pinned against a door—I've been restricted to a fucking bed since my time being here." Allegra told him coldly.

He stepped towards her, just to see what she'd do—Allegra threw her fist at him, and he caught it like before, taking both of them. She struggled against him, twisting here there. She managed to turn a whole 180, opposite of him, briefly getting loose but he caught her arms behind her back, his right arm crossed over her chest, keeping her still. Even then, Allegra was fighting.

"Let me go."

"Or what?" Joker asked skeptically.

Allegra felt his grip slacken so she took the first opportunity possible to push away from him, only to attempt to hit him once more. He anticipated the sneaky movements, catching and holding onto both of her hands.

"STOP THAT!" Allegra screamed.

"Stop _what_!" Joker growled. "Do you think this is a game, Allegra? Do you think this is some Friday night fight? Who do you think you're going against, hm? The doctors!"

He bent her wrists to a point they didn't particularly snap or break but they did give the warning signs of a near-sprain moment. She squeaked at the pain but didn't fall to her knees like the officer did when she broke his arms.

"The nurses?" Joker questioned. He bent them further back—Allegra squeaked again; this time, she did fall to her knees. Joker looked down at her, his expression one of satisfaction to see her in such a disarming disposition.

Allegra was still angry though. She roared deep in her throat, pushing him away from her. Joker watched the woman get to her feet, eyes blazing.

"Didn't you tell them what...what happens to me!" Allegra shouted. "Didn't you tell them what happens to me when I don't—"

"They've known," Joker responded coldly. "There is no one here that _doesn't_ know you're a sex addict, Allegra. That news is widespread—it's global. That's the one thing they have to threaten you with, and you're letting them use it against you."

"THEY HELD ME DOWN ON A FUCKING BED!" Allegra shouted furiously.

"And you gave them good reason," Joker retorted. "You gave them a reason to bring out their chains, and they did."

"I didn't give them a reason!" Allegra snapped.

"Alright, then what is that?" Joker questioned, gesturing his hand to the doorway to acknowledge what happened with the nurse and the dead body guard.

Allegra stared at him.

"Lack of self-control," Joker told her calmly. "You lack restraint—that's what they're giving to you; that's how they're gonna 'fix' it."

"I don't _want_ to be controlled." Allegra replied curtly, staring at the wall.

"Oh yes you do, but not by _them_."

Allegra turned around slowly to look at him. Joker walked towards her. When she began to walk away from him, to avoid any moment that would distract from her anger, Joker caught her quickly; his body pinned hers against the wall; he took her hands before they could lash out at him. In her ear, Joker whispered, "Daddy raised a fighter...but _al_ways had a little leash in his pants, just in case, didn't he?"

Allegra's eyes widened at the oddly accurate euphemism. Her anger faltered; Joker felt her body tense but in a different way. The smile that christened his scars was one of knowing, a little bit of an ego boost knowing how much of an affect he had on her.

Joker kissed her ear, saying quietly, "Daddy would be proud." He kissed the skin just underneath her ear, first with just his lips, then after, with his tongue.

"I know I am." Joker purred.

Allegra moved her head so his mouth left her ear, but she could only move it so far. Instead, it only opened an extensive area of her neck for him to taste. He touched his hand over the back of her left hand, still holding it in any case Allegra decided to fight again, and moved it between their chests, guiding it down her own breasts, torso, then moved her palm away from her body, to his.

She felt him through his pants; feeling his growing erection, Allegra squirmed between the wall and him uncomfortably. When she meant to pull away, for the dire need was becoming more and more noticeable in her panties, Joker guided her hand inside his pants and boxers, so she felt the true base of his arousal.

"I've never really seen a bunny on a leash," Joker said, his voice deepening with the beginnings of lust, "but maybe your father knew what he was doing after all."

Allegra narrowed her eyes at him. Joker smirked at her silence. He leaned into her, kissing her chin then tracing his tongue over the scar on her left cheek, curving upwards, similar to his although a great deal more fainted. However, it was there—plain sight to anyone, it was.

Stirred by his initiated goings, Allegra moved her hands from him, pulling off her shirt and bra. Joker watched her bend down, dropping her panties to the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it aside, in time to watch Allegra; Her hands moved to his pants and boxers, pulling them down his legs. He stepped out of them shortly, kicking them aside.

Joker sat on the side of the bed. Allegra stood in front of him, eyes ever wandering his body in obvious want.

"Kneel." Joker told her.

Allegra began to do so but Joker stopped her: "Atatata."

She looked at him reproachfully. He leaned towards her saying in a low, husky voice: "_Slowly_."

She took her time getting to her knees, her body moving between his legs. Allegra moved forward when she felt the tile on her knee caps; her hands touched his thighs, her thumbs circling in a light massage.

Joker touched her face, bringing her to him in a slow, teasing, kiss that moved into her mouth. Allegra received him openly. She was ready to respond, but Joker broke the kiss.

"First things first, Bunny." Joker uttered quietly. He entangled his hand in her hair, pulling her head back. She sighed happily, even if it did hurt a bit. He kissed her throat, whispering, "Prove to me you're sorry for fighting."

"I'm sorry for..." Allegra began.

"Don't _tell_ me." Joker stated. "Show me."

Allegra gave him a look.

"Surely your father taught you humility." Joker returned with a grin.

"He did, but it didn't take."

"Well, now you have a chance to learn." Joker replied.

Allegra made a scathing noise, but she moved her head to his inner thigh. Joker closed his eyes with a comfort when he felt her tongue lick him until she touched the base of his cock. Being the tease she was, Allegra breathed a short breeze, giving a cold chill from the pleasurable tease. Her lips touched the tip, then moved around him. The side of her cheeks were felt along his cock when she sucked, her tongue rubbing underneath. A soft moan from Allegra made a light vibration.

"Mmmm," Joker moaned quietly in a familiar satisfaction: "I've missed you."

He brushed his fingers in her hair, briefly noticing that it'd gotten longer since they'd been together. Allegra had one hand on his base, the other stayed on his thigh—the reason for the latter being so pressurized in strength was made clear later when Allegra's sucking made Joker want to push his hips towards her—the sneaky minx kept him from doing so.

It was clear who was really in control when Allegra moved her left hand up his torso, pushing him on his back. Allegra grinned when she heard him moan; she ran her right hand up and down his shaft, sucking on the tip. He was close to coming—she could hear his breathing becoming constricted. Before doing so, he stopped her. Allegra gasped with surprise when he made her stand, pulling her up by her hair—she didn't complain—as he got off the bed.

Allegra smiled when he bent her over the bed, hands on her back and hips so to keep her down and steady. She braced for his entry, and in doing so, it still didn't prepare her when she felt him enter from behind. Allegra moaned loudly; her fingers clenched the sheets until her knuckles appeared white.

It didn't take long for Allegra to reach her optimal feeling of heightened pleasure—good for Joker as he had been a lot closer to coming than he realized in a matter of minutes. Allegra collapsed on the floor, eyes glazed over—she shuddered, still in the prime of her orgasm. Joker sat on the bed, watching Allegra's body teem with different muscle contractions. It was a beautiful sight what happened to her when she reached that level.

Allegra managed to her feet, a little wobbly, and she sat on the bed, moving behind him.

Joker grinned when she licked the nape of his neck; he moved his head slightly in her direction, glancing at her curiously. Allegra smiled.

"I used to have a leash," Allegra uttered softly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Joker asked.

"Not from my father." Allegra replied. She smirked at Joker, touching her hand in his hair. "I used to make Maroni wear it."

Joker's eyes widened, glancing at her with surprise.

"It was his idea." Allegra explained.

Joker rolled his eyes and he uttered, "Freak."

Allegra giggled.


	7. Allegra and Dr Leon's Negotiation

(Sequel to 'Games that Daddies Play')

**LIONS SLAUGHTERED BY LAMBS**

**Chapter Seven: Allegra and Dr. Leon's Negotiation**

_Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the holidays; I'd have written during but the incredible distractions would have really made the story rot from the inside out. I've come bearing gifts of happy updates! Enjoy! :-D (I felt bad for not writing so I made this chapter especially long!)_

**(())**

Allegra was back in her cell soon after she'd been given a small session with him, just so she could feel a little more relaxed. This didn't mean that she went quietly—not so much as to stay with the Joker, but only to prove that Allegra was hell bent on causing them as much suffering to them as much as they'd caused for her—a simple fuck wasn't going to be given, even when she'd been tiredly spent in sexual proclivities with the one man that just did it for her.

Joker found her fighting excessive, but equally amusing, he laughed at her valiant efforts of being restrained by the three security guards, dressed in their badges and buttons, and having the hell of a time pulling her out. A nurse dared to stick a syringe in the feisty woman, only to be caught in the arm herself when Allegra snatched it out of her hands—the nurse was taken to the ward for a healing moment, and the guards knocked her out for assaulting one of the nicest women in the world.

Now Allegra was sitting in her room, kneading the skin on her knees as her legs laid straight. Her current thought process was pondering the excessive skin on knees...why was it there? What use was it to have it? Was some protective dog going to carry her around by her knee?

When the door opened, Allegra looked up to see Dr. Leon. He was escorted by two nurses—the familiar dark-skinned one who Allegra made cry shortly before attacking her and one of her co-workers, killing him in the process. The second was Conner—a week out of the hospital, someone had done one heck of a job snapping his wrists back to shape. She made a nod to both of them—the polite response came from neither of them. Allegra was calm in her sense; she still squeezed the skin on her knees, puzzled by Dr. Leon's presence.

"It's that time already, huh?" Allegra inquired, smirking at him.

"Of what time are you speaking?" asked Dr. Leon politely; he took a chair from Conner, who had it behind his back the entire time. Dr. Leon turned it and then sat in the folded chair with some revenue of genuine interest. Meanwhile, Rebecca (or 'Becky' as the late James called her) remained quite close to the door. Even so, she kept her distance even closer to Conner. Allegra gave them a short glance, only returning her lucid, pleasing gaze to the doctor.

"The time when you offer me a chance to speak to you directly—a chance to win my favor in letting you pick my brain." Allegra replied calmly. She crossed her legs; the orange uniform shifting with the change of her position as she looked more of a calculating Indian.

"I told you from the beginning I wasn't going to 'pick your brain'." Dr. Leon replied, leaning forward with his hands, too, clasped.

"Then you've come to negotiate with me for something I won't care about." Allegra replied. "Or want to hear. Despite my wishes to not hear it, you'll keep going."

"Why would you assume that?"

"I don't." Allegra replied. "I don't assume anything. I know you're here to tell me something that goes against what I want or wish—why else would you bring your lackeys?"

"You've not been properly introduced," said Dr. Leon lightly. "These aren't my lackeys..."

"I don't care who they are." Allegra interrupted as Dr. Leon turned to introduce the people properly. "I know she's Rebecca; I know that one is Conner. I know he wants to strangle me in his sleep—he looks incredulous right now, but look into his mind. Pick _his_ brain, and you'll see it is true."

She leaned back with her back against the wall. Her hands fell on either side of her knees, giving the two a narrowed stare.

"Ahem," Dr. Leon cleared his throat, as though to get back on topic. "Miss Davenheart..."

Allegra glared at him. Dr. Leon recovered immediately, "Allegra" (she softened her gaze) "I'm aware that you've been treated rather unfairly since your stay here. But what I'm doing now is getting your feedback. But in order for what you want to happen, I must have conditions of my own satisfied."

Allegra smirked at him saying, "I like where this is going, but I'm sure you can't handle me, Doctor. I'm _much _too quick for your hands."

Dr. Leon looked confused until he realized what she meant. Embarrassed but modest, Dr. Leon recovered, laughing with a bit of slighted discomfort as he said, "I'm not talking about sexual intercourse."

"Then what can you possibly offer that I will give you in return?" asked Allegra.

"Simple privileges that other patients have that you don't currently own."

"Like what?"

"Choice meals," said Dr. Leon gently. "Recreational time, a time to know your own peers, people who have the same problems and past as you."

"There's no woman in this cell-blocked prison like me." Allegra replied.

"In addition, there will be other privileges, when you and I can see eye to eye. What do you say?"

Allegra gave him a discerning gaze as he waited for her response to this. She glanced at the nurse and white-dressed male, who stared right back at her with equal dislike. Allegra glanced to see that Rebecca was standing just a little farther behind Conner...like Conner was protecting her. He had good reason to—she was a beautiful woman. But the tensed jaw, the odd way he kept his hand in front of her to ward Allegra away...

"Do you know what goes on in your own department, Dr. Leon?" asked Allegra, diverting from the topic.

Dr. Leon blinked with disarm, but gave her a questionable sense of curiosity. This had to lead to _something_ didn't it? So he indulged.

"What do you mean, Allegra?"

"Why do you think Conner threw himself to me when he found out just what I was doing to Rebecca, hm?" asked Allegra, gesturing to the two aforementioned respectively.

"I assume it's because..."

"Don't assume," Allegra interrupted. "It makes me feel like some cheap patient you're trying to coax into getting a transplant when really there is no hope for me. And it makes you look like an ass for saying so."

"Is there a point to this conversation, Miss Allegra?" asked Dr. Leon lightly.

"Yes, there is." Allegra replied. She pointed to the two people behind him. "Your boy there is fucking her."

Dr. Leon stared at Allegra, jaw dropping at her statement, so then he turned to see that Conner and Rebecca looked as though they'd been caught in the cross fire. Sometime in the conversation their relationship had been seen, even by someone who'd not known them personally, whereas Dr. Leon had hired them personally for his staff. Allegra gave them all a grin, looking at Dr. Leon pointedly.

"Not just outside of work," said Allegra softly. "During."

"That's not true!" Conner snapped.

"Oh no?" asked Allegra. She pointed at him. "You're awfully quick to call innocence, aren't you?"

"I'm not calling anything," said Conner. He looked at Dr. Leon. "She's lying."

"She is, she is." Rebecca insisted.

Allegra looked at Dr. Leon, saying carelessly, "They're right, Doctor. I could be lying. But what do _you_ think? Can you trust the people you work with to be diligent in the work force, to be honest and clear when it comes to performing their duties? Can you trust them to know what is right or wrong?"

"I trust them." Dr. Leon said after a long pause, turning his head to look at Allegra.

She grinned sadly, saying, "Then you're a fool to do so."

"I trust you," said Dr. Leon, "to tell me the truth."

"I hardly know them," said Allegra, nodding her head to the lovers at the door. "And you trust me with their jobs?"

"I trust you to tell me the truth," repeated Dr. Leon with more conviction.

Allegra looked at the two at the door. Conner was panicked, the thought of losing a job that was so lenient in scheduling vacation time and to have time with his family and friends. Rebecca seemed incoherent—should she say something to insist upon her innocence or would doing so incriminate her further, if at all? The two looked torn in between interrupting Allegra and Dr. Leon's current debate, or remaining silent.

Dr. Leon simply stared at Allegra, waiting for her answer. She shrugged after a second.

"If I told you truth or lie, you would only believe what you think is most forthright, Doctor."

"And what would that be?"

"Choosing between what you speculate is a truth or a lie," said Allegra. She smiled. "The 'truth', the 'right' and 'wrong' are illusions, much like time. With Time, I could tell you nothing of day or night when I'm locked in this cell day after day—I could have been here for two hours or three weeks; I have to simply depend on your word to believe that this is or isn't so. Through that logic, the 'truth' is an illusion as well. What I believe to be true, you believe to be false, and therefore tell me it's wrong when whatever I truly believe in my heart is the right."

"That's wrong." Dr. Leon stated.

"And so it makes me right," Allegra replied. She stood to her feet, gesturing to the doctor, the nurse, and the guard boy. "You all want me to think I'm some fucking lunatic, that I'm a patient here, that I'm below your mental states. I tell you now that I'm far better than any of you because I've learned more from my past than any of you—_any—_of you will learn. And I don't even own a fucking Ph.D."

They stared at her as though she was crazy, but Allegra simply grinned.

"For me to tell you the truth—what _I believe_ is my own truth—you may think it to be a lie. I can't help that, neither can you." Allegra stated.

"So how will I know you're telling me the truth that my employees are disobeying the policies set for this hospital for years?" asked Dr. Leon curiously.

Allegra smiled, shrugging apathetically as much her voice expressed its indifference, "Through the same way I know you've made me suffer through my withdrawal with the comforting knowledge that it will help me in the end?" She grinned sarcastically, "You don't."

Dr. Leon frowned—and yet, this made the other two smile. Allegra saw this.

"Truths, time, rights, and wrongs..." Allegra listed. "I can talk all about these things but I know this is not something you crave most from me. You want facts...you get those from simply observing. What mostly presents itself to you in its own way seems to be more viable than a person's words."

Dr. Leon gave her an admiring look, saying, "You speak as though you've been well educated."

"I have," said Allegra. She pointed at him and the others. "But not in your fucking fantasy land." She gave the two a nod. "The relief on their faces, the disheveled clothes...that interesting way Conner stands in front of Rebecca, who holds onto his shirt for dear life as she looks at me."

Dr. Leon glanced at Conner and Rebecca curiously, observing the same as she described.

"Their quick response to defend themselves—it's more incriminating than their appearance," said Allegra. "What I tell you may be right or wrong, but what you see is normally what you get." She shrugged: "First impressions may be entirely wrong but half of it has to be true one way or another—it's evidence, it's fact...maybe even a partial-truth."

"Or a partial-lie," snarled Conner; his fists were clenched. "We're not the ones being observed—you are, you crazy little..."

"Conner." Dr. Leon scolded.

"She's lying, Doctor! I swear."

"Little white lies make little boys cry," Allegra teased, laughing hard when Conner stepped towards her, but Dr. Leon pushed him and Rebecca out of the door, closing it with a disgusted sigh. He turned to Allegra, his indicated anger still thriving in his hardened gaze and curled lips.

"I want your cooperation, Allegra—not for you to provoke my staff."

"And I want a million dollars in cash, but that's not gonna happen."

"The reason behind last week's rendevouz with the Joker was..."

"Despicable," Allegra finished coldly. She sat on the bed, sitting on her knees.

"Well..." Dr. Leon uttered with surprise, "Yes." He stared at her with curiosity. "I'm prepared to make a negotiation with you, Allegra, a treaty—how you say, a compromise, if you would simply allow me to generally speak to you without much difficulty."

"We're speaking now."

"In a different room," said Dr. Leon. He smiled gently: "I want your cooperation so I can allow you to have more privileges, so your stay here will not be more of a punishment but..."

Allegra snorted, "This isn't a fucking day spa, Doctor. Your people want me here to observe me, ask me about my past, 'correct' me. Trust me, I remembered this shit speech when I was sixteen; I didn't believe it then either."

Dr. Leon stepped towards her; his knees were just against the bed. The scruff on his beard was more coarse than when she'd last seen him. The hair on his head was short, becoming a mix of salt and pepper; there was a desperate look in his eyes, as though he wanted nothing more than to make Allegra feel safer here than she'd felt anywhere else before. At first, Allegra glanced at the hand he held out for her to shake in agreement, as though these privileges of which he'd spoken would be given...but Allegra's eyes hardened.

"You would speak to me, knowing what I might say are all lies, and _still_ give me what I want in return?" asked Allegra.

"Anything so you can stop feeling the need to harass my staff? No one needs to get hurt," said Dr. Leon.

"But what if I want is for people to get hurt?" Allegra whispered.

"Then you may stay in this cell of yours." Dr. Leon replied curtly. He stepped away from her with disappointment. "I want to believe you can feel safe while you're here, learning to heal from your past..."

"I'm not broken," said Allegra.

"You were and still are—from the time your father..."

"You know very little about my dad," Allegra uttered dangerously. "And you're an idiot to think you know more than me."

"He hurt you."

"He didn't."

"He molested you."

"He loved me!" Allegra snapped, getting to her feet. Seeing her advance, Dr. Leon stepped back but only a pace back; he held his hands at shoulder height in surrender, proving he meant no harm or offense.

"You were so young to not realize what was being done to you," Dr. Leon persuaded gently. "So young—it's a shame."

"The funny thing about that—I'm not ashamed!" Allegra returned, her face changing to one of been affronted to a shallow stare. "What my daddy and I had was special—no one loved me more than my father; I had that. People would swim over an ocean of thumb tacks to feel as loved by a man as I was by Daddy."

"He didn't love you, Allegra."

"He told me he did." Allegra argued.

"Did you believe his lie?"

"It wasn't a lie."

"Did you believe his illusion?" Dr. Leon asked sadly. "You were ten years old—no one would believe a ten year old. No one believes a child. It's why your father treated you the way he did, in the worst way possible. He's brainwashed you, Allegra—your father raped you..."

Allegra laughed at him, as though he just told the best joke ever. Dr. Leon looked on her sadly.

"You think I don't know he did that?" asked Allegra. "I turned sixteen—at that age, you learn all kinds of shit from movies and television, and god knows what all I've picked up from the internet!" She gestured to herself. "What you tell me, I already know. I don't have to be here to know that people think I'm fucked up in the head! I don't need to be here for you to tell me what I already know, you fucking _moron_!"

"Allegra, are you angry at me or are you angry at your father?" asked Dr. Leon, who observed her way of pointing at him and the rage that filled her dark eyes.

"I'm fucking pissed at _you_. My father wasn't a saint—I know that. None of us are. Not even _you_. I bet you cheat on your taxes, doncha?"

Dr. Leon smiled at her sweetly, but the look only made Allegra feel patronized.

"Allegra, you believe your father loved you. He may. But no father rapes his ten-year-old daughter; no father makes them believe that this was right."

"Maybe it _is_ right and you're wrong," Allegra argued. "Maybe my father taught me things differently than yours did."

"Your father taught you wrong."

Dr. Leon stepped towards her, offering comfort when a certain look of uncharacteristic sadness swept over her. Seeing his advanced moment of sentimentality, Allegra stepped away from him.

"I'm not going to believe anything you tell me," said Allegra. "I know what I am. I know what I've done. I know I'm not like the rest of you, and I know I'm better than you for what I've learned in my past."

Dr. Leon smiled at her gently, saying, "Do you believe what all you've done is right, Allegra? Your criminal history is quite lengthy."

Allegra's sad face snapped into a hilarious grin as she said, "Not if you re-size the font."

Dr. Leon frowned: "Is this a game to you?"

"Of course," said Allegra incredulously—as if Dr. Leon should have known she was playing him the entire time. "You think I'll fall for your declarations? You think I'll suddenly believe that what I've known all my life is a reason to subjugate me to what a perfect hell this can be?" She pointed at him. "What you did to me when you locked me up for a month without any social contact was torture, inhuman, and wrong."

"So you _do_ know what 'wrong' is." Dr. Leon presumed.

Allegra glared at him, but said nothing in return.

"What you are feeling is righteous anger, a reason to be angry. What you feel towards me may be projected by your unregistered feelings of your father."

Allegra looked at him pointedly, saying, "Great, now if you put that mumbo jumbo on a piece of paper, maybe you'll win the Worst Fucking Psychoanalysis In the World award."

Dr. Leon frowned—in the thirty minutes he'd been here, little progress was made.

"I'm angry at you for keeping me in a room, restrained to a bed like an animal."

"You were behaving like an animal..."

"We're all fucking animals—some are just more innate about their primitive traits than morons like you," said Allegra coolly. "You're right by the way—I _am_ angry at you, I have good reason to be. I was used to having a nightly fuck, and then you lock me up."

"It was for your own good..."

"_My own good_? You're a piece of work." Allegra laughed, pointing at him. "How about I take your fucking cigarettes for a month when you smoke a pack a day, Doctor? I know you're a smoker too—I can smell it on you."

Dr. Leon frowned: "Sneaking a smoke time to time from my wife and your consistent need to rape and kill my employees are two different matters."

"They're the same ballpark."

"Not even close," Dr. Leon protested. He frowned deeply. "You're a pitiable soul, Allegra—we want to help you, get you to a state of peace."

"I'd be more peaceful if you'd stop trying to fix me."

"What you are now got you here," said Dr. Leon coldly. "It's time to change that."

"_You_ want to change that," accused Allegra. "This isn't therapy or rehab, Moron. This is prison. A few bars on my door, a shitty breakfast, and some goddamn TV remote tutorial placed on repeat would make this _exactly_ like prison."

"It doesn't have to be prison."

Allegra rolled her eyes, "What, by giving me privileges, you think I can feel good here?"

"It's a possibility, if you'd allow me to have a decent conversation with you." Dr. Leon negotiated gently. He sat on her bed, looking at her with some urgency. "I only want to talk to you, Allegra. It doesn't need to be about your past, your father, or what's been done to you."

Allegra stared at him saying, "I'm not buying it."

"I don't expect you to—after all, what I say is a lie, isn't it?" asked Dr. Leon. "My words don't matter because you can't tell if I'm lying or telling the truth."

Allegra nodded as he summarized what she'd just finished telling him.

"So that only makes me want to ask one more thing before I leave your company," said Dr. Leon gently.

"You've asked everything else without my permission—I don't see why you're asking for it now."

"I'm establishing a sense of trust and respect right now, Allegra. Please do the same."

"Fine." Allegra scoffed. "You can ask your question—even if I said 'no', you'd do it anyway."

Dr. Leon closed his eyes with attempt of patience before he opened them saying, "If you can't believe everything I tell you, then why do you believe what Joker tells you?"

Allegra gave him an odd look saying softly, "I don't believe what he tells me."

"He's spoken of you as his equal. His girlfriend. His lieutenant," said Dr. Leon. "My meets with him are just as complex are yours."

Allegra grinned at him: "It's one thing to believe nothing of words. It's quite the other to _know_ what is true and what is a lie."

"Do you _know_," returned Dr. Leon, "he values you more than anyone else?"

"I do."

"How?"

"I just do."

"That sounds more like an opinion than a fact," Dr. Leon replied indifferently.

"That's all a fact is, Doc. It's an opinion. Believed hard enough, it becomes fact. At least for the other person." Allegra returned calmly.

"How then do you know he believes it too, rather than making it up just to get you to like him a little more?" asked Dr. Leon. "What if he's manipulated you into thinking what you believe is true?"

"If he's playing mind games with me," said Allegra, "it's a beautiful game and I enjoy it just as much as Joker does. Have you put together the idea that Joker resembles a lot of my father? It's uncanny."

"You recognize this?" asked Dr. Leon. "Your father was a terrible man, Allegra."

"I have. I've also realized that this might be the reason he just does it for me; he and Daddy have the same method."

"Method?"

"Of playing games," said Allegra softly. She grinned deviously. "He plays the 'game' just like Daddy—except, a little better I think; I know I enjoy his performance more with him than I have with anyone else. I suppose it might be the make-up...or the suit...or the scars..."

"What of the possibility he's not your father, and maybe this is what causes your sexual satisfaction?" asked Dr. Leon, hoping for a chance to see that Allegra could be somewhat human about this topic.

Allegra simply stared at him, saying, "Why would I want him to be something different than my father? All good girls look for a man that resembles their father—it's the basest genetic for searching for a replica of someone who gave them more love than anyone else in the world could give."

"Your father was a despicable man you killed, Allegra; he raped you, molested you—he was a criminal, a rapist, manipulative and man with no morals or rules."

Allegra chuckled saying, "But a great lover—just like Joker."

Dr. Leon who stared at her with incredible disgust; he couldn't hide that kind of sick feeling even he attempted to do so. Allegra smirked at him.

"In those moments, I felt alive and happy. Why would I trade all that just so you can attempt to change who I want to be?" asked Allegra coldly. She looked at him pointedly: "Give me a room which he and I can share, Doctor Leon, and I won't harm a tiny hair on your or any of your staff's head. After all—Daddy always told me during Patty Cake I was a good girl—so by that logic, would it not be within your initial reason of coming into my cell unannounced to make me feel comfortable about being here?"

Dr. Leon frowned angrily as his own reason for coming here seemed to twist and bite him in the berries. The disgust in his face made Allegra grin.

"You give me that one privilege, Doctor, and I'll be what you've wanted me to be since I was first held here." said Allegra; then, saying so, in a sadist's seductive tone, "A good little girl."


	8. A Doctor For Allegra

(Sequel to 'The Games that Daddies Played')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

Chapter Eight: A Doctor For Allegra

**(())**

Allegra sat in her room quietly. She awaited the deliberation that would take a fairly long time—amongst the Arkham board members, among their own disturbed and subjugated staff, they would deliberate their greatly weighed options.

Choice A: Keep Allegra away from Joker, and in turn be dealt a world of hurt.

Choice B: Give to Allegra what she demands—a room shared with another patient, which for a patient of her mental status, has been forbidden for years since Amadeus Arkham (founder of the hospital and the current Dr. Arkham's great-grandfather) had laid down this hospital for the benefits of mentality for all inhabitants.

As Allegra hummed a soft lullaby, her tongue traced the left side of her mouth across the scar on her cheek. She sat on her bed, legs folded underneath her Indian-Style; her hands laced and unfolded over and over, having nothing better to do than this. She gave the room a subtle look, wondering the time, then grinned at the cameras at the corner of the room, the upper left corner, just above the door, ever gazing back at her from that small, shiny, black orb.

(())

"We can't give her what she wants," said Dr. Leon quietly, looking at the camera views with disdain. His certain disheartening gaze fell upon a brunette whose stare stained the cameras and his brain with the knowing in her heart—they'd have no other option, would they?

Dr. Arkham sat in the swivel chair just beside Dr. Leon; behind them was Rebecca, who watched Allegra through the cameras with a certain kind of fascination and equal fear. She made a clearing of her throat, perplexed by the doctors' uncertainty and dislike.

"Yes, Rebecca?" asked Dr. Arkham; he seemed surprised, as though he hadn't heard the small dark nurse coming into the room. She smiled with embarrassment—how meek she was!-and nodded to him respectively.

"I have a suggestion."

"We're not taking suggestions," said Dr. Arkham calmly. He grinned at her with a sentimental thanks, however.

"I doubt we have any other choices left—it'd be nice to get some insight," said Dr. Leon unhappily. "I don't know what to do, honestly; I've never been offered such a disgusting dilemma and I'm pushing fifty-five."

"This isn't a hotel where we serve caviar and break policies," said Dr. Arkham coldly. He gazed at the camera feed on Allegra's room; she was now pacing the room with a bounce in her step; every now and then she'd do a little hop and then pace a countered direction. Dr. Arkham shifted a colder gaze to the man with which Allegra demanded a shared room. It was perplexing that Joker, who was idly sitting in his bed with an amused smile on his face, seemed just as knowledgeable in their frustration as Allegra was self-assured. This didn't make either doctor happy.

Rebecca stepped forward.

"I know you're at a dilemma, doctors," said Rebecca softly. "But I really do have a suggestion that might help."

"What is it?" asked Dr. Leon, turning to her from his own swivel chair. Both hands on the arms were tense, almost clenching the plastic ends with the obvious frustration of this unhappy predicament.

"Joker and Miss Davenheart can share a room, to appease...Allegra." Rebecca said softly. She almost hesitated at the saying of either of Allegra's aliases, but the noticeable bravery was commended for Drs. Arkham and Leon found her recent incident with Allegra to be one that would ruin her, rather than make her bolder. They allowed her to speak when they saw the shift from modest quiet to determination.

"This won't happen," said Dr. Arkham. "I allowed her and Joker's tryst only so she would not attack any more of my staff; what happened to James—rest his soul—should not have happened in the first place, nor to you, Miss Rebecca."

Dr. Leon side-glanced Dr. Arkham with agreement as they both turned their eyes to the dark-skinned woman. Raven, straight hair cut just above her neck, arched eyebrows, and a simplicity in the gaze taken from her light brown eyes made Rebecca one of the prettiest nurses. Alongside with her beauty also was an incorruptible stand point of compassion and a will to believe all patients—no matter how seemingly the lost cause—could be redeemed.

Being so, Rebecca pointed to the cameras.

"She can stay with him," said Rebecca. "Do what she wants in that cell, but only in that room."

"And then what?" asked Dr. Arkham snidely—he pointed to the same cameras, saying sarcastically, "Should I let all the other sexual deviants do the same? Rebecca..."

"They don't have to know—no one but the doctors and nurses." Rebecca said. "While they do what they will in the cell, during all other times, Miss...Davenheart...and Joker could be separated so as not to encourage this activity among other patients."

There was silence between the trio as Dr. Arkham thought this through; Dr. Leon and Rebecca shared a look of understanding. While it was fairly disgusting to them that Allegra's demands would be met, the idea of it still being behind closed doors, after hours, and otherwise discreet had its perks. Still, they were handing over their balls to a woman who'd only been here for a month, and she'd already killed one of the employees, and attempted to rape Rebecca.

Twenty minutes of mental debate, Dr. Arkham closed his eyes, his upper lip curling in utter dislike. The reluctance in his eyes as he opened them was especially noticeable.

"If she stays in her own cell..." Dr. Arkham began.

"She will be just as brutal to the staff as she'd been before," Dr. Leon insisted.

"You believe her?"

"I'm not sure what about her words I believe but her tone was honest."

"You believe she'd hurt more of the staff?" asked Dr. Arkham softly.

"I do," said Dr. Leon. He glanced at Rebecca. "I fail to see any other option than Rebecca's suggestion. I hate giving into..."

"Terrorists," finished Dr. Arkham. "I refuse to bend the rules for someone such as her."

"We don't have a choice," said Dr. Leon coldly. "She will..."

"Learn that this isn't up for a negotiation; I'll tell her myself," said Dr. Arkham. He stood.

"Allegra can be controlled!" Dr. Leon snapped. "She can be—if this is how we must do it, I say it's the best shot we have! She and Joker share a room, that'll get rid of any unnecessary violence. Allegra swore to me that she would not hurt a hair on anyone's head if we complied. She would take her medication, she'd talk to me."

"And you believe her lies?"

"I don't know if she was lying."

Dr. Arkham frowned at him, stepping to the door. He'd gotten as far as placing his hand on the door knob, his fingers grabbing the hold and turning but he wasn't unable to completely dismiss the situation. He glared at the door, uncertain to follow the rules placed by generations ago, or the whims of some sexually distressed female patient of his.

There was silence for a few minutes before Dr. Leon stood out of his chair, walking with a gentle pace towards the administrator.

"I don't like it any more than you do, Doctor," he explained quietly. "I hate it—but if this is what keeps Allegra's homicidal aggression at bay, I'm for it. If anything, it helps with the part of her that makes her especially dangerous."

"It only proves we're weak," snarled Dr. Arkham through gritted teeth.

"Allegra has to make a demand to fornicate with a man whose standards are perhaps lower than the man who raised her," said Dr. Leon softly. "She's the weak one."

"I..." Dr. Arkham shook his head, lips moving but the words were forbidden to leave his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Allegra isn't a lost soul, Leon; she's mad. She's insane. She's deluded by years of vindication and appraisal only happily received from her eccentric, manipulative patriarch—I hardly see any way out of this where we end up on top."

Rebecca stepped towards Dr. Arkham, touching his shoulder.

"I want to explain the rules to her," said Rebecca quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You can't." Dr. Leon immediately forbade it.

"I need to." Rebecca insisted, her voice stronger and louder. "If she can see that even the fearful can stand up to her, maybe she'll realize..."

"Allegra's not any ordinary patient you've dealt with, Miss Rebecca," said Dr. Leon patiently. "She is a narcissistic patient; your insistence upon reading her the rights would only irritate her—you're no doctor, or the administrator. She may think herself belittled to be in the presence of someone with no doctorate."

"She's no better than me," Rebecca responded, insulted.

"You are far better than her—but not in her mindset." Dr. Leon replied. "If anyone will explain these new rules to her, it should be me. I know her better. I know her a little more than anyone in this room."

"Yes," said Dr. Arkham sarcastically, "but she's no longer sixteen and consolable."

Rebecca's mind was elsewhere, as her thoughts continued even while they debated among themselves.

"I knew her then, and now." Dr. Leon argued to Dr. Arkham, who closed the door to continue this debate—it clearly was no closer to being resolved now than it was an hour ago when it first started.

"Knowing how she was in the past, I can possibly connect her former self."

"She was crazy then," Dr. Arkham insisted. "And enabling her to continue her sexual addiction..."

"She's not addicted to sex as she is to Joker's presence—the very atmosphere he presents to her—and close representation of her father's habits," Dr. Leon protested off-handedly. He waved at the cameras—indicating Joker, "if she was addicted to sex as greatly as we believed initially, her trivial pursuits could be handled by a fifteen-hundred dollar hooker, but I doubt even _that_ would work. Through Joker, she gets what she received from her father: the substantial..."

"Don't talk medical jargon with me, Leon—you forget I'm a doctor too," Dr. Arkham scoffed. He rolled his eyes. "It makes me just as qualified to speak to Allegra Davenheart as it does..."

"She isn't familiar with you," retorted Dr. Leon. "She'll attempt to sway your mind..."

"I know the mind games!" Dr. Arkham retorted.

Dr. Leon rolled his eyes this time, starting to the door, indicating that this was over, that _he_ would speak to Allegra. However, Arkham grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the aforementioned exit, clearly upset that he was ready to end the conversation before the decision was made clear. As they argued about who would talk to Allegra, who could get her to understand them more, Rebecca attempted to interrupt them.

"Doctors..."

Dr. Leon's voice overwhelmed hers, speaking loudly to Dr. Arkham: "She'll feel more comfortable with me—I was her past doctor."

"I don't care if she feels comfortable or if she's afraid—this isn't therapy at this point, it's negotiation with a terrorist and I'll be damned if you're the one to make her feel as though she can simply receive whatever she may ask!"

"_Me_ make her feel—you're certifiable!"

Rebecca cleared her throat, saying louder, "...Doctors..."

When they continued to argue in less than dulcet tones, Rebecca glared at them and shouted, "DOCTORS!"

They stopped in mid-sentences, looking at her with subtle surprise. Meek, Quiet Rebecca never raised her tone!

"You both are equally outmatched for...Allegra..." said Rebecca coolly, looking at them. "She won't take _either_ of you seriously because you _both_ have, one way or another, called her crazy."

"Oh, look, someone believes themselves to be a scholar," Dr. Arkham chastised. "And _you_ consider yourself the viable one to talk to Allegra?"

"Of course not—she terrifies me," said Rebecca. "And according to you, I would only make her feel less than valuable; I don't want that."

"Then why the interruption?" sighed Dr. Arkham unhappily.

Rebecca frowned, saying, "You want my opinion, Administrator? I have one. It's one you won't agree with but like you two have said, what choice do we have?"

"Fine." Dr. Arkham replied after much skeptical deliberation. "Who do _you_ think should speak to Allegra."

"A doctor whose in the same 'right' mind as she is," said Rebecca coldly. With disdain she answered them: "Dr. Johnathan Crane."

Dr. Arkham gave her a curious look before Dr. Leon further clarified with impressed but equal dislike, "Scarecrow."


	9. A Respectable Meeting

(Sequel to 'Games that Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered by Lambs**

**Chapter Nine: A Respectable Meeting**

(())

Author's Note: I'm pleased to see people are happy to read Scarecrow's soon involvement. I thought Cillian Murphy did a fine job portraying Scarecrow/Dr. Johnathan Crane. He's a good-lookin' man, woo hoo! Anyway, I guess you all are excited to read this chapter, so onward!

(Thank you for all the reviews; it just makes me soooo happy! Thanks especially to JoJo1812, SwordStitcher, ofstarsandearth. Rukoitalian65, for consistently reviewing :) I always look forward to hearing from you all!)

Allegra smirked when the door opened, seeing Dr. Leon and Rebecca. Behind them was Conner, the temperamental guard boy of them all. She made a slighted bow to either of them, which only Dr. Leon returned politely, but Rebecca smiled at her—more fearful than respectfully. Whether Allegra commended Rebecca for her bravery of coming back or the fact that Rebecca made sure to keep Conner behind her (not for the boy to try and hurt her), it wasn't sure why Allegra grinned precariously at all of them.

"Wrists out, please," said Dr. Leon gently. He smiled when Allegra sarcastically held out her hands. Conner stepped forward to gladly cuff her, but Rebecca stopped him. They argued in heated whispers before Conner scoffed unhappily, stepping out of the room as Rebecca snatched the metal bracelets from him, glaring as though she was disgusted and disappointed with Conner's temper. Dr. Leon narrowed his eyes, observing Rebecca as she interacted with Allegra—the skittish way she tiptoed around the young woman before placing the cuffs on her wrists was amiably suspicious.

"I thought you'd be out of here," said Allegra softly, grinning when Rebecca snapped the bracelets.

"I'm not that easy to scare," said Rebecca nonchalantly. She dropped her hands to the side, looking at Rebecca boldly.

"Something tells me next time I might have to try harder, yeah?" Allegra teased, grinning widely when the bold gaze faltered in Rebecca's eyes, changing briefly to fear before Dr. Leon cleared his throat.

"Miss Allegra, if you would..."

"Ooh, sure, sure," said Allegra, side-stepping the nurse so she could be led by Dr. Leon's arm. "Where are we going?"

Dr. Leon didn't answer her but thanks to Conner's response, Allegra received a great deal of news.

"We're going to let you speak to your insane peers," said Conner snidely. "See if they can't get you to settle down nicely in this humble abode. I bet..."

"Conner, that's enough." Dr. Leon snapped when he saw Allegra's jaw clench with dislike of the man that strutted in front of them down the white corridor.

Allegra glanced at Dr. Leon.

"Haven't made your prognosis yet?" asked Allegra. "I figured you'd _leap_ with the offer of my non-violent benefits. Wouldn't that calm your dreams, yeah? Wouldn't make it so much easier for you to observe me than..."

"God," Conner snapped, turning around to look at her. "Do you _ever_ shut up?"

"Conner," Rebecca hissed.

"What? I'm just saying—it'd be nice for once to walk down a hallway silently, rather than having to hear all these weirdos jabber out of their assholes."

"My jabber is special," said Allegra. "If you want silence, I'd implore you put your mouth where it truly would feel most familiar."

"Where's that?" Conner dared to ask.

"In any man's fuckhole." Allegra responded coolly.

Conner stared at her, then found his rage. Allegra raised her eyebrows when Rebecca stepped in front of her, slapping his wrist before pointing in the opposite direction.

"This isn't the school yard!" Rebecca chided. "Cool off. Then come back."

Allegra grinned at Conner who glared daggers at her before walking down the hallway, growling in low profane murmurs. She simply watched after him before she turned an impressed gaze at Rebecca, who rebuffed the madness with a scathing noise. Clearly, she'd seen enough immaturity from the hospital staff that this was no different than any other employee cop-out. Dr. Leon brushed it under a rug, taking Allegra's arm and moving her forward—better forward than back.

"If we're going to a surprise party," goaded Allegra, "I prefer it that my eyes be blindfolded—makes the suspense stronger and therefore, more fun."

"We're not going to a party, Miss Allegra," said Dr. Leon calmly. "I _have_ made a deliberation on your offer, but it won't come from me."

"From you?" asked Allegra, laughing. "Too afraid to tell me 'no'?"

"It's not that," said Dr. Leon politely. "You tend not to take me seriously."

"Well yeah—you're out of your mind." Allegra replied.

"So," Dr. Leon continued as though he'd not heard her, "I'm going about this in a different way. You are still my patient, legally."

"And what about _il_legally?" Allegra questioned, her smile widening when she saw Rebecca's jaw clench and Dr. Leon's face contort with sickness.

"You'll find out on your own," said Dr. Leon, his voice polite but the dislike in his eyes for the whole predicament made Allegra's curiosity peak.

She was being guided down two different corridors, then she stood in an elevator. She glanced at Rebecca, grinning at her.

"Ever did it in an elevator, Becky?" asked Allegra, her voice light but the tone was entreating.

"...No..." Rebecca answered hesitantly.

"I suggest it," said Allegra sweetly. She turned from the woman, who watched her with unease but equal fascination, then looked at the metal elevator doors which reflected back their own puzzling, distorted reflections. "It's almost forbidden."

"It _is_ forbidden," said Dr. Leon. He glanced at Rebecca: "In a workplace."

"I never did while I was working," said Allegra, laughing. "It was at a party—I think he was some kind of bachelor. Sadly, no Bruce Wayne, I can tell you that; his suit wasn't as flashy, and the sex was...how can I say—very one-sided."

Rebecca drew away from Allegra, slinking against the wall farthest from the woman.

"Were you working for Joker?" asked Dr. Leon (might as well get a little information from her as they rode the elevator down two floors).

"Yeah." Allegra answered. "The work was a lot more gratifying than when I was working for Maroni—he had no sense of humor."

"Maroni?" asked Dr. Leon, sounding interested, when really he hoped this would actually add to their session time. Like Allegra had promised, she didn't make any snide remarks or implicating sexual offers; it was almost a decent conversation.

"Was working for the mob all that it was cracked up to be?" asked Rebecca; her curiosity was tugged and she no longer was afraid of Allegra as before.

Allegra turned, body and all, towards the nurse, who only stepped back a fraction of a space when the sudden dark eyes narrowed with obvious liking. The look made Rebecca shift on her feet—the elevator ride seemed to take eons—as Allegra simply grinned.

"If I'd changed bosses, it might have been more exciting."

"Bosses?" repeated Rebecca.

"Yes," said Allegra. "I worked for Maroni—not Carmine."

"Carmine—the..." Dr. Leon began, but Allegra cut him off.

"The head of the mob gang before he was driven to insanity? Yes, the same. I knew him briefly—some kind of meeting I had with Maroni and the big man himself. But at the time, I was fucking the Italian, not some dirty, greased-up motherfucker who claimed to own the whole city and its sewers."

Allegra shrugged as she turned to the elevator doors, which opened upon her smile.

"At one point, I thought Carmine was a real powerful man, but all that enabled him was the money; he lost that, and now he's sitting in a cell somewhere in this hospital, probably muttering anecdotes like the true bitch he really was." Allegra stated. She glanced at Dr. Leon adding, "Compared to Joker, he's a little ant with two legs squished under a boot."

They got out of the elevator (Dr. Leon and Rebecca equally exhaling a deep breath of relief) and started down another white corridor. They were wider, and decorated with pictures, which was a new thing since Allegra remained on a section in the hospital where nothing _but_ white clouded the walls, floors, and ceiling. Seeing the interesting change of scenery, even patients in orange (like her) walking around and talking in a room, made Allegra's curiosity intensify.

"What's all this?" asked Allegra.

They passed the same room—it was a large foyer, a living room—that had a television, pin ball machine, pool table (had to shoot pool with hands, not sticks, since the cues were considered weapons), large couch and chairs. The patients there were chilling out, talking, laughing—some muttered quietly to themselves. A second later, one patient went stark-raving mad, shouting something about big flying monkeys and someone was after his gold tooth.

Allegra gave the male patient an amusing grin, which she was given in return, before the white-dressed boys, nurse's aides, and nurses brought him down on the ground and gave him a shot through one hell of a large needle. Seeing the man lapse in a state of sedation, Allegra's eyes hardened.

Seeing this reaction, Dr. Leon cleared his throat, entreating that they continue past the room.

One long white corridor later was a large cafe—plastic trays, plastic cutlery and such were lined on buffet-style lines; cafeteria personnel were serving snacks (cookies and half-sandwiches) for those hungry patients, who walked in lines, sat at tables, and talked leisurely.

One patient, a long-haired woman with fair eyes, a meek complexion, and sandy blonde hair looked up from her tray reluctantly, but smiled ever so faintly when she saw Allegra. Allegra returned it. Right after, some male patient decided to come behind this pretty patient and hit her in the shoulder—for blatant reasons unknown.

Immediately, the blonde backed down—no fighting needed; she was already subdued. The male laughed loudly. Allegra growled, and pulled out of Dr. Leon's restraint. Immediately, the doctor shouted for assistance; Rebecca stared as Allegra—in hand cuffs—ran to the man who laughed loudly at the woman's submissive response.

She stepped on the table and then grabbed her arms around his neck, slamming the two of them to the ground; Allegra grunted when she hit the floor, but the chain link of her bracelet was doing its famous work on the man's throat; he clawed at her wrists, arms...

"Like bullying women, do you!" Allegra snapped, pulling back her hands so the metal pressed harder against the man's adam apple. "COME ON!"

"Come on, Jake! Get her! Get her!" the patients roared around.

"ALLEGRA!" Dr. Leon snapped. He took the restraints and pulled them above the man's head, dragging her away from him. 'Jake', who'd happily been bullying the scared-looking woman hiding under the table, grabbed his throat, gasping and choking for air. Men around him quickly pulled Jake from the doctors and nurses, who held their needles carefully, waiting for any of them to continue fighting.

Allegra pushed away from Dr. Leon, glaring at him.

"Don't you _ever_..."

"You promised not to hurt anyone," Dr. Leon snapped.

"I never said anything about them!" Allegra retorted, gesturing both hands to Jake, and the men that glared at Allegra for attacking one of their brothers. She brushed Dr. Leon's scoff away, glancing under the table to see that the sandy blonde had scurried some place else to avoid any more attention. Allegra gave the absence a bitter half-grin, but looked at Dr. Leon.

"I'm not keeping any ends of my bargain until you settle mine," said Allegra. She gave him a look.

"Come, Allegra." Dr. Leon insisted. He took her shoulder with a placid gentleness but the evidence of disappointment was ever existent in his tone.

Allegra willfully walked out of the cafeteria while security guards, guard boys, nurse's aides and nurses told each and every one of them that this incident was likely to not happen again. The buzz of Allegra's attack on 'Jake' was the topic of the day.

(())

"Why am I here?" asked Allegra as they entered a room. Like all the other places in this godforsaken building, it was white. The chairs were wooden, painted white; the tables were wooden, but like the furniture, it was white. Allegra frowned at the brightness, sitting in the chair that Dr. Leon had pulled out for her. Rebecca sat on the other side of Allegra.

Before she could get an answer, there was someone else being brought into the room. Two guards dressed in blue, and then one man dressed in the bright orange, like Allegra. Seeing him, she smiled immediately, but didn't register complete familiarity, as Dr. Leon quietly observed.

The patient that now sat in front of Allegra was lean, lanky, but the definition of his arms were one of acquiring muscularity—probably hitting the gym in these parts since there was nothing better to do than to talk to one's self or the wall. His cerulean blue eyes made contact with her dark brown orbs, and the gaze between them was almost immediate liking.

Dr. Leon looked at the security guards: "Thank you, officers; I'll let you know when they're through."

Allegra caught it immediately, looking from the attractive patient to Dr. Leon, saying pointedly, "'They'?"

"Yes," confirmed Dr. Leon. He indicated the two patients. "I told you, Miss Allegra, that I was still your doctor, but it's clear in no matter what position I'm placed, you will not properly speak to me in the promised conversation."

Allegra rolled her eyes, saying, "Fantastic—you've just graduated Psychology 101."

"See?" said Dr. Leon. "These remarks would get us no where."

"I asked for a different doctor a _long_ time ago," Allegra reminded. "You failed to comply then and see what kind of mess you got yourself into?"

"This mess isn't my doing; it's yours." Dr. Leon corrected. "However, I _have _decided a few things but it will not be from me you'll hear it."

Allegra turned from him to look at the attractive patient, who looked at her with equal knowing. She looked Dr. Leon saying, "I get your meaning."

"Good. Now, I'm giving you five minutes..."

"Great," interrupted Allegra. "Now get out."

"Five minutes to introduce, ten minutes to explain, and then another ten to give your final thoughts," Dr. Leon continued as though never having been interrupted. "Guards will be outside, and if one of you decides to go against any of this hospital's policies, I'll be forced to..."

"Give me another one of your mind-fucking sedatives?" Allegra returned sarcastically—across from her, the patient grinned at her. "I said I've received your meaning—you mustn't repeat yourself."

"Good," said Dr. Leon. He looked at Rebecca. "I believe we've earned a luncheon, don't you think?"

Rebecca nodded; she left with him out of the room; the door that closed made a significant noise of being locked from the inside and out. Allegra glanced over her shoulder to observe the metal locks, then turned to the patient. Like her, he had hand restraints. She observed his rectangular glasses, the subtle look he gave her.

"I didn't think I'd ever meet _you _again, Dr. Crane." Allegra said, smirking at him.

"Actually, it's Scarecrow."

"Grand," replied Allegra smoothly. She smirked: "Work for anyone interesting lately?"

Crane grinned at her saying, "Not recently. I've been detained." As though amused, he indicated the room with outstretched arms. "I hear _you've_ made drastic changes since our brief encounter."

"Not really," said Allegra.

Crane made a face that seemed convinced of her response but the skeptical gaze he sent her was obvious of little persuasion.

"You were working for Mr. Falcone when I was introduced to you." Crane stated. He shrugged one shoulder adding, "Although, at that time, I believe you went by 'Kate'."

"I never worked for Falcone," said Allegra with a smile. "Maroni was my boss. I had no relations with that part of the family until much later when Carmine lost his mind." Allegra explained, as though they were catching up on past deals and breaks, then talking about the weather. She brushed her hands on the table, a tad bit distracted.

"Maroni and I didn't exactly go together like peanut butter and jelly," said Allegra.

"I hear it was five years," Crane returned. "That's a rather long term for two people to claim incompatibility."

"Five years of my time wasted, if you ask me." Allegra returned. She flicked a piece of dirt from the table, looking at the white paint with annoyance. "Had I known just how knee deep in shit Carmine was getting himself into, I might have resigned a lot earlier to work for someone else."

"Like whom?"

"You." Allegra returned.

Crane raised his eyebrows at her, surprised, but equally flattered. She leaned forward, smirking at him.

"Had I known _you_ were the one mixing potions in basements, helping Ra's Al Ghul put out the compound in the air, creating all that mayhem, I might have hopped ships and sailed with you." Allegra said softly.

Crane smiled at her, saying, "I made the medicine, sure, but I never knew he was going to make it airborne."

Allegra chuckled saying, "You may not have expected it, but I know you enjoyed it."

"How can you possibly know that? You know nothing about me." Crane replied.

"We can change that."

Allegra moved towards him a little closer. Before Crane seemed to know what was happening, Allegra's lips touched his just briefly. He returned it after a second when she didn't break the unprecedented kiss. She pulled away, smiling at him. The former doctor seemed a bit dazed and still surprised by it, but he recovered shortly.

"What did you see when you breathed the toxin, Miss Davenheart?" asked Crane.

"Don't call me that."

"Is it not your name?"

Allegra sat back in her chair, a frown obvious on her face.

"It is," said Allegra. "That's neither here nor there, _Crane_."

The patient gave Allegra a distilled look of touche, finding her response more than appealing to whatever sense of fascination he had for her.

"To answer your question," said Allegra, "I saw nothing."

"Nothing?" asked Crane. "That's odd."

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself," replied Allegra simply. "My father taught me that."

"I hear a lot of interesting things about your father," Crane replied. "Most of it is what the media has to say."

"All bad things?" Allegra returned.

"They are."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"I doubt it would."

They were silently watching each other before Allegra leaned forward, looking at him.

"Why did the paranoid has-been doctors leave me alone with you?" asked Allegra. "I expected an answer to my offer, not to be placed in a room with..."

Crane raised his hands in subtle surrender, in turn it made Allegra curious. He was polite, but firm.

"I could play mind games with you—the both of us could, I'm sure."

Allegra considered this saying softly, "You were highly spoken of when it came to mind games."

"Really? By whom?" asked Crane.

"Oh please," laughed Allegra, "you constantly stood at the stands, vouching for men who were clearly in their rights minds for murder and you made each of them appear quite insane. Taking them to your asylum so as to 'heal' them." She narrowed her eyes at him, the mischief curving her lips: "You may have had Falcone and Maroni convinced. But I know better."

Crane grinned: "You're a smart woman."

"That's a given. I don't know _what_ you were doing to these 'insane' people, but I have a good idea it wasn't talking about the weather." She grinned saying curiously, "What _were_ you doing to them, Scarecrow?"

Crane gave her a crooked smile, and Allegra chuckled.

"Hazard a guess," said Allegra softly. "Carmine Falcone wasn't really crazy in the beginning, was he?"

Crane nodded once, bowing a bit. In return he said, "Correct you are, once again. Evidently, I can get nothing past someone of your caliber."

"Flattery will get you no where," said Allegra.

Crane chuckled handsomely, saying, "It's not flattery if it's true."

Allegra smiled at him, no doubt flattered.

Crane looked at her hands that were a bit fidgety, not quite so constant but every now and again, her left thumb would bend to her ring finger, twirling the silver band as though she might have been thinking of something else...or someone else.

"Are you married?" asked Crane, smiling at her.

"No," said Allegra.

"Engaged?"

"No."

"Recently divorced?" Crane asked.

Allegra chuckled, looking at him as she said, "Why do you ask?"

"Call it a man's natural curiosity."

Allegra smiled: "Why, are you interested?"

Crane shrugged saying with a natural honey charm, "Your brain activity is nothing I've ever observed before. How the doctors—if you can call them that—have explained to me, your past homicidal tendencies and sexual offenses are most likely linked to a dissociative patriarch."

"Wow," Allegra scoffed, "You sound _just_ like them."

"I _am_ a doctor," Crane reminded cynically.

"Then why are **you** in_ here_?" asked Allegra.

Crane smiled at her, as though he realized he'd been caught in his own questionnaire. He dodged that link, and asked politely, "Do you consider yourself married to him?"

"Who?"

"Joker." Crane answered.

"Why?"

"Like I said before," said Crane elusively, "A man's curiosity."

Allegra smirked: "You like me, don't you?"

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" Crane asked, smiling at her.

"I find there's no other way to be."

"And _I_ find your mind something worth studying," said Crane. A handsome grin passed his features as he added charmingly, "I'd _love_ to get you on my couch."

Allegra smiled sweetly in response. There was a tap on the glass; the two turned to see the ward clerk against the glass, her pencil tapping her watch to indicate they only had minutes left.

Allegra rolled her eyes, turning to Crane.

"So, why are you talking to me rather than Arkham or Leon?"

"How it was explained to _me_," said Crane pointedly, "is that you won't listen to anyone you consider below yourself; I don't expect anything less from a person who was spoiled by her father all of her life and then works for a mob loiter, later, a clown who—in my opinion—is beyond any medicinal treatment."

"You have a way with words," Allegra replied, giving him a charming smile.

"Thank you," returned Crane graciously. He tapped the table with a finger, indicating themselves. "This situation has been considered delicate—by all of Arkham."

"So give me the finer lines," Allegra responded. "Why are _you_ here instead of Dr. Arkham? Why are you speaking to me instead of that has-been doctor Leon, who thinks I'm still sixteen instead of what I am right now."

"Why? The insane negotiating with the crazies. What they fail to understand is that no two patients are within the same mental incapacity," said Crane lightly. He shrugged: "Evidently, they believe the amateur logic that if one patient speaks candor to another patient, she will come to terms with whatever terms they've set when conversing with her peers. Personally, I thought it sounded idiotic."

"Moronic." Allegra agreed.

"Exactly," said Crane. He made a pass of his hand to her, continuing, "However, you and I are moving along swimmingly, so clearly, they must be onto something."

"It's a fucking medical miracle."

Crane chuckled in agreement. The ward clerk tapped on the glass again, indicating time was almost gone. Allegra glared daggers at the woman, who suddenly appeared more busy with her computer than the time. She looked at Crane.

He continued: "Cutting to the chase, Allegra, the administration and your doctor says 'yes' to your offer, with the exception that you and the clown are only sharing that room on a nightly basis. In that other time, you will be separated."

Allegra smiled: "This went better than I expected."

"You're taking this rather lightly" said Crane. He leaned forward, smirking at her. "Since we have time left, I do wish to ask you a few questions of my own...from my own curiosity."

"Fine," Allegra convened.

At her sudden stance of giving permission, Crane was surprised—he'd been told of her consistent need to withdrawal when being asked questions but this was certainly not the case. Maybe it was because she knew he was as mind-warped as she was, or perhaps, it was that reason Allegra considered him in the same respectable villainous stance as she valued herself. Whatever the matter, it did the job.

"What is your relationship with Joker?" asked Crane.

"What do you mean?" asked Allegra.

"Are you lovers?" asked Crane. "Clearly, you must be _something_ involving intimacy, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I don't know what we are," said Allegra honestly, smirking. "I prefer it that way."

"The lines don't blur?"

"They blur," said Allegra. She shifted in her seat, grinning at him. "It's seeing a picture for its color, not its fine lines."

"Does your picture keep one color or several?"

Allegra cocked her head to the side, curious to his inquiry but seemed to get the hint when his blue eyes flickered a hint of more than just liking.

She said softly, "Are you coming onto me, Doctor?"

"Would you be insulted if I was?" asked Crane in return.

Allegra leaned forward, as though she was ready to give him another kiss. When Crane leaned towards her, she pulled back, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"See?" Allegra whispered. "I can play mind games too—and I don't need pharmacology."

The the door opened as Dr. Leon and Rebecca entered with the security guards; they were laughing and such until they entered the room, and their happy faces dropped to ones of complete seriousness. They began to separate the patients, taking Allegra out of the room. As she left, Crane watched after her, his eyes making a swift memory of her mind games and the beautiful way she strutted out of the room, even if she was being escorted by a doctor and a nurse. She might as well had been leading _them_.

**(())**

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" asked Allegra.

"It was," began Dr. Leon, but he was interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you, Moron," Allegra snapped. She looked at Rebecca. "You."

"It...it was fine." Rebecca answered hesitantly.

"Good." Allegra returned sweetly. She continued to stare at Rebecca, who bit her lip uncertainly in response of the woman's consistent gaze. When she began to fidget Allegra grinned widely as she said, "I guess I don't have to try as hard as I thought."

"To do what exactly?" Rebecca questioned.

They went on the elevator.

"To scare you." Allegra answered.

The doors closed. Rebecca gave her a cool look as she replied quietly, "You're not scaring me, Miss Allegra."

"I know." Allegra said softly. "But I wasn't talking about means of intimidation."

Rebecca gave Allegra a wide-eyed gaze, but the response was unseen by Dr. Leon. If the doctor could truly see what was going on, he might have seen Rebecca's eyes dilate ever so slightly when Allegra smiled at her—those lips curving into a seductive grin. It was split second; just as it crossed Allegra's mouth, it disappeared leaving Rebecca with all kinds of emotions, except those of comfort. Dr. Leon stepped off the elevator with Allegra, offering to bring her to the cell alone. Rebecca more than happily complied, hitting the buttons of the door to lead anywhere but to that woman.

Allegra walked with Dr. Leon.

"She's a beautiful woman, isn't she, Doc?" asked Allegra.

"I'm not sure—I've not given it much thought."

"Yeah you have," said Allegra. "You're afraid to admit it—might be attracted to something that's a little forbidden?"

Dr. Leon gave her a subtle look, saying, "Where are you going with this, Allegra?"

"Keep an eye on your staff, Doctor," said Allegra. "I think some of them have...um..._forbidden_ thoughts."

"What do you mean?"

Allegra shrugged as she was placed in her cell, looking at him with a wide grin as he undid her cuffs. She said softly, "Can't wait to see my roommate—this whole trip has been one hectic event after another!"

Dr. Leon shook his head, closing and locking the door; his mind wasn't on the laugh that Allegra emitted, but what she had said. Why did he need to keep an eye on his staff? What forbidden thoughts? Were these thoughts about him or between employees? Were they more than that? Less?

He walked down the corridors, the gears turning in his brain. Meanwhile, Allegra drew on the wall with her finger the one name that would possibly get her out of this building one way or another, when the time came just right. The invisible name read: "Rebecca".


	10. A Beautiful Death

(Sequel to 'Games that Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered by Lambs**

Chapter Ten: A Beautiful Death

**(())**

_In clothes I have been buried._

_ Dirt above, the ground, below me._

_ If anyone can hear me,_

_ Know in my box, I am screaming._

Allegra had cited the poem quietly. Nothing but herself was going to be escorted to the lower levels of Arkham, it was going to be easy transferring her to the first floor of the asylum into a better atmosphere that didn't require constant isolation. Dr. Leon was on her right, two other security guards were flanking her left and behind. The one on the left was a large man, neither overweight or completely muscular; he was just big-boned, mostly in his arms and legs, but the gut was from eating one too many twinkies in high school. His face was covered in blonde scruff, eyes staring forward through circular frames. He held onto Allegra's left arm, not in an overtly strong grip, just to let her know she wasn't about to escape his clutches.

On his badge read 'Officer Kevin Pearson'. He, like the other officers, never truly introduced themselves; they expected people to know who they were because of their uniforms, and just understand their role was to keep the mischief at an all time low. Seeing Allegra's ear-to-ear grin when they entered her cell and wordlessly carried her out, the mischief was a cloud that surrounded her. They could pretty much feel it when they touched her cold skin.

Behind her was Officer Pierce Pearson, not a relative to Officer Kevin Pearson. In a society where names ran together in an old mixing pot, it wasn't odd at all to see relatives working with other relatives, especially in a place as haywire as this. Granted, while Officers Pierce and Kevin weren't related by blood, they acted like brothers all the same. They'd trade funny faces when Dr. Leon wasn't looking, even exchange a note of happy weather between them, but otherwise, said nothing to Allegra.

Dr. Leon, who stood and walked on her right, was quiet. Like all the other staff members of Arkham, he was no more happy to see policy breaking into pieces than the officers were to see that wicked grin on Allegra's face. She was glowing.

"Ever look up poetry contests, Doctor?" asked Allegra as they stepped into the elevator.

Both guards remained behind Allegra while Dr. Leon took the lead. He turned to look at her after he pressed the button to go on the ground floor—the first floor, where patients were walking around, closely supervised by guards, orderlies, and nurses; but freedom was alive and well down there.

Curious to her sudden topic, Dr. Leon shrugged saying politely, "I'm not much of a poet, Miss Allegra."

"Nonsense—everyone has a poet inside them. Some are more aware of it." Allegra replied. "I bet even Officer Pearson and Pearson know a bit of poetry; you have to woo women one way or another."

She glanced at them curiously, but they didn't register any notion of agreeing or denial. She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," said Allegra. "Poetry is meant for classy people; being security guards, I doubt they would know any. That doesn't matter either."

"Is there a point in this?" asked Dr. Leon softly.

"Not all conversations have a point," said Allegra. She smiled at him. "It makes being in an elevator with three men a little less awkward when I start talking."

"Actually," said Officer Kevin Pearson (the stocky blonde), "I think it's making it more awkward."

"Yeah," said Officer Pierce Pearson, "It's almost uncomfortable."

"Don't be ridiculous," Allegra chided. "Dr. Leon was right; I _do_ have a point to my conversation."

The elevator doors opened; Dr. Leon walked out first, holding his hand out to take Allegra's handcuff links and moving her out so the officers flanked her once more. As they ventured towards the non-violent crowd who were gathering in the visitation room, which Allegra recognized as the room she and Crane had been conversing inside.

She didn't take any disturbances; she continued walking like the docile person she'd promised to be. Herded like a sheep to its familiar herd, Allegra stepped in time with her doctor and guards. She made a swift look to the doctor.

"I wrote a poem when I was in the first grade," said Allegra gently.

Hearing her talk of the past, Dr. Leon walked slower, so maybe a small amount of insight could be taken. He kept his guard though; the same trap was always set with Allegra as it was with Joker; people would mistake a certain fact to be true and then all the while as the patient spoke, they actually had a punch line waiting at the end. One would feel foolish for thinking they actually were speaking from their heart, rather than an amused sadistic point of view.

Allegra passed a couple of patients, dressed in orange like herself, as she walked down the corridor. She turned to Dr. Leon.

"Sometimes," she said, "I just recite the poem; it gives me a little insight of my life."

"What is the poem?" asked Dr. Leon.

Allegra smiled, pleased at his interest and she cited it softly: "_In clothes, I am buried. Dirt above, the ground, below me. If anyone can hear me, Know in my box, I am screaming." _

"That's a disturbing poem for such a small child," said Dr. Leon.

"I entered it in a poetry contest," said Allegra softly.

"Did you win?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?" asked Dr. Leon.

Allegra smiled bitterly, saying, "My mother handled the mail at home. Maybe you should ask her."

If it'd been a horror movie, Dr. Leon might have heard the low, steady 'boom' of a drum beating. He furrowed his eyebrows at Allegra in questionable pity, but Allegra grinned suddenly.

"Maybe you _should_ talk to your mother," said Dr. Leon. They walked down a corridor—how many there had been, Allegra had lost count. It was a forever winding maze of turns, lefts, rights, and ramps. The longer they walked down this hall, the less traffic there seemed. They were nearing the patient rooms—all of them, as they entered this particular hall—were on both sides, lined down.

"You could talk to her," said Allegra quietly, her lips pursing unhappily. "I won't speak a word."

"Are you angry with her?"

"I have no reason to be angry with her." Allegra replied. They were halfway down the hall.

"You could resolve whatever feelings you have with her; that might relieve any mistaken anger," said Dr. Leon. He touched her shoulder gently as they stopped in front of the last door on the left side of the hall.

Allegra turned to look at him.

"You know what's wrong with people like you?" asked Allegra; her voice was calm, her tone was gentle. It was a tone of insight, as though she was telling him he had something in his teeth. Hearing her odd voice, Dr. Leon gazed at her with expectancy.

"What's 'wrong' with people like me?" asked Leon.

Allegra grinned at him in genuine pity: "You think you can solve any problem that comes to you; you think you can finish what has been started, cure any ailment."

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Dr. Leon.

"No. There's nothing wrong with that. Not initially." Allegra said. She frowned. "Some people don't want to be cured. Some people don't want to be fixed. Half the time you think there's something wrong, or they want help, they hardly want or need it."

She stepped towards Dr. Leon; he remained on his ground, but watched her uncertainly; she was unpredictable as the man who laid in bed, asleep, behind the door.

"Criminals aren't difficult," said Allegra sweetly. "You just have to know what they want."

"What do _you_ want, Allegra?"

She paused, as though she was trying to figure it out herself. She smiled after a second.

"Nothing you're willing to give me."

"What do you want?" asked Dr. Leon, insistent.

Allegra gave him a look and said softly: "I want a beautiful death."

Dr. Leon stared at her incredulously, so did the officers. Allegra held out her hands so they could uncuff her. Still in shock of her words, Dr. Leon pulled out the key from his key ring, unlocked her metal links, and took them from her wrists as the officers guided her inside. She turned briefly before completely entering the room.

"But not even Joker will give me that," said Allegra, losing her seriousness and gaining a sense of humor, "so I guess I'll settle for the next best thing."

"What's that?"

"Making your lives a living hell until that day comes." Allegra said, winking at them. She walked inside, and they closed the door shut.

The officers looked at Dr. Leon, quite disturbed.

"What..." began Kevin Pearson.

"Don't question it," said Dr. Leon. He turned to both boys. "Don't even think about her words; trust me. It'll keep you up for hours."

The officers nodded and they walked down the hall with Dr. Leon. A change of topic would suffice.


	11. Trust Your Bunny

(Sequel to 'Games that Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

**Chapter Eleven: Trust Your Bunny**

(())

Joker awoke to the sound of the metal door opening. The voices that carried seemed distant in his half-asleep state. He opened his eyes just a pinch before hearing Allegra's unfamiliar docile tone. To the doctors and nurses, she normally held such aggravation and sarcasm that the genuine sound of an evened out pity was almost enough for him to wonder if the person entering the room was an impersonator. The temperature in the building had risen since the weather outside changed from fall to winter. Most of the patients on the hall slept in little to nothing.

He, on the other hand, had a hunch they were moving Allegra from upstairs to his cell, so just in case any of the male cops that were more attached to their feminine side decided to get any ideas, he'd be fleeing in pants and underwear, no shirt. But thanks to his lucky stars, the cops left just as soon as Allegra had closed the door, speaking of some beautiful death.

Joker remained quite still, but his other senses caught her movement. In the darkness, for save the dim lit hall that leaked a bit of light in the open window, he opened his eyes to see Allegra being introduced to the warm climate in the room.

When she tripped over her feet, Joker couldn't suppress a giggle. This made her startle, looking at him.

"I didn't realize you were awake." Allegra said pointedly.

"You've already forgotten I'm a light sleeper," said Joker; he threw away the facade and sat up. Dressed as he was to flee from manhandling officers, he was in his pants but shirtless. Being night fall, his makeup wasn't on, the scars left bare to the dimly lit room. Aside from that small light in the squared window on the top half of the door (said window was also covered by jail bars), it was darkness.

"I sleep alone," Allegra explained. "For all I know, it's death."

"Speaking of which," said Joker as an afterthought; he sat on the bed, legs bent at the knee with his back against the wall, "Do you remember Joe?"

"Joe?" repeated Allegra. She looked at the ceiling, as though the heavens might descend upon her a memory. "Joe who?"

"Murklay." Joker responded.

Allegra made a sigh of annoyance—not so much to the name as it was to the heat. She pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it aside. She was already starting to sweat. However, to his question, Allegra shook her head.

"I don't remember anyone named Joe."

"He also went by Joseph," Joker added.

"Nope—brain fart over here."

Joker chuckled: "He kidnapped you from the bar."

Allegra stopped what she was doing (getting out of her pants) and looked at Joker with sudden realization.

"Joseph...the guy that kidnapped me and threw me in the van." Allegra remembered. She smiled: "Yeah, sure. Now I do."

"Good. Well," said Joker leaned forward. "His brother's in this funhouse."

"His brother? I didn't know he had a brother."

"I wouldn't think so," said Joker, chuckling. "You didn't know him for twenty-four hours before a thug dispatched him."

"I remember that; he died in an alley." said Allegra. "Red, the bad-ass fucktard, and his fellow commandos."

"Right," Joker returned. He smiled: "You can't remember Joseph, but you remember them."

"Well, I shot his knees." Allegra said. "And, I remember right after that, I went down on you."

Joker giggled at her direct humor. It was no doubt refreshing compared to the other 'whimsical' bunches he'd been dealing with for the past few days. Most of the patients had no humor, some humor, or didn't even know their own name. Allegra stepped out of the puddle of her pants; she then hopped on the bed, crawling to him on her fours. She stopped and sat on her knees between his.

"So what about his brother?" asked Allegra. "Did you already make a friend?"

"I wouldn't call any of them 'friends'." Joker returned. "Most of them are here for a reason."

Allegra smiled ironically, saying in the same irony, "Well, you know, Killer, as Dr. Leon says, we _all_ need therapy. We're all fixable. You, me...Jake."

Joker smirked at her: "You met Jake?"

"Briefly." Allegra answered. "He pushed a girl, and I choked him for it."

"Didn't kill him?"

"No, the fucking doctors pulled me off before I could do anything." Allegra returned unhappily. "Anything damaging anyway."

"You push girls," Joker responded.

"Yeah, but this guy did it for the hell of it." Allegra said. "Plus, I wasn't feeling my Sunday best."

"I can imagine." Joker returned. He looked at her for a second, looking up and down before he said softly, "Just as well—he has a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation? Being a dick?"

"That too," Joker considered. "You've actually damaged it." He sent her a mocked disappointed expression adding, "You attacked one of the big roosters in this hen house, Allegra; you should know better than to go against someone so big and brutal."

Allegra looked at him, smiling when he licked his scars. Her eyes returned to his.

"I wouldn't have cared if he pushed some other girl," said Allegra. "The one he hurt seemed so..."

"Young?" Joker suggested.

"Yeah."

"Hannah." Joker returned.

Allegra chuckled, saying, "Aren't you the social butterfly. How do you know all these people?"

"I don't. Not personally." Joker stated. He thought of it for a moment, adding, "I prefer it that way too."

"Don't like getting to know people?" asked Allegra darkly. "You know it's _always_ fun. I met Crane."

Joker chuckled, grinning widely, "How were you able to do tha_t_?"

"He's explained to me my Miranda Rights," uttered Allegra. She rolled her eyes: "Leon and Arkham were too afraid to tell me all I needed to know. So Crane did. As a patient, of course."

"Of course."

"So there it is," said Allegra.

"I hear something else happened." Joker returned.

Allegra smiled at him. He watched her with a certain glint in his eyes, as though he knew something he shouldn't. Seeing this, Allegra scoffed.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"He did." Joker replied.

Allegra sighed deeply, backing away from him. However, Joker chose this perfect moment to move on her; she gasped with surprise when he lifted her legs around his waist, and pinned her hands on the bed on either side of her face. She looked up at him, a smile beckoning to her lips.

"You kissed him." Joker stated what both he and Allegra knew to be true—and obviously, Crane, for he'd leaked it out with his own egotistical vanity.

"I did." Allegra said honestly.

"Why?"

"Why not?" asked Allegra. She smiled when Joker frowned as she added, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"He told me differently," Joker replied coolly.

"Like what? I kissed him because I loved him?" asked Allegra ironically. "If he thinks there's something between us, that's his misdiagnosis. I was just fucking with his mind—apparently, it worked."

Joker kept her pinned, looking down at her with an isolated gaze.

"Don't like me kissing other men?" asked Allegra softly. "What if I am? If I come back to you every night, what does it matter if I kiss someone here or there?"

Joker's jaw clenched with obvious tension. Allegra saw this. The change of her expression revealed it.

"He brought up something interesting today," she said softly. "Are we lovers? A couple?" She smiled when he moved off her and sat with his back against the wall. Allegra sat up, looking at him pointedly. "Are we business partners that occasionally kiss and wear wedding bands for the fucking sake of a joke?"

Joker continued to stare at her, having an unfathomable expression on his face. Allegra couldn't see through it, what he was thinking, what he might be feeling. It was just a nonchalant, unpredictable stare. Allegra crawled to him.

"Are we husband and wife? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Allegra. "Everything and nothing in between?"

She put her hands on his shoulders, moving them across his chest then down his torso. He took them before they dropped any lower. Allegra gave him a curious, but reproachful glance.

"I would prefer it" said Joker quietly, "if you didn't try to label what we are."

"Oh good," said Allegra ironically, "so there _is_ a 'we'. For a minute there, I thought I was talking to a good-looking piece of wallpaper. I thought I was going crazy for a second."

Joker cracked a grin at her humor.

"Makes you jealous, doesn't it?" Allegra asked.

"What does?"

"Me kissing Crane. Burns you, doesn't it?"

Joker moved his right hand into her hair, pulling it hard so she gasped, her head yanked back, exposing her neck, which he traced with the thumb of his left hand from her chin, over her throat, then to the skin just below her ear. He touched his lips to the start of the center of her collar bone, then moved to her throat; his tongue accompanied two kisses later.

"I don't like it when people share my things," Joker uttered quietly. He brought her head to match the level his, allowing her to kiss him. He broke it quickly as he added, "And I certainly don't like it when you give people a chance to do that."

Allegra smiled innocently; she brought her mouth to his, a simple kiss. Then her tongue licked the scars along his right cheek, bringing it to a full circle when she opened her mouth so he could deepen the kiss; a rough minute or two, Allegra smiled at him.

"He never had the chance." Allegra assured Joker.

"With your sexual deviance—there's _always_ a chance." Joker stated pointedly.

"Then you're just going to have to trust me," said Allegra quietly.

"Mmhm, and why would I suddenly do that now?"

Allegra smiled at him, "Trust your bunny."

Joker smiled with genuine content at her answer. Something flickered in both of their gazes, neither of them understood what had been just been reciprocated but to elude to the paranoia of getting more sentimental than what either of them were used to, Allegra didn't ask, and Joker didn't question.


	12. Pointless Conversation Is Better

(Sequel to 'Games That Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

**Chapter Twelve: Pointless Conversation is Better**

((Author's Note: For those who don't remember, Joseph Murklay is in Chapter 1 of my first story, if you want to refresh yourselves.

Second: I'm so happy you all are reviewing my story as quickly as I'm updating! It's so wonderful!))

**(())**

Allegra sat in what looked to her as an interrogation room, although it didn't have the same focus of intimidation as it did basic inquiry. This room—like any other room in this godforsaken building—was white. The chairs were wooden, thankfully brown. Just to see a different color besides 'white' made Allegra immediately optimistic. She was escorted to her chair by Officer Kevin Pearson, the stocky blonde with rectangular glasses. Seeing her smile, he seemed suddenly nervous, watching her uncertainly.

"It's so nice to see a different color other than white," she explained her odd smile. Allegra touched the chair with liking, knocking on the front wooden legs with her knuckles. Officer Kevin Pearson stood by the door, hands clasped over his front as though waiting for someone...both of them were—Dr. Leon was a tad bit late for the morning therapy with his calm patient. Allegra looked at her invisible watch on the left wrist, looking up at Kevin.

"You know," said Allegra, "_You_ could always talk to me."

"I'm not a doctor."

"You don't have to be a doctor to talk to people," said Allegra. "If that was the case, we'd all have doctorates." She laughed: "Hell, I'd be a natural!"

Officer Kevin looked at her for a second, as though he might have smiled if he wasn't so hard about trying not to do so. Allegra could see the corners of his lips tugging, trying hard to keep away his natural friendliness from someone who probably deserved less.

"Don't want to talk?" guessed Allegra quietly. "I'm getting bored."

"He should be here soon." Officer Kevin explained. "He was in a traffic jam."

"I hate those fucking things," said Allegra. She drummed the table with her fingers. "It's a bitch during holidays. Ever been late for the job because of that?"

"No."

"Well, you've been lucky." Allegra replied. She looked at the ceiling lights, noticing some were dimming then brightening. One part of the light was a constant flicker. When her eyes adjusted to their dingy frame, she noticed they were fluorescent. She turned her attention to the table; it was dusty, a little old; who knew how long it had been since Arkham Asylum was refurbished.

"Do you have a wife?" asked Allegra, looking at Kevin with a smile.

"Uh...I don't feel comfortable discussing this kind of thing with you." Officer Kevin said quietly.

"Then we talk about something else," said Allegra. She smiled. "Ever been in the sewers, Kevin?"

"No."

"It's dark and cold down there." Allegra replied. "Kinda dingy—not a place for a cop to be, that's for sure. Do you know why?"

"No." Kevin said reluctantly—she'd made it clear she'd talk to him no matter what he said.

"You don't? Well, I just said 'why'. It's dark, cold, and dingy; who'd want to be down there!"

The officer shifted to his feet uncomfortably but was relieved when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, Kevin and Allegra saw Dr. Leon, looking wet; his hair was sleeked back wet, and his coat was dotted with water. Dr. Leon excused Kevin.

"How rude," said Allegra as Dr. Leon closed the door. "Didn't even say good-bye."

"I'm sure he was just distracted," said Dr. Leon.

"Raining outside?" asked Allegra. She indicated his rain spots and wet hair when he gave her a questioning look.

"Yes." He said.

He placed his coat on the chair, sitting in it after with his hands on the table. He gave Allegra a simple once-over before asking, "How was your first night with him?"

"Fair." Allegra returned. She shrugged: "We didn't fuck, if that's what you're asking."

"No?" asked Dr. Leon. "Is that not the reason you made Dr. Arkham and myself break every single policy we'd obeyed since my term here? Since the day Jeremiah Arkham took over this hospital! Since..."

"Don't get angry at _me_," Allegra responded coldly. "I'm not the one that broke your rules. You are."

"You pulled my arm."

"I hardly smacked your wrist," said Allegra. She shrugged: "It's not my fault you bend over backwards to make your patients happy. That's all you."

Dr. Leon put his fingers against his temple.

"Having a headache?" asked Allegra. "I bet it's from the traffic jam."

"Traffic jam—I wasn't..." Dr. Leon began but Allegra's grin was placid.

"I figured that young man was lying," said Allegra softly. "You were still at home, weren't you? Did you ask your people to make up that cockamamie story just to appease me for a little bit so you can recover from your hang over?"

"I don't have a hang over." Dr. Leon returned curtly.

"And I'm not a patient. But here we are." Allegra returned. She smiled gently. "But that's neither here nor there."

Dr. Leon sighed deeply. Allegra mimicked him. Then, he closed his eyes, attempting patience. He gave Allegra a calm look, but underneath that calm stature, was a growing nausea. Coffee might help it, and showers may delay the affects, but Allegra's presumption was very accurate.

"Are you aware of the schedule?" asked Dr. Leon, getting back to business.

"Of my daily life here at the insane asylum? No. Of course not—I've been locked in a room, day in and day out, with a bed bath to make me feel semi-pretty." Allegra replied.

Dr. Leon pulled out a slip of paper from the inside of his suit, placing it in front of her. Allegra eyed it curiously, seeing the schedule. Despite her ability to read, he made it clear to explain it in full detail.

"At 8:00 in the morning, you are awoken by the staff. You line up outside your rooms with the rest of the patients; at that time, the housekeeping staff will clean your room while you go to the showers and clean up. You get an hour's breakfast at nine—at this point, you may converse among your peers."

"What peers?" asked Allegra.

"The generic inmates," said Dr. Leon smoothly.

"In the showers?"

"No, at breakfast. You will be with only female patients in the showers."

"Well, guess I don't have to worry about any peeping toms then, do I?" asked Allegra. "I'm kind of disappointed."

"Why's that?" asked Dr. Leon.

"I don't know; I thought I might see you there, yeah?" She winked at him.

Dr. Leon cleared his throat uncomfortably, moving on.

"After breakfast, it'll be ten o'clock. This is when you and few people of your own abilities will go at a designated work area, and work."

"'Work area'...'work'." Allegra repeated. "Sounds legit. Where do I work?"

"It depends on how able-bodied you are," Dr. Leon stated. "Seeing your abilities, we may place you in the gardens...maybe even the laundry."

"Laundry...gardening...Laundry...Gardening," said Allegra; she shifted one hand to lower opposite of the other as though she weighed her options quickly. This made Dr. Leon frown at her.

"Can we go on without your need to quip sarcasm?" Dr. Leon questioned.

"Ask me nicely." Allegra returned, smirking.

"Please?"

"Please...what."

"Can we—"

"—May we—"

"_May we_," Dr. Leon corrected himself, "continue without your need to quip sarcasm."

"That sounds more accusatory than nice," said Allegra. "Ask me using 'I' sentences."

Dr. Leon looked at the window—maybe this was one-way mirror in which the onlookers could see in the room with Allegra and Dr. Leon but the latter could not see them. She gave the window a broad look of knowing then turned to Dr. Leon pointedly.

"I believe it would be easier for me to explain this schedule, Allegra..."

"_Miss_ Allegra."

Dr. Leon clenched his teeth, grinding them briefly before he said with forced calm, "I believe it would be easier for me to explain this schedule, _Miss_ Allegra, if sarcasm wasn't used at this point in time."

"Fine," said Allegra. She smirked. "I won't use sarcasm if it upsets you that much...big baby."

Dr. Leon sighed with annoyance when she giggled. He indicated the list once more.

"Where was I? Eight o'clock, wake up. Nine o'clock breakfast. Ten o'clock, work. Oh yes: Eleven o'clock is lunch time. After working, you will have five minutes to wash up, and then be escorted by guards to the cafeteria. You may talk amongst your peers—no violence allowed. At twelve o'clock, you have a chance to exercise..."

"Just patients or do the docs join?" asked Allegra.

"Only patients are allowed in the gymnasium during a certain time," said Dr. Leon. "It's designated—once more, no violence allowed. First offense, it becomes restricted."

"So no throwing dumb bells," guessed Allegra.

"Exactly."

"Fuck." Allegra mumbled.

Dr. Leon smiled at her reaction, finding it funny but all the same a little threatening. He must have been getting used to her, knowing when she was kidding or when she was serious. Dr. Leon continued.

"One o'clock is group therapy—an hour to speak with patients who have the same..."

"Problems as me?" finished Allegra.

"Well...yes..."

Allegra thought for a second; it was clear she had something to say so Dr. Leon waited for her probable response. She then looked at him curiously, pushing the paper away from her.

"Doctor, do you know a patient named 'Hannah'?"

"I can't say..."

"I know; that would be a violation of patient's confidentiality. I don't want to know her last name just the fact. Is there a woman named 'Hannah'?"

"Yes...there is." Dr. Leon said softly.

"Will she be in my group therapy?"

"Allegra..."

"It's a simple question," Allegra insisted. "I just want to know."

"Is this because she is the reason you attempted to murder the young man in the cafeteria yesterday?" Dr. Leon questioned.

Allegra grinned with the fond memory but replied, "Somewhat."

"Allegra, it's not within my legal rights to give you information on patients, especially with those you've already come into contact. But if you must know, as you will soon find out, Hannah_ is _in your group therapy session. You will meet her soon." Dr. Leon explained. "That is all I can tell you, and all I will tell you. If I say anymore, I might get into trouble."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," said Allegra. She took the paper and sat it in front of her. "Go on."

Dr. Leon continued.

"Where was I..." muttered Dr. Leon, forgetting his place.

"One o'clock, group therapy." Allegra reminded.

"Oh yes...After this, it'll be two o'clock." Dr. Leon stated. "During this time, we allow recreational therapy; one can paint, model clay, color, draw, listen to the radio. We have a movie playing, and if the patients are good, they have popcorn."

"Good?" repeated Allegra. The word was slick on her lips like bacon grease. She gave Dr. Leon a shallow stare: "You want me to be good just for popcorn?"

"I don't want you to be civilized just for popcorn, Miss Allegra." Dr. Leon said gently. "It's—"

"Behavior Modification." Allegra interrupted coldly. She stood to her feet. "Manipulating behavior with animal pleasures—do you want to ring a bell and my mouth will drool for dinner like a fucking science project?"

Dr. Leon smiled, saying, "Isn't that what I'm doing with you, Miss Allegra, with your own permission, regarding your stance with the Joker and your shared nightly quarters?"

Allegra gave him a cool stare.

"I won't be good just for popcorn," said Allegra. "Patients act out—you shouldn't reward or discourage them just because they..."

"Want to act out their obsessions and disorders?" asked Dr. Leon in return. "I've allowed your demands to be met so you won't do the same."

"I have no disorder."

"You're a malignant narcissist with hypersexual disorder," said Dr. Leon coolly. "Manic depression, and you show symptoms and signs of histronic personality disorder. You have..."

"STOP THAT!" Allegra snapped furiously; she slammed her hands on the table. "I'M NOT SICK!"

Dr. Leon remained sitting, looking at her calmly.

"I never said you were sick."

"YOU HAVE!" Allegra shouted. "You keep telling me I'm broken, I'm damaged, I'm ill, I'm sick. Well, I'm not! I'm only putting up with this because..."

"Because you want to stay with him," Dr. Leon said immediately, finishing her sentences before she had the chance to do so.

Allegra glared at him.

"I don't need him."

"You do." Dr. Leon returned. "It's why you become so aggressive when you don't see him. You can't help how you feel towards him; he's so much like your father. It's unnatural, but there it is."

"There's nothing unnatural about him," said Allegra coldly. "You've labeled him just like you've labeled me!"

"He's just like your father, isn't he?" asked Dr. Leon, standing to his feet. "The same brawn, the same way of charming you when you're angry, or upset. He makes you feel comfortable but at the same time, you're on edge. You think he loves you."

"He doesn't." Allegra hissed. "And I don't love him."

"In the same way you didn't love Maroni?" asked Dr. Leon. He stepped towards her. "Can't you see this is all linked to your father."

"Stop talking about my dad!" Allegra shouted. "Why must you make him seem like a monster!"

"He was a monster." Dr. Leon reasoned.

"HE WASN'T!" Allegra roared. She pointed at him angrily. "You're all trying to poison me against him, all of you have been—you, my mom...what you people think happened between Daddy and me was wrong. I say it isn't! It was different, but we had what none of you could possibly imagine!"

"And you feel this same connection with Joker," Dr. Leon presumed softly. "It's natural to search for a love that has long since died."

"Don't! Don't you try to trick me!" Allegra bellowed. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I'm not, I'm not," said Dr. Leon quickly. He put his hands up in surrender when Allegra began to have that look in her eye. He'd seen it twice—the first when she went after James and Rebecca. The second—when she was attacking Jake. Now it was back.

"Allegra..." Dr. Leon said softly. "Remember where you are. You're in a safe place, a calm place. You're..."

"DON'T MIND-FUCK ME!" Allegra shouted.

She paced back and forth the room, looking angry, breathing heavily.

"Allegra..." Dr. Leon said softly. "Allegra, look at me. Look at my eyes. See where you are, see where I am. Allegra, you're in a safe place, a safe, calm, place. Allegra—"

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" Allegra screamed. She threw the wooden chair aside, slamming her fists on the table once more, even harder. "YOU'RE TRYING TO CONTROL ME! NO ONE CONTROLS ME! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! NO ONE!"

"Allegra..."

"Shut the **fuck** up!" Allegra growled. "SHUT UP!"

"Allegra..." Dr. Leon cooed. "Allegra, sweetheart..."

"I said SHUT UP!" Allegra screamed, her body shook with rage.

"Okay, okay..." Dr. Leon remained near the door, watching her pace back and forth.

Dr. Leon watched her furiously look around the white room, as though looking for an escape, looking for a way out. He watched her eyes, mainly, for they began tearing up, floating in the water that soon began to drizzle down her cheeks. She wasn't sad by any means, just extremely pissed off. His eyes grew wide when Allegra threw the wooden chair around like a mad woman, but she got what she wanted—she snapped one of the legs off the chair, bringing shoulder height, glaring at Dr. Leon.

"You told me we didn't have to talk about my father," said Allegra. "You said we could just talk about anything but that." She walked towards him. "You want me to believe what isn't real—you want me to be what I am not. I don't want that!"

"GUARDS!" Dr. Leon shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Allegra laughed. "Call the guards! Call your cops, your lackeys, your sycophantic cohorts! SEE IF I CARE!"

"Allegra, put it down." Dr. Leon said softly, holding his hands up in defense. "Put it down—or else they'll hurt you. You don't have to do this."

"You don't know what I'm about to do," said Allegra. "Trust me, Doc. It's gonna hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me. You wanna know why you're getting this? You want to know why I'm about to do this to you!"

"Allegra, stop. Don't, Allegra..." He dodged her grab and almost did a back flip over the table. He looked at Allegra fearfully. For once, there was no phased calm in his eyes, just absolute fear.

"You pretend to be my friend," Allegra growled; the blood lust was back in her eyes. "You pretend to be what you aren't. That's one thing that separates from scum like you and my dad...or Joker. At least they're forthright about being who they are, at least they care enough about me to be who they are." She smiled bitterly: "I _know_ now what my father did to me was wrong—but I still fail to see the wrong in it, despite what your society tells me."

She stood over Dr. Leon, rage in her eyes, nostrils flaring. He stared at her, attempting to flee but she kicked him right in the berries. He grunted.

"At least with Joker. At least with Daddy—what you see is what you fucking get." Allegra said coldly. "And I'm going to carve your outside to look just like your insides." She flipped the leg of the chair in her hand so the fucked up end was aimed at Dr. Leon.

"Allegra, don't—stop, think what you're doing."

"Funny thing about this hobby of mine is that I'm so fucking good at it, I don't need to think." Allegra replied maliciously. "Now get on your fucking fours like a little mutt you are so I can have a better aim at ramming this fucking stick up your butt."

"Allegra..."

"SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!" Allegra shouted.

Dr. Leon grunted when Allegra brought the makeshift bat over his head.

"This will be fun," giggled Allegra. She brought his pants down, underwear too. "Never did this to a doctor before. Here, Dr. Leon—here comes the enema!"

Allegra was ready to sodomize him before the guards broke into the room. They didn't even wait; Three of them, including Kevin Pearson, ran and tackled Allegra to the ground. She didn't resist as she held out her hand so they swatted her weapon away. One of them took out Dr. Leon of the room, while the other wrestled Allegra to her front, cuffing her hands behind her back.

"Damn it, Allegra," uttered Kevin Pearson. "You had a good thing going for you too."

"Nice to see you too," said Allegra as the officers lifted her to her feet, "You never said good-bye."

"Shut up—it's the best thing going for you."

"Then things are looking up," said Allegra. She smiled at Kevin. "Contacts?"

Kevin blinked; he didn't have his glasses on. He said quietly, "Yeah."

"They look good." Allegra returned. She chuckled when the other officer ordered her to keep going.


	13. Sedation Acts

(Sequel to 'Games that Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

Chapter Thirteen: Sedation Acts

A/N: thanks for the reviews, everyone! You all are soooo awesome! :-D Have a Happy New Year's Eve!

What awaited Allegra outside the door were two nurses with readied syringes in pink gloves. With the two guards behind her, the nurses in front, and a happy-go-lucky Conner at the face, she was stuck with two sedatives, one in her neck, the other in her arm. They'd been ready for her, the moment Dr. Leon called for the guards...in her sedated mentality, Allegra was a bit disappointed to see he hadn't trusted her with her 'promise', even if she hadn't truly kept her word.

With the last of her focus drifting in and out, as the nurses and guards spoke in dulcet tones over the weather, herself, or nothing in general, Allegra saw that Officer Kevin and Rebecca were the ones holding her much sedated body. She made a smile to Rebecca, who frowned in return—but what was on her face didn't match the dislike on the others. It looked more like pity.

At this, Allegra smirked, then fell asleep.

(())

Joker wasn't surprised to see Allegra on the bed when the patients were guided to their cells by the security—lights went out at 10 o'clock, and Joker looked at the woman on his bed. She was in restraints, but clearly those he could undo to his leisure. Seeing her lapsed state of idle mumbles, the glazed look in her eyes, and the calm, Joker knew this wasn't Allegra being alert. He frowned at her state, sitting on the side of the bed.

"You couldn't keep your temper, could you?" asked Joker, looking at her pointedly.

Allegra looked at him, eyes narrowing with familiarity. She smiled, seeing his scars, her eyes looking up to meet his own. Confusion mixed in her eyes, so Joker sighed with deliberate exhaustion. Allegra had been sedated with enough pain killers and mood stabilizers to knock out a horse; yet, she seemed to hear his every word. The slight falter in her grin made him realize she at least understood his meaning.

"He asked for it..." Allegra mumbled.

"Asked for what?" Joker questioned.

Allegra signaled with her hands something that he was unable to understand. He leaned over her, undoing her arm and leg restraints, finding them completely useless being that he was here. What had the nurses been thinking when they put them on her? There was nothing which she could harm herself...and she was so calm at this point, Joker wouldn't care if she _did_ try to hurt herself. At least it would be the woman he recognized—not this calm, deluded broad.

She giggled when he made her sit up; her head bounced with little hold; a dopey grin crossed her face.

"You look pretty in the moonlight." Allegra uttered, her words slightly slurred. She reached out to touch his face; Joker took her hands in his, placing them on her lap as she crossed her legs underneath her. At his rejection, Allegra smiled still.

"What did you do to warrant this?" asked Joker, indicating the restraints.

"I fucked up." Allegra responded lightly. She shrugged: "Did...did you—do you know that popcorn is supposed to make us...civilized?"

Joker stared at her, smiling a bit when her words made no sense at all. Her body swayed left and right, smiling at him as she continued to look at him, her eyes watching him with a familiar look, to which Joker was accustomed to seeing. He couldn't help but smirk—even in her sedated state, Allegra still revealed her sexual attraction to him.

She moved towards him; her hand touched his thigh.

"I did nothing to him," said Allegra softly. She laid down, her head on his lap, looking up at him. Joker found her behavior odd, but it was enlightening. "He broke his promise."

"Promise?"

"To not talk about him."

"Who?"

"Him."

"Who's 'him'?" Joker questioned.

"Him—Daddy."

"You believed him?" asked Joker.

"He believed me."

"Believed what."

"Me."

"I said 'what', not 'whom'." Joker corrected. He touched her cheek, smacking it hard enough that she somewhat came to her reality, but she was a little out there—pain killers did that to a person. Allegra smiled at him.

"That felt great. Do it again."

Joker chuckled, but in all seriousness he asked her again.

"Believed," answered Allegra, "I believed him a little when he said we wouldn't have to talk about Dad, or anything. He said...we'd have a normal...conversation." Allegra took his left hand, the hand that had tapped her cheek and spread his fingers, as though in deep observation of them.

Yep—that woman was eyes deep in sedatives.

Joker watched her look at his hand, her eyes narrowing with concentration. Her thumbs centered in his palm, tracing the lines as though she was a well-rehearsed gypsy, well-versed in palm ancestry. Allegra was nothing short of amusing when she was sedated like this. Her head still in his lap, she looked from his hand up at him.

"I should have known better, yeah?" asked Allegra quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Joker. "You should have."

"Couldn't help it. He sounded... so sincere." Allegra mumbled. "For a moment—for a minute...a minute...I thought we _would_ have a conversation." She smirked. "Then he said something about popcorn."

"You don't like popcorn?" Joker teased, smiling at her.

"I do. It's buttery." Allegra muttered. With the love of a child, she added, "I _love_ butter." She smiled up at him again: "He said that we get popcorn if we're good."

"That would be a good thing, not something to get angry about." Joker responded.

"No. It's not what he said. It's how he said it."

"How like a woman to feel there's a difference between the two," Joker returned ironically.

Allegra frowned: "You doesn't that off piss?"

"I'm sorry?"

Allegra thought for a second and said, "I meant...doesn't that piss you off?" She giggled softly adding, "Dyslexic moments."

Joker watched her look at his hand again; this time, she would move his fingers in different positions, as if she was attempting to gesture sign language but not with her own. She rolled his fingers against his palm, for save the index. He smirked at her when Allegra brought it to her lips, licking it once.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Bunny," Joker drawled, "that it would make it easier on you if you'd simply do as they asked?"

Allegra looked at him reproachfully.

"I don't want to do what they ask." Allegra said quietly. "I don't like it...They're trying to..to change me."

"And that's fine," Joker responded immediately. "But how I see it, you're a lost cause."

Allegra grinned widely, saying, "That's so fucking sweet."

She sat up for a second, only to fall off the bed; thanks to the medication, she'd lost her infamous balance. From the ground, she grumbled several profane words, then sat on her knees wearily, looking up at Joker; she smiled a dopey grin again, crawling towards him. Her hands placed on his knees, her body against him.

"Do you think they'll separate us?" asked Allegra softly. "Do you think...think they'll..."

"Maybe your thoughts shouldn't be on _them_." Joker stated pointedly, waving at the door. "Don't be concerned with what _they_ want you to be. You're not one of them. Even if they'd like to think you are, or want to be."

"_But I don't!_" Allegra snapped suddenly.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh," Joker silenced. He pushed her tangled hair from her face, pulling it all to one shoulder. "Do you remember what I told you a long time ago, hm? About self-control?"

"Yeah." Allegra whispered.

Joker lined his hands along her jaw, half-smiling when she turned her head so her lips brushed against the palm of his right hand, kissing it with her tongue. In her infallible disposition, Allegra looked more like a child than a woman; her stance, the way she was behaving, the way she became completely consolable by him alone, Joker found this state another rare form of hers.

"What did I tell you?" Joker asked her.

"If I show I lack restraint..." Allegra uttered, "They'll...give that to me...to fix me."

"Mmhmm. You forgot your self-control. You lost your _tem_per."

"But they—"

Joker put a hand over her mouth. She immediately silenced.

"What happened when you lost your temper?" asked Joker.

"I broke a chair."

Joker gave her a questionable look, asking curiously, "What?"

"I broke a chair."

"Why did you..."

"I tried to fuck Dr. Leon with the leg of a chair," said Allegra. She giggled suddenly, saying with a the eagerness of a child, "I'd have gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling pigs." She beamed when Joker smiled at her.

"Sodomy, again?" asked Joker.

"I didn't mean any harm by it," said Allegra nonchalantly. "Just to teach him a lesson."

"What was _that_ lesson?"

Allegra looked at him curiously: "When they kept me away from you for a month, away from contact of anyone else, caged...like an animal, I told him that even when you're with me, his suffering would come." She shrugged: "That would have been that time."

Joker smiled at her saying, "You can't always get what you want, Allegra."

"I got _you_." Allegra implored. She shifted the weight on her knees, looking at him. "I'd go mad without you."

Joker scoffed, "Don't tell me you're declaring your love for me _now, _after all this time."

Allegra quirked an eyebrow saying softly, "Even when I'm sedated, Killer...I know I don't love you. I just mean...if you're gone, I'm surrounded by complete incompetent idiots with moronic values, and here I am, left alone. A bunch of squares, _they_ are. They see one dead body and suddenly _'oh no, call the police, the firemen—get the Mayor on the line, and call the Powerpuff Girls!'_ It's a big nothing."

Joker looked at her curiously, noticing her speech wasn't as slurred. He smirked at her with knowing. When she saw him smirking, Allegra grinned ear-to-ear, no longer looking as though she was hyped on one too many happy pills. If the nurses meant to knock her out, they'd have been two syringes too short; Allegra was clearly in her right mind, for she got to her feet, with complete balance, sitting beside him.

"I was wondering if you would be getting me out of my restraints." Allegra uttered, clearly alert. "I hate those fucking things."

"Why the charade?" asked Joker, curious by nature.

Allegra shrugged: "I wondered what you'd do if I was looking like a sedated patient, neck-deep in pain killers...drooling on the pillows, mumbling incantations."

"You weren't drooling," Joker noted.

"Do you _want_ me to drool?" asked Allegra. "Here, let me lather up some spit for ya."

Joker chuckled as she mimicked the action. She waved the action away dismissively, looking at him seriously.

"They'd never leave me alone." Allegra stated. "I pretend to act like it only because I hate having needles prodded into my skin." She touched her arms indicative of the shots, then turned to Joker. "Dr. Leon pissed me off, Killer. I couldn't help my temper. He tried mind games, lulling me into a sense of calm when really, it's just one projection of insecurity after another."

Joker cocked his head to one side ironically: "And your reasonable reaction to this was to sodomize him?"

Allegra shrugged one shoulder, picking at her right hand: "It worked with Steve."

Joker agreed with this, giving her an expression of consideration. Allegra moved towards him, saying softly, "At any rate, maybe Dr. Leon will learn to respect my boundaries."

"I wouldn't bet him on being your doctor the next therapy session," said Joker. He waved his hand to the door, adding, "They're strict on that kind of thing."

Allegra shrugged: "I wouldn't mind having Dr. Crane as my doctor."

Joker looked from the door, to slowly turn his head towards her. Allegra smiled weakly when the glare was almost murderous.

"Just saying, he kinda knows where we're coming from." Allegra explained lightly. She kissed him on the cheek, uttering seductively: "Don't worry, Killer. Mommy still wants Daddy."

Joker touched her left wrist, bringing it to her so she saw her own silver ring.

"I'd sure hope so, since Mommy still _belongs_ to Daddy."

Allegra smirked at him widely. Even in the dim light from the hall, Allegra's eyes could be seen dilating. She pushed Joker on his back, grinning down at him.

"Daddy's awfully possessive." Allegra whispered.

Joker chuckled deep in his throat saying, "Knowing what I know about your family, you should be used to _that_, Bunny."

Allegra rolled her eyes, and caught his giggle with a rough kiss. They were getting time away from the children, the crazy family that would greet Allegra tomorrow, if she ever could find a doctor brave enough to take her on, now that Dr. Leon had received a rude awakening.


	14. Reading Books and People

(Sequel to 'Games That Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Reading Books and People

Allegra remained in the room with Joker. While the doors of all the other cells had opened, theirs had remained tightly shut. She gave the hinges a curious touch before realizing what was happening. Joker, who laid on his back, hands on his chest, didn't seem at all perturbed by the odd event. Nine o'clock passed—eight o'clock is when the patients should have been escorted to breakfast—and yet, no orderly had arrived to take them.

"Think this is because of what happened yesterday?" Allegra questioned, looking out the little window in the door with indifference; if they came, they came; if not...

"I'd say so," said Joker, sitting up with a sigh. "You may have started ripples."

Allegra waved a hand at him, even as he flashed his grin, as she said, "Don't say 'ripples'. It makes me think of potato chips."

"Hungry?" Joker guessed.

"Enough to think of chips." Allegra replied. She stared out the window for another minute—not really waiting for someone, as much as observing the detailed alignment of patient rooms and the odd line of orderlies and officers walking up and down the hall. What were they doing? Were they searching for someone, a patient or two? If so, why? And if the 'why' existed, who had escaped?

Allegra grinned. If the situation even had gotten that far, she wondered next: 'how'.

"Have you been to group therapy?" asked Allegra, turning to him; she leaned her back against the door, arms crossing just underneath her bosom.

"Yeah," said Joker.

"And?"

"And...what?" Joker questioned, getting to his feet.

"How was it?" asked Allegra curiously.

Joker rolled his eyes, and offered her no answer. Evidently, she was supposed to infer his meaning through the cynical implication.

"I fail to see why I even need to be in group therapy," said Allegra unhappily. "No two people have the same past, so can't have experienced the same thing. It's technically impossible to talk amongst empathetic victims when you don't consider yourself a victim." She gave Joker a curious look: "Right?"

"Beats the hell outta me," said Joker carelessly. "I just listen to their funny stories and laugh at all the dirty pictures."

"Pictures?" Allegra repeated inquisitively.

"Mmhmm—Rorschach."

"Bless you." Allegra replied.

Joker giggled at her reaction but repeated himself: "Rorschach. Doctors show you a number of pictures that may be one thing to one person" (he placed his hands to his left) "and something completely dif-fer-ent to another." He waved both hands to the right, indicative of the perspectives.

"So what is the picture?" asked Allegra confusedly.

Joker smirked at her saying, "That's the point. What that picture looks to you is your own mind's interpretation."

Allegra smiled at him with slighted admiration, saying, "You've had a lot of these presented to you, haven't you?"

"No, this was the first," Joker returned cynically. "One tends to know things when they read a book from time to time."

Allegra gave him a look saying, "I'm passing over that insult."

"What insult?"

"Exactly," said Allegra coolly. She turned to look out the window again. "There's three of them."

"Three what?"

"Orderlies." Allegra answered. "Coming this direction."

"And why should this bother you?" Joker inquired in turn. He noticed Allegra's eyes shift from a watchful gaze to one of glaring. Evidently, someone she disliked was coming their direction.

"It doesn't." Allegra answered softly. However, she stepped back a good distance away from the door in a slow pace to the opposite side of the room, when it opened. Joker glanced past her to see Conner and two different orderlies with him. Male, Caucasian, and all three of them seemed rather proud of themselves. For what reason, this was unknown, but the way Conner stared at Allegra—the triumphant face, the odd gaze—Joker watched him in particular.

"What, no 'hello'?" Conner questioned; he placed his hands on his hips, smirking at the two inmates. "That's bad manners."

Joker glanced down at Allegra's hands rolling into fists. Her knuckles appeared quite white in comparison to her reddening neck. The way she looked back at Conner was almost evident that Allegra did _not_ like him at all...maybe it was Conner's attitude—he certainly seemed fool of himself at the moment.

"No retort?" Conner questioned of Allegra.

"Maybe I have nothing to say," Allegra replied quietly.

"You had a lot to say at therapy yesterday," said Conner coldly. "Your doctor is no longer here; he's currently in the infirmary, thanks to your love tap over his head with your makeshift bat."

Allegra gave him an ironic look, saying, "I bet he gets a discount, working for the hospital and all. Too bad I didn't get to make it worth his trip."

Conner stepped forward menacingly; Joker rolled his eyes impatiently, pushing Allegra behind him, separating her and Conner, who stopped when the clown became the barrier. Joker didn't look so much as intimidating as he did annoyed. Seeing him, Conner looked affronted, but stopped moving towards Allegra. Suddenly, he was dealing with a different power.

"Ooh," Allegra breathed from behind Joker, "happy to insult the lady, but god forbid you to try and stand up to a man, huh?"

Joker glanced behind at her, saying, "Be quiet, Allegra; the men are talking."

Allegra gave him a mocked smile of obedience as Conner looked at both of them with equal dislike. But at least when his eyes turned to Joker, a small amount of fear (maybe even respect) became of his gaze. Maybe it was because he was dealing with a man, not a broad. Doing so, Conner was at a loss for words when Joker turned his attention to him.

"Why are you here?" asked Joker calmly.

The two different boys that flanked either side of Conner stepped forward. The first was named Freddie; on the right, he was named Fred. They looked identical, odds are—with their names being remotely the same—they were twin brothers. Freddie, looking a slight bit taller and possibly the older one considering he was the first to speak rather than a more frightened clone of his, looked at both Joker and Allegra with equal malcontent.

"We work here." Freddie said—suddenly, the 'menacing' seemed to be downright idiotic.

"Oh really?" Joker drawled sarcastically; he gestured to their white uniforms, "And here I thought I was being visited by three poor ghosts of Christmas. Past, present" (he gestured to both Freddie and Fred) "and the ugliest of them all" (he sent a deadly smile towards Conner) "Future."

"Shut up, Clown; this isn't really about you." Conner returned coldly.

"If you have something against Allegra, that's your deal, your party." Joker told them coolly, but his tone became dangerously low as he added, "But to barge in and insult me, that's just insult to injury."

"How's it an insult if we've not made any injuries?" asked Conner with a clever, snobby grin.

Joker broke out in laughter, finding his breath after a minute or two, finding absolute amusement in whatever was funny that Conner had said. Allegra watched him curiously, and when Joker found his voice, he looked at her, pleased.

"I don't understand what's so funny," Conner said coldly.

"Neither do I," said Freddie and Fred in unison.

"Three against one," said Joker, looking at the three men with absolute delight, "would be great odds, gentlemen. Trust me; I know. But uh, you forget this one." He indicated Allegra.

"She's the only one we're going after," Conner retaliated.

Allegra gave Joker a look saying, "It's almost like volley ball except I'm not being picked last this time." She turned to them: "Why me?"

"'Why me'?" repeated Conner. "You damn near beat up Leon; he was only trying to help you. Now _we_ are going to try and help you."

Conner lunged towards Allegra, failing to see his trial error. When he passed Joker and caught Allegra's hair, pulling it so she went down on the ground, Conner didn't anticipate the next move—two hands snatched him by the throat and shoved him against the wall, thumbs pressing against his throat, enough to catch his voice, but not hard enough to completely break his vocal chords.

Allegra looked up from the ground to see Joker glaring at Conner—what she saw in his face was pure dislike. Freddie and Fred stepped forward to save their leader but the look Joker sent their way was more of an invitation to do so—so they didn't.

"You know," Joker drawled calmly, looking at Conner whose hands reached and wrenched at Joker's wrists to release him, "I realize you have a job to do, I really do. But uh I don't like it when people come into my room without permission. I hate it when the younger generation talk when they should be silen_t_."

"Help!" squeaked Conner; his eyes watered, looking desperately at his comrades, who couldn't even dare to move.

"When you come in here," Joker said dangerously, "and insult me, I can look pass that—I'm an easy-going guy." His grip on the man's throat tightened as he questioned, "Do you have a girlfriend, Conner?"

Said orderly opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't for obvious reasons.

"Nod for 'yes'." Joker said, "Shake for 'no'."

Conner nodded.

"Is she pretty?" asked Joker.

He nodded.

"Intelligent?"

He nodded.

"I bet she makes you laugh," Joker guessed.

Once more, with a pain, Conner nodded.

"Do you consider her a part of you?" asked Joker—his voice was almost taunting.

Conner still attempted to pry the clown's hands away from his bruised throat but there was little chance of that happening so Conner answered honestly with a quick nod.

"That's sweet," said Joker quietly. "Would you want something bad to happen to her, Conner? Hm?"

Conner shook his head, looking at Joker with wide eyes.

Allegra remained on the ground, watching Joker with a mixed look of fascination, arousal, and equally...fear. Joker's voice was so calm, eerily so, it didn't match the obvious irritation that could be noticed on his face, despite the dangerous smile he consistently had.

"Mugged in the parking lot at night," Joker listed, "raped in an alley. Maybe one day when the lights are all out, a stranger finds his way in her apartmen_t_, looking for a pretty date."

Conner shook his head, frantically. He looked worried suddenly, for himself, maybe. For his girlfriend. Maybe both—Joker's voice was starting to reflect his irritation.

"How about this," said Joker quietly. "Three cowards pull her into a room, taking turns beating her until she can't fight back, show her whose boss. Windows nailed shut, doors sealed off, no where to run, no one can hear her scream. Three thugs, and your pretty little girlfriend."

"Don't hurt...her..." pleaded Conner.

Joker threw him to the ground, looking at him with disgust.

"Didn't like that idea?" asked Joker sarcastically. "Funny—you seemed to like it five minutes ago."

Conner looked at Joker, truly frightened. Joker stooped beside Conner, who was catching his breath, gasping, choking.

"I'm letting you go," said Joker placidly, "only because I want to make sure your friends get the memo. I don't care if you beat on these other patients—I could care less if you cut yourself, bleed to death and soak in your own defecation. Do you know why?"

"No..." Conner gasped.

"Because that would amuse me." Joker returned happily He tapped Conner's face, saying, "I'll make a deal with you, since you're young and naïve. Like that?"

"What...deal..." Conner uttered unhappily. He quickly got to his feet when he found his breath, standing in front of his men but he was still scared. "You're a psychopath! And you leave my girlfriend alone!"

"Fair enough," said Joker. He stepped towards Conner with a dangerous smile: "Just as long as you leave _mine_ alone."

Conner shook his head incredulously, but walked out of the cell quickly; he, Freddie, and Fred made sure the door latched twice before they continued on. Allegra looked at Joker, her eyes swimming in lust and admiration, getting to her feet slowly.

"Her name is Rebecca." Allegra said quietly.

"Whose name is Rebecca?" asked Joker lightly.

She nodded in the direction of the door: "Conner's girlfriend."

Joker smirked at her saying, "How do you know that?"

"Rebecca and Conner have little distance between them when they're together," said Allegra softly. "They try to hide it but I know sexual attraction when I see it."

"And suddenly you're so per_cept_ive of other people's **emotions**," Joker uttered sarcastically.

Allegra shrugged a shoulder as she walked towards him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, responding cleverly:"One tends to know things when they read an open book from time to time."

At this, Joker simply grinned at her.


	15. Lamb, Unnamed

(Sequel to 'Games That Daddies Played')

**LIONS SLAUGHTERED BY LAMBS**

A/N:

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Lamb, Unnamed

Allegra and Joker remained in the cell over night—no one had come to see them, aside from Conner, Fred, and Freddie. Vitals had been skipped, breakfast, lunch, and dinner had been withdrawn. Maybe this was a way of punishing Allegra for what had happened with Dr. Leon.

It didn't bother her any. Joker watched Allegra stand at the door, her eyes wandering up and down the halls as she searched the dreary emptiness for signs of life. No desperation in her eyes, not fidgeting of any kind; Allegra shown only signs of perplexity and natural curiosity. The fact that not even the aides or orderlies had looked into their window to see if they were still breathing made Allegra particularly curious.

Joker found his own amusement in watching her. While his mind was on the buzz—same thought process Allegra had (they were in this situation for a punishable act, not neglect)-his eyes took this opportunity to notice the difference in Allegra's appearance. Albeit the fact that she was skinnier...the food in Arkham was no picnic, and the privilege of exercise programs had so far been withheld from her since the beginning of this journey; Joker smiled at the idea that Allegra hadn't even been 'integrated' (as the doctors so gracefully put it) with the other inmates. She'd not even gotten this far. Aside from her skinny frame, Allegra's hair had gotten a great deal longer; it was a bunch of tangled reddish brown that curtained just above her buttocks. As her eyes looked at the curious hallway, Joker smirked at her other features, beside her hair...she looked good in orange. That was definitely her color.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Allegra; her eyes never left the hallway, but her voice clearly directed at him.

Joker sat against the wall, legs crossed underneath him on the bed as he watched her. He smiled when he'd been founded out.

"How do you know I'm staring at _you_." Joker replied nonchalantly.

"The wall is white." Allegra stated as though this would answer him. When Joker giggled—pure confusion of her answer, _and_ the answer in general—Allegra added, "It's no more interesting than I am."

"Why are you so curious as to what the orderlies are doing?" asked Joker; his hands were placed lazily in his lap; sometimes, he'd make a distorted design with his fingers on the bed sheets, but aside from this, he was utterly still.

Allegra left her eyes from the window, to look at him. Her orange uniform was bright compared to the reddish tint of her hair, but certainly brought out the light amber in her eyes. It seemed as though she looked practically possessed—any lighter of a color, and she'd have fire growing in those orbs. The demonic look would make any man cower before her, like a goddess of mischief that Allegra was clearly turning out to be.

To his question, she offered him no answer. She merely glanced at him, curious to his inquiry, then returned those amber eyes back to the window.

"For a woman," began Joker slowly, "you are turning out to be a lot more trouble than these common ground doctors anticipated."

Allegra heard his cue for the conversation; she slowly turned around to look at him. Her eyes narrowed, as though suspicious of the direction in which this conversation would spiral, but the curiosity—that natural, need-to-know, need-to-hear, need-to-touch-feel-see—Allegra felt that this was more than tolerable. She stepped towards him, smiling when he uncrossed his legs and held his hand out to her. She took it, sitting in the bed with him.

He repositioned so Allegra could lay her back against his chest; her head, in the crook of his neck.

"I always anticipated a little fun," said Allegra.

"Fun," Joker repeated, smiling at her. "Yeah, sure, it's an _amusement_ park in this little cage of ours, isn't it? The only thing this place is missing is a mime."

Allegra frowned, looking at him: "I hate mimes."

"Me too." Joker stated. "A guy who won't level with you with a real collapsible death box is a man you can't trust."

Allegra cracked a grin.

"That aside," Joker made the segue back to the conversation, "Leon didn't expect you to be a handful."

"How do you know what Dr. Leon expected?"

"Docs are all the same, Bunny," said Joker in a matter-of-fact tone.

Allegra listened to him, but her mind was half-struck on the placement of his hands; they were on her shoulders, moving slowly from here down her arms. They crossed to her stomach, his fingers played on the material of her orange uniform top, at the hem just above her belt. Allegra looked up at him, ready to ask what he was doing, but he spoke, so she silenced.

"They want to think that everyone—even people like you and me—want to be cured."

"I'm not sick."  
"Oh, yes, you are." Joker replied ironically, as though he was in 'agreement' with all the others that encouraged her to believe the lie...Apparently, Joker didn't believe this lie either. He gave her a mocked scorning glance, adding, "Denial isn't going to help you in the long run, Miss Davenheart. Once you get past that, you can accept the true reason why you are here."

Allegra gave him a look, "Don't call me that."

"I didn't." Joker returned, smirking at her. "They do."

"Dr. Leon doesn't."

"Not to you personally." Joker stated. He frowned, saying, "They refer to you as Davenheart in front of _me_."

Allegra turned from him, muttering, "Why?"

"To pretend you are not yourself. You've become someone _else_." Joker uttered.

His bare scars touched against her cheek when he pressed his lips against her ear, touching them just aside the lobe. When he spoke, his voice was soft, almost a whisper, but no doubt firm: "They want to pretend in their own little world that you are only manipulated."

"Manipulated?" breathed Allegra, confused—she was perplexed by the sound of the word...and distracted by the sound of his voice...and his movements on her shirt; he lifted the hem of her top, so rough fingertips made a lucid, slow tap dance on her skin. They divided to her hips, and she felt his middle finger trace the 'J' scar on her left. Allegra's eyes closed with his physical ministrations.

"They want to be_lieve_," Joker articulated skeptically, "you are only misguided, a poor little lamb, lost in the pride of lions."

Allegra glanced at him, but didn't move her head. She didn't want to—the feeling of him behind her, the feeling of his hands moving unseen in her shirt, moving up her rib cage then to her chest; she didn't want any of that to stop.

Her eyes were closed, but Joker smirked when he saw them roll to the back of her head when he touched her breasts, kneading them with a gentle tease; his thumbs circled her hardened nips; what little he did to her could do so much in so little time. Allegra's lips curved into a small smile when he pinched her—just to see what she'd do. Joker smiled at her reaction.

"I'm no lamb," Allegra mumbled, turning her head to him.

"A lamb with a tem_per_," Joker responded, his voice deepening at accentuated word.

Against her ear, his voice was a vibration that rippled from her brain to her chest, then a little further down.

"And such a beautiful temper," Joker added darkly.

Their mouths were only centimeters apart. But neither moved forward to kiss. Allegra clearly seemed to want to, however; her eyes consistently glanced between their gaze at his lips—how could she not when his habit of licking his scars only drew more attention to them. Allegra bit her lip, attempting to control her responsive nature.

"You talk about me?" Allegra asked, finding her voice.

"'Doctor' Leon does," Joker stated. "I just sit and pretend I'm interested."

"How does that serve you?"

"It doesn't." Joker returned seriously. "I find no amusement" (his hands lowered from her chest and drifted down her stomach, lightly tracing her rib cage with fingertips, making Allegra shudder delightfully) "in talking about a woman I don't know."

Allegra gave him a look, asking, "What do you mean 'don't know'?"

Joker laughed: "Aside from your hilarious past with your daddy and your unhealthy detached relationship ship—if you call it that—with your mommy, I hardly know anything about you, Bunny."

Allegra shrugged, considering this: "I never thought about that."

Joker nodded, now that she saw this point. She sat away from him, turning to look at him with a slighted gaze. Joker saw this, watching her suspiciously.

"_Do_ you want to know about me?" she asked.

"Allegra..."

"I'm not talking about deep shit," said Allegra, shaking her head, and waving her hands. "We're not fucking honeymooners or trivial soul mates—I'm just saying...you know...basic stuff."

"Ohh," Joker chuckled, "playing 'Truth or Dare' again, aren't we?"

"Yes," said Allegra. "But the kid's version."

"And suddenly, I'm very bored." Joker returned immediately.

Allegra rolled her eyes.

"You already know my dark history, Killer. What X-Rated facts do you want to know?"

Joker smirked at her. The flicker in his eyes made Allegra stare at him uncertainly, wondering if she should have opened that door or not. So when Joker sat forward, eyes watching her closely, she bit her lip.

"How about your name, for starters." Joker said.

"Allegra."

"No, no. Your _real_ name." Joker told her. "This was my first question to you from the very beginning, Bunny. You are more _willing_ to share with me your interesting kinship with your dad. So this just makes me more curious."

"Fuck your curiosity."

"That escalated quickly," Joker replied quizzically. He sat back against the wall, smiling at her though. "You wanted to start the game, Pet."

Allegra frowned.

"You want to know my name _so_ badly, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," said Joker, smirking at her. "But I'm not the only one. Everyone knows your last name is Davenheart—your father let that one slip on his death certificate."

Allegra frowned, but Joker continued.

"I don't blame you though, Bunny. Having a name suddenly means everyone wants to know your address, phone number...pretty soon," said Joker, pointing to the door, "they call you by that name, thinking it'll appeal to your sense of humanity. Who wants that burden upon them, anyway? That's madness at its—"

Allegra leaned towards him, putting her index and middle finger together vertically over his mouth so he would shut up. Her interruption made Joker narrow his eyes at her with subtle annoyance but equal perplexity, especially when her gaze she shared with him became one he didn't rightly recognize.

Was it troubled? Or was it the dawning of higher scaling in their—what would it be called—a relationship? Joker found her expression one mixed of many emotions, but otherwise, unpredictable...unfathomable. Not even he could figure it out.

"Are you only playing games with me again, mind games?" asked Allegra softly. "Do you really want to know it?"

Joker smirked at her, saying, "If it's 'Ethel' or 'Henrietta', I would not blame you for _not_ telling people your true name. 'Allegra' has an erotic ring to it." He mimicked the sound of a small triangle, smiling at her plainly.

"Seriously, do you want to know it?" asked Allegra. "Would it change your opinion of me? Would it change what we are."

"Well, you know what they say—there is no relationship that exists without secrets." Joker cited. He held out his hands, "On the other hand, like with mimes, a broad that won't level with me is a broad I can't trust."

"You _can't_ trust me." Allegra reminded him.

"I know—I remember having this discussion 'bout a year ago." Joker reminisced. He slowly smiled at her, a wide grin stretched from ear-to-ear. "Tell me your name, Bunny. And I'll tell you mine."

Allegra chuckled, "That's burning a candle at both ends."

"Oh yeah?" Joker responded, "why is that?"

Allegra held out her hands, a broad grin on her face, one that reflected the very mischief of which she could proclaim godly possession. Joker recognized that certain expression as one being of arousing anarchy, so he grinned naturally in response.

"I'll never know your name, because you'll never know mine." Allegra said softly. "And you'll never know my name, for I don't know it either."

"How can _that_ be?" Joker inquired.

Allegra smiled secretively, saying with the most admiration of spoken person: "My father never gave me one."

(())

A/N: Cue deadly, drama 'boom' drums. We're no where near the end of this sequel so I hope people don't think the fun is ending now that we know Allegra's 'true' name. By-the-by, what did everyone think about this? I wanna know, I wanna know! Or what do you think of this story so far?


	16. Identity Crisis

(Sequel to 'Games that Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered by Lambs**

Chapter Sixteen: Identity Crisis

_My father never gave me one._

Joker looked at her for a second; maybe it was Allegra's sheer grinning that made this statement puzzling, for the words themselves would have reflected shame or disappointment in a father who failed to name the daughter he'd so ruthlessly antagonized until his untimely demise...then again, Joker should have known better than to assume whatever came out of her mouth would be predictable.

Even after all this time, still, Allegra had the wit and measure to disarm him. For this, Joker smiled at her in turn.

"Never gave you one." Joker replied interestedly; he leaned towards her saying, "Looks like someone else is playing mind games, hm?"

Allegra was grinning, but the serious tone was noticeable: "It's not a game."

He believed the tone, and the way her face fell from rousing amusement to unflappable sincerity. He looked at her for a while, seeing her somewhat in a different way. Not completely new, but just different. What he had assumed was no longer feasible. Believing her to have a true name and hiding it from him was the ultimate mistrust the two of them shared, for she didn't know his true name either. Did this make their bond tighter, or was it a higher level playing field than what Joker originally had planned on batting? He couldn't rightly tell. But this whole thing did opt for new inquiries.

"Wanna play Twenty Questions again?" asked Allegra, knowingly; the sheepish grin settled nicely on that smug face of hers. "No longer bored?"

Joker smiled at her, but Allegra didn't respond immediately. She was waiting for their odd game to start.

"No Birth Certificate?" Joker inquired.

"I had one at one point," admitted Allegra. "But I never saw or held it."

"Mommy never call you by name?" Joker offered pointedly.

"Never."

"What about daddy?"

Allegra nodded, "He never said my name, but he called me other things."

"Like what?"

"'Precious'." Allegra answered. "'Darling, honey, dear.'"

"Names that strangers call other strangers in the old backwoods country town. How subtle." Joker replied humorously.

"He meant them."

"Did he now?" Joker countered, still in a good humor. He watched her a second or two; so she returned his gaze with the uncertainty that had been written in her eyes before she had dared to tell him the trivial answer to the riddles of names.

After a silence, Allegra answered quietly, "Yes."

Joker smirked at her, one that made Allegra's stomach turn pleasurably but she felt the ominous warning in the back of her mind that this was no seductive moment of his.

"What did your teachers call you in school, Allegra? I can't imagine they'd allow a student to have no name." Joker stated; he added humorously, "They have to call on you somehow without sounding as though they have favorites."

Allegra frowned: "They called me 'Miss Davenheart'."

"They never asked you about your lack of identification?"

Allegra shook her head, "No...I think it was because of Daddy."

Joker nodded, finding all of this interesting. A bit off, but none the less, worth the debate. Allegra's father would have given her a name, but to Allegra, who never heard it spoken or written, might as well be nameless. This would have caused a lot of problems; realizing so, Joker grinned broadly at her.

"Has it occurred to you, Bunny, that this information of yours will cause a _lot_ of buzz in the crazy department?" Joker asked her curiously.

"Why would it?"

In the voice of a psychiatrist, Joker placed his right hand on his left, which was palm up, fingers extended as though he was writing on an invisible clipboard, as he said pointedly: "Patient declares her father left her nameless, and this may be the cause of her personality disorder, dissociation with identity..."

Allegra glared at him, so Joker stopped the mimic but he was pleased at her reaction; how easily she became so annoyed.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That." Allegra said. "The doctors..."

Joker interrupted her: "You can see a hidden relationship between Conner and..uh...Rebecca, but you can't see what those little idiots are not doing, can you?"

"They're trying to fix me." Allegra replied with disgusted conviction.

Joker shook his head once, saying, "That's what they're _doing_. It's what they're _not_ doing that is more important."

Allegra rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, lucky for you, _I do_." Joker stated coolly. He clicked his tongue, pointing to the door behind Allegra in any indication as he said, "They're _not_ telling you that your reality and fantasies are steadily being stretched and molded together, like two pieces of clay pushed and compressed together until it's only one color."

"I'm not crazy."

"I'm not saying you are," Joker replied immediately. "_They_ are."

"Who's they?"

"The doctors."

"They only want to help me." Allegra said softly. "I just don't want the help. I don't need it."

"To them, Allegra, your lack of identification will make you forever nameless. Do you realize," said Joker, smirking at her, "That this will become your ultimate ploy?"

"What ploy? Why would my not having a name make me have a sudden need for therapy?"

Joker once more imitated a therapist's psychoanalytical tone, saying, "'Patient suffers from identification crisis, resulting in...'"

"Stop," Allegra uttered quietly.

"'...need for ego boosts and highs, leading to life-threatening situations, including but not limited to working with the mob...'"

Allegra glared at him, "Stop it."

Joker continued in the same tone, "'Patient suffers from lapsed morality due to paternal dominating personality and maternal disassociation, also mental and emotional instability, resulting in self-destructive behavior...'"

"_Stop_."

Joker continued on without delay, as he said, "'Patient fails to..."

_SLAP!_

The action took Joker by surprise, but the subtle stinging on the left side of his face made the fact more evident that Allegra had hit him. He slowly looked at her, smiling when she looked justly angry. He cleared his throat, saying calmly, "Was that necessary?"

"You wouldn't shut up." Allegra replied.

"And that's what you're doing to everyone else," said Joker pointedly. "The doctors, the nurses—you all quiet them down with a little love tap, don't ya? Hit them hard enough, maybe they'll finally pipe down, just like daddy."

Allegra narrowed her eyes at him which didn't affect Joker the slightest.

"It doesn't take a psychiatrist to see it, Bunny." Joker told her lightly.

"See what?"

"Why you stick around with little ol' me." Joker returned.

Allegra stared at him incredulously.

"I thought that was more than obvious," said Allegra pointedly.

"You're so perceptive of everyone else, but your_self_." Joker returned, pointing at her. "Little sex addiction wouldn't have gotten you this far; they'd have given you a medication and you'd have been 'cured' by now. Free to go on and about your life like the sweet-tempered lamb you could be."

"I'm not listening to this." Allegra mumbled; she stood to her feet, but Joker caught her wrist and pulled her back down.

"I've recognized the truth about reality, Bunny," said Joker dangerously. "Underneath these restrained herd of cattle doctors and pig nurses, there's a shred of doubt that they'd become just as knowledgeable about their demons as _I_ have become of _mine_."

He smirked at her, "Look at you—I've never seen such a lost sheep."

"I'm not lost." Allegra stated.

"Just misguided." Joker returned.

"No. Not that either."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So it doesn't make a difference that I represent everything you liked and hated about your father?" Joker questioned in response as Allegra stepped out of the bed to move towards the door. Hearing him, she stopped, turning around after a second to look at him.

"Leon updated me," Joker answered her nonverbal question. "Against policy—your confidentiality rights stomped on the ground—you've already recognized it. Came as a shock to me that you're so intuitive of your own problems."

Allegra continued to stare at him. Joker crawled out of bed, and walked towards her.

"Are you trying to make me think I'm crazy?" asked Allegra quietly. "Are you forcing me to..."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything," Joker countered lightly.

Allegra looked at him with uncertainty, the doubt of his intentions and the quelling pleasure in her stomach when their bodies were slowly running out of distance between them.

"They'll use your lack of identification as a means of allowing yourself to believe that deep inside, you're still lawful, and civilized." Joker told her quietly. "That's just fine. Let them."

"But they're right—without a name, I _have_ no idea who I am."

Joker shrugged saying, "It's a funny world we live in—confusing and legitimately irrational. Dr. Leon can believe his morality is justly strong, but it will be dropped at the first sign of trouble. He, and everyone else in this hospital, are only as good as the world allows them to be. And I'll show you."

"I know anyone with morality is only denying their true human nature." Allegra voiced Joker's philosophy—Joker smiled when she recognized his purpose.

Allegra asked: "But how does any of that matter when I don't know who I am."

"Ah, a breakthrough, huh?" Joker chuckled. "Dr. Leon would be proud."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Joker stated.

She looked at him uncertainly, saying quietly, "Proving to them what a chaotic world we live in won't help me find out who I am."

Joker rolled his eyes.

"It's not who you are that defines you, Allegra. It's what you're not." Joker told her pointedly. He touched her left cheek, tracing the curved scar with his thumb distractedly. Allegra watched the intensity of his expression when he did this.

"So tell me what I'm not." Allegra muttered.

Joker gave her an ironic look and asked her, "Are you the little girl hiding in the closet of her second-story house, waiting for daddy to play 'Patty-Cake'?"

"No." Allegra mumbled.

"Hm?"

"_No_." Allegra voiced louder.

"How about the weak little lamb being shepherd around by circumstances?"

"No."

"No? Maybe you're just the victim."

Joker smirked at her; his hands lowered to her hips; the right brushed the material of her shirt up so his fingers traced the rough texture of the 'J' he'd carved into her side a year ago.

Allegra shook her head. "I'm not that either."

"Well," sighed Joker, "that only leaves two options."

"What are they?"

"You and I can stay in this cell, locked away forever like a herd of sheep waiting for the doctors to come and butcher our sanity—or what's left of it." Joker stated.

"Or?" Allegra asked, hoping there was a better alternative.

"Or..." Joker purred; his lips touched her neck, kissing a peck, then moved to her ear. "You can be what you're not, and recruit your 'peers'."

Allegra almost lost her balance when she felt his tongue lick her neck, but he had her pinned against the door with their bodies compressed—no distance...she wasn't complaining. She looked at him, brazened with lust and a little inspiration. He smirked at her.

"One thing you're not, Allegra, is 'crazy'."

"That's not what they say." Allegra mumbled.

"Do you always follow the doctor's orders?" questioned Joker quizzically. He kissed her mouth briefly, pulling away when it was her turn to respond. His smirk deepened when she bit her lip, her hands starting to fidget as he asked, "Or do you follow mine?"

Allegra grinned that ear-to-ear grin of hers. At this response, the two of them knew what had to happen next. Allegra had to play the victim, being good for the doctors, so she could finally meet her 'peers', which would only make this journey to freedom an inspiring one, maybe even make some friends along the way.

–-

A/N: Some of my inspiration for Joker's side when he's with Allegra comes from watching the Youtube Series, 'The Joker Blogs'. If you haven't seen it yet, watch them! Scott McClure (the director and producer of Joker Blogs) is a phenomenal Heath Ledger Joker. A lot of his portrayal of Joker mixes with Heath Ledger's in my story, lol. Take a look at it ;) (He's so sexy as Joker, it's maddening!)

A/N2: So what do you think of this chapter? Please review; I'm particularly curious about this one.


	17. Reveries and Dreams

(Sequel to 'Games That Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

Chapter Seventeen: Reveries and Dreams

–

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written, hands down. But I couldn't help myself; I needed to write a lemon so badly, and this just worked! :D Have fun you all! And Happy Hand Grenades! (Please tell me if you liked this chapter or not. I'm curious...more than usual.)

–

Two days...three days? Maybe four. Oh wait...there was that fifth...no...

Allegra screwed up her face in utter confusion as she glanced down at her hands. A person lost track of the time whenever they were closed inside a room day-after-day. That much she'd figured out as she stared at her hands, uncertain if she miscounted or it was accurate that the door had opened and closed shut four on two occasions for the last four nights, when they'd been presumably asleep: early in the morning, late in the night.

She glanced up to see Joker cat-napping on the bed; his breathing audible, but not loud. There was a calmness to his face, one of genuine relaxation. Now and again, he'd stir, mutter under his breath words that Allegra couldn't understand and he'd be right back to sleep.

"Light sleeper, indeed." Allegra mumbled.

She, on the other hand, experienced insomnia. And for the right reasons. There was no paranoia to be had—it was the knowing a certain someone was opening the cell door just wide enough to fit in a tray while they were sleeping at night, and then when the tray was polished clean from whatever was served at dinner the same day, it'd be gone by the next morning.

"Four days." Allegra uttered, realizing the count. She'd watched in the past four days with her eyes only a peak open, a pair of hands take the trays out from the side of the door within the cell, which Allegra had started placing them. Not to be polite by giving the sympathizer a short cut to the trays, rather than entering the cell completely; Allegra was just curious to see someone taking pity on them.

_Poor criminals trapped in the cell, the little girl who hit the mean doctor over the head with a makeshift bat, and the man who has to put up with her. _Allegra's mocked thoughts made her grin. More so when she heard the slow, distant clip-clapping of heels that would falter at the door.

"Fifth day." Allegra mumbled, when the lock of the door unlatched twice—once for the security code, the second to open the door. She watched the pair of hands slither down between the crevice of the door frame and the metal door itself. The hands groped around the floor inside the cell, searching for the two empty trays; upon getting them, the hands moved it out slowly, attempting the feat of a cat. Somewhere along the lines of discretion and silence, the sympathizer tripped over their heels, catching themselves in time, but leaning a little too forward so Allegra saw a glimpse of their face.

It was brief, but the smile on Allegra's face only meant she realized who it was.

The sympathizer made a great deal of clatter—probably startled by her own clumsiness—as she stacked the trays on top of one another. As the door began to close, Allegra called out softly saying from the rigid darkness: "Thank you for the dinners."

The woman gave no answer in return, in case it revealed her cheating status—the prisoners were under a certain kind of lawless punishment; since the doc wasn't awake, and Dr. Arkham no longer took pity on Miss Davenheart or her willy business partner, the guards happily 'tortured' them with small withholding...dinner, was one of them.

As the door was a centimeter from closing, Allegra clasped her hands over her bent knees and said gently, "Enjoy the rest of your shift...Becky."

The trays clattered to the floor when the door had completely closed; the noise was resounding, so loud compared to the quiet of the hospital, Allegra was surprised that it didn't awake Joker, who only stirred for a second—mumbling something about cake—and then fell right back to sleep. Allegra glanced at him briefly, crawling slowly out of bed; the shift of the weight from her side roused him again but at least he didn't talk about cake...Allegra was hankering for something sweet.

She walked towards the door, looking out with a smile when she saw Rebecca, bent at the knees like a lady should stoop when dressed in knee-length skirt and heels. When Rebecca stood to her full height, straightening the trays and glancing at all the cameras, her eyes looked at the window precariously; Allegra saw her lips open in startle, and her throat seemed to catch when the nurse saw her.

"Hi." Allegra mouthed, waving at her. She grinned at her sweetly, mouthing after: "Thank you."

Rebecca nodded quickly, looking more nervous than scared, as she seemed initially. Maybe the nurse was just happy that Allegra didn't try to make her presence noticeable to the other patients. Or maybe, Allegra's grin was one of sincerity, although it did reveal a certain amount of mischief—granted, Rebecca was going against policy catering to the patients who were technically on a very strict diet; that fell into a category of mischief, and so it pleased the female inmate.

Rebecca stared at Allegra, uncertain whether to walk or away or engage in nonverbal conversation. When Allegra waved at her 'good-bye', Rebecca attempted to suppress a smile. Don't give into the wayward friendliness of a borderline psycho—that was most likely Rebecca's prominent thought as she walked away quicker than what could have been expected in those heels. Allegra watched after her with blatant happiness.

_Recruit your peers_.

Allegra turned her head to look at Joker, who was lightly breathing again, back into REM sleep.

_One down._ Allegra thought, looking back at the window, in the direction which Rebecca had disappeared.

(())

The night progressed...the same night. At least, now, Allegra knew it had to be around ten or eleven o'clock at night. Rebecca was going against everything Dr. Leon stood for...sorry...not Dr. Leon. He'd been unconscious for almost a whole week. His orders hadn't been to withdrawal meals or keep the prisoners incapacitated in a room. Allegra figured Rebecca was behind the bath buckets and sordid pans as well—amongst being incapacitated in a room, the person behind the meal withdrawals was also for the petitioning of withdrawn bathroom breaks and showers.

While it had been a bit disturbing at first for Allegra to relieve more than just sexual bodily needs in front of Joker, she'd become accustomed to it. It didn't phase her any longer to go to the bathroom in a small little pan, or to give herself a bed bath in front of him. Initially, it had bothered her greatly. But seeing that Joker couldn't care less what business he took care of in front of her—bathing or other—Allegra found little need in bothering herself as well.

Still, knowing when one another would have to take a shit was still disturbing. At least Rebecca had been behind that as well...the same who took the trays in and out of the room with such discretion, also offered towels, wash cloths, soap, and a tub of water with a little bed pan to help the woman along...and the man, if he so desired.

Allegra sat in the bed, still awake. She had been thinking on this for quite some time. Now it was just a ramification of thoughts; they consistently branched from one thing to another, buzzing her brain with Rebecca's possible loyalty. Could she turn this sympathizer into one of her most devout followers?

Allegra glanced at Joker, who was still sleeping.

How did _he_ get people to follow him so easily?

Joseph Murklay, Red, Gus, Darren, Steve, Melvin, Victor, and Richard had all voluntarily (while some had initially fought back, they eventually became absolutes to his cause) signed on to be Joker's dependable staff. While most of them were dead, thanks to Allegra under certain circumstances, Red, Gus, and Richard had lived through Joker's exploits of Gotham's standardized morality, which apparently had been a little higher than what Joker or Allegra had predicted.

That didn't keep the ferries from blowing sky high. Allegra had made for certain to see that show, whether Gotham's scumbags or innocent civilians made a choice to blow each other up or not. This made Allegra grin in reminisce, but simultaneously, it just became another buzzing thought.

Allegra bent her knees in front of her, placing her elbows on them like mounted angles as her hands supported her forehead. The thoughts were driving her ape shit—it'd be morning within hours, and sleep was evasive.

"Stupid thoughts..." Allegra muttered, slightly annoyed.

None of them were 'bad'. Just excessive.

'_In clothes I have been buried. __Dirt above, the ground, below me. If anyone can hear me. __Know in my box, I am screaming.__'_ Allegra's thoughts passed over her poem...the one she'd written when she had been a young little girl, the poem for the contest. She frowned, remembering she gave it to her mother. Had it been entered and justly judged? Allegra had thought about this for a while, pondering it until it made her heart hate her mother so much for she knew Mother probably hadn't entered it...probably didn't even get past the mail box...or the desk.

Allegra looked at the room with infinite wonder. This room was a box. One big white box inside a bigger white box. The whole fucking hospital was...

"Motherfucking white." Allegra cursed, growing irritable.

Like cotton...or like those silver platters her mother used to wash over and over until they sparkled and shined, only to be thrown on the ground when Daddy called her a bitch. Mom never fought back; she only devoted her feelings to the bottle, whiskey or bourbon...sometimes both. Mom thought she had it hard...odds are, she did. Daddy loved Allegra more—any mother would feel...

"Neglected." Allegra mumbled. Allegra knew what that felt like...Mom never spoke to her; she was just a passing wind, a cold front that every now and again Mom would have to accept and shudder then Daddy would come home, and take Allegra in the closet. Mom could drink in peace.

Allegra couldn't hate Mom. She was a neglectful, whiny prude but the woman didn't deserve to be hated. Disliked with the intensity of a thousand burning suns, but surely not hated. Allegra didn't hate anyone...well, except Conner. That man was good as dead...

"When I get out of here." Allegra murmured. She'd kill Dr. Arkham with a pretty pen to seal his apathetic fate. Jake—the poor sod that hurt that little Hannah girl (oh, no, Allegra had not forgotten)-he'd die with his own blunt force; Allegra smirked at the idea of chopping off his hand and hitting his throat with it as she listened to him slowly die, gargling on his own blood until he drowned in it.

Allegra made a face expressing genuine liking in that, smiling widely. She stopped for a second, looking confused.

_What was I thinking about before_...

"Oh yeah," said Allegra, remembering. After Dr. Arkham and Jake were gone, she'd save Conner for last. Tried to brutalize her? Well, she'd show him what true brutality felt like. Pain didn't hurt; it was welcomed under the right circumstances. She and Joker had that under way—pain was meant to be felt, not ignored or avoided. In some ways, it was pleasurable. Allegra could attest to that.

Seeing that motherfucking white-dressed pig feeling all that pain would definitely bring to Allegra's face a cheap smile. The thought of this sure enough made Allegra's mouth curve into a toothy grin.

She startled when she heard Joker moan. Her stomach turned with unexpected pleasure at the sound, as she looked to her right seeing Joker turn on his left, facing her. Even in his dreams, the habit of licking his scars was alive for he did so...in that certain distractedly-pleased way. The same way he licked his scars when Allegra was pleasing _him_. She smirked when he moaned again; it was quiet, involuntary...almost stifled.

Then he was quiet again, dreaming once more. Allegra turned her eyes from him, lowering her legs so they straightened in front of her. She repositioned; maybe if she laid on her back...

"I could get some fucking sleep...need my goddamn beauty rest, fucking insomnia..." Allegra whispered; irritability was starting to set in. Looking at Joker who was so whisked in his REM sleep—and obviously something deeper than that—she was getting irritable with her insomnia. Maybe when time passed and Dr. Leon could forgive her for that mishap, Allegra could consider taking that sleeping medication he'd offered in the beginning.

"Probably wouldn't hurt," Allegra said quietly as she laid on her right, facing Joker. After all, they were just sleeping pills. They were just...

"Shut up!" Allegra hissed. She tapped her brain. "I've gotta get my beauty sleep..."

But how could she sleep when the man in front of her was moaning again in his own slumber? Allegra rolled her eyes, closing them with a force. But her ears were alive with the sound of music. Joker was quiet again, shifting in the covers. She watched him in the idled darkness when he faced her.

For a light sleeper, he moved a lot; he didn't say much, but Allegra would have preferred he'd spoke in his sleep about some political debate rather than the five-minute increment sounds he'd emit unknown to his consciousness. It wasn't his consciousness Allegra was curious about; what was his subconscious cooking up that made Joker murmur, "Mmmm." His face expressed pleasure. Lacking the war paint—seeing that the white-coats had stripped them of necessary dignity, they'd even taken Joker's makeup...not that he remotely seemed bothered by it.

Allegra bit her lip, smiling, but her loins were starting to burn. Hearing him...watching him...she'd never get to sleep this way. Nor any other way. Allegra shook her head, turning on her left side, away from him. Maybe if she cleared her mind, she could find some space between this insomniac situation and his sedated state.

Gotham was in a weird state...was it moral? Was it...

"Mmm."

Allegra shook her head when she heard Joker moan again—_Gotham was definitely _not_ 'mmmm_'. If anything, Gotham was more of a bitch moan seeing that half the town was all over the idea of Allegra and Joker being caged like animals while the white coats jerked off with their co-workers.

_I wonder if Rebecca is still with Conner...doubt it; if she's doing _this_ why would she stay with him when he tried to hurt me_. Allegra thought about this for a second; she lied her head on the pillow, left arm cradling her head while the fingers on her right hand drummed the white mattress with quiet consideration. Would Conner and Rebecca still be together after all that happened? Was Conner even working here?

Even then, odds are that Conner wasn't good enough for her. She was probably too smart, being a nurse and he was a simple orderly. Job statuses didn't matter, the money might not either, but Rebecca was smarter than Conner—she should have found someone better than him, someone more handsome, richer, and maybe a little nicer to women than he turned out to be. Someone like...a doctor...a young doctor...maybe...

"Crane." Allegra mumbled. She smirked. Oh yeah, if Allegra could get Rebecca on her side, down to her 'level' so to speak, she could definitely match those two. Rebecca, the sympathetic nurse who carried out her assignments apathetically but discreetly catered to the patients after hours and misplacing the video feed. Dr. Crane, the young doctor who was—like Joker and Allegra—mistaken to be crazy, only because he realized the immorality of the human race a little earlier than most.

"Shipped." Allegra whispered mischievously. She made the sign of a check mark along the sheets.

She felt the weight shift in the bed. Allegra began to feel a little annoyed once more when a body moved to her back. She wore the uniform top, but no pants; underwear, of course—unlike him; he wore nothing, so it didn't hide the feeling of Joker's obvious arousal against her butt. She turned around to wake him up, tell him to hush up and dream of something else until she startled, seeing that he was already awake.

The small light from the window of the hallway only gave enough sight for Allegra, to see his smoldering gaze. Allegra grinned at him.

"You've been having either one hell of a nightmare," uttered Allegra softly, "or a really good dream. Hazard a guess to know which of these it might be?"

Joker said nothing. His eyes glanced down from her eyes, to her lips, down her body, then circled back to the formidable expression in her gaze that was a mixture of knowing, and lust. Allegra's body had been preheated whilst hearing his melody. And she recognized any man eye-fucking her without having to be told what he wanted right now.

"I'm guessing it's the second one." Allegra returned, smirking at him.

Joker said nothing, like before. Allegra found this odd, but not at all disturbing. Maybe someone else would—granted, he was a talker. She expected him to have an answer. The fact he didn't was a little off, but did no damage to her drive.

He looked at her a little longer, before ordering her: "Take off your clothes."

Allegra grinned at him, sitting up as she pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it aside. She laid down on her back, pushing the covers away from her.

"Now you can finish the rest for me." Allegra responded.

Joker had no ready retort for this comeback. But the simple half-smile of amusement assured Allegra he either found her response impressively sexy or maybe a mixture of this and aforementioned entertainment. Allegra's grin broadened when he moved between her legs, taking both sides of her underwear and moving them downwards. Allegra lifted her hips, then her legs in one flowing motion, smirking when he dropped them somewhere at the foot of the bed.

"Great job, General." Allegra congratulated as he moved on top of her.

She felt his shaft slide along the folds of her sex, and appraised a satisfied smile when Joker looked a bit curious as to why she was already wet.

"I've been listening to you dream." Allegra told him quietly. "You moan in your sleep."

"Great," said Joker, smiling at her: "There's yet another thing we have in common."

Allegra quirked her eyebrows at him, but her inquisitive nature was resolved when something more fiery was felt as he entered her—all the way, and not a hesitant moment more. Allegra gasped a few times with initial surprise...her fingertips and toes tingled and everything else was set afire.

"The preview isn't as exciting as the movie." Joker assured with residual calm...or at least, what was left of it. His subtle restraint that Allegra was accustomed to feeling—the stifling moans, the controlling factor of his entire being—was almost subdued. His voice was hoarse, deeper than usual; she wasn't complaining.

When Allegra found her breath, she smiled at him from below. Joker closed the distance between their bodies as he placed his weight against her; Allegra took this happy moment to touch his back, feeling his muscles flex when he pulled out of her, and then his hips to grind against hers when he thrust inside again...like before, he went in all the way.

And like before, Allegra felt tingly. She moaned at the small shot of pain as her body quickly began to accustom him inside, preparing for a deeper penetration for it sure to god wouldn't continue this slowly...Allegra would hope not.

"I love movies," Allegra finally commented, smiling in her own mixture of pleasure and slighted pain...stinging, no longer that familiar sudden stabbing pain that normally accustomed ill-fated women to that time of the month.

Joker seemed distracted for he didn't comment on her response. His head craned to the right a bit, so his lips touched the side of her neck, his tongue moving out to venture along her throat then to her collar bone. Allegra felt his lips continue this odd, adventurous peck until he touched his mouth to her ear. Along with this elusively distracted movement, Allegra's mind was separated to where his hands moved—starting at her shoulders, moving between them and the mattress...they slid down her back, then pushed along her butt. Allegra grinned happily when she felt the grope, and moved her hips forward so he was given more access.

"Reenacting your dreams, Killer?" Allegra asked softly.

"To imitate _my_ dreams, Allegra," said Joker quietly, "I would need tape and a leash."

"Ask Nurse Ratched and Doctor Haughty Pants for the tape," Allegra murmured.

Joker looked at her plainly with general amusement, but the lust was only getting worse as Allegra gave him suggestions. She pushed against him so she sat on him, his cock still very much buried inside her. The sudden change of positions made both of them moan with equal shock of pleasure, making both of them smile in very much the same way.

Allegra looked down at him, lying on top of him like an idle kitten. Her arms crossed at the wrist; if she had a tail, that would have completed the picture of a naked, female anime cat. Allegra gave him a subtle grin.

"Forget the tape and leash." Allegra whispered. She towered over him, arms balanced by her hands on his chest as she looked down at him. "It wouldn't help you anyway."

"I'd have to disagree," said Joker pointedly.

"Dreams aren't real."

"Ohhh, this one was very lucid." Joker stated. He placed his hands on the top of her thighs, moving his thumbs in concentric circles. Allegra noted his play on her skin, but smiled at him.

"I can imagine what it might be about," said Allegra softly. She wiggled on him, and Joker sighed deeply, from within his chest. Allegra glanced at him in half-surprise, having never heard that kind of pleasurable sound from him.

She smiled again at him, saying, "Was it your first?"

"No." Joker replied.

"Second?"

"Mm-mm. This one was about _you_." Joker told her darkly.

"Ooh, and the plot thickens." Allegra teased. She smiled plainly. "It sounded like you were having a good time."

"I was." Joker returned. "I'd be having a great time right now if you'd stop talking."

Allegra chuckled: "That's not the first time I've heard that."

"And it won't be the last." Joker returned.

"Hence the tape, huh." Allegra responded.

Joker gestured to her, for she'd hit that indication right on the spot. And hit another spot too for when Allegra straightened and raised herself up, and then slowly sank back down on him, she watched Joker's eyes close and roll back. She bit her lip, a smug expression on her face.

"No tape. No leash." Allegra offered. "Everything else, I can do."

Joker smirked at her when Allegra began moving her hips in a circular motion, clockwise at first, then counter. In midst of her own small shocks of pleasure, Allegra would sometimes cease her ministrations and then when the shock left, she'd continue. She leaned over him, balance her weight on him with her left arm, supporting herself.

She also gave an interesting view.

As she danced on him, her expressions were beautiful. Desirous. Lusting. Beautiful.

Joker held her hips in a vice-like grip when this dance had become a little more aggressive in a few minutes; he placed the speed of her soft ride on him, and the wiggle of her body was just more appealing. Having been tempted to dominate the wiggling minx, Joker pushed Allegra on her back forcefully...the bed bounced, and they fell to the floor.

"Fucking tile floors," Allegra grumbled with a smarting pain in her shoulder. "Who puts motherfucking tile in a fucking bedroom? Tell ya who: the fucking interior designer with crap for talent and shit for brains!"

Joker laughed briefly at her profanity, but their position was found when he moved inside her; Allegra wrapped her legs around his waist in an instant.

"Ooh, talking dirty and we've not even started." Joker chuckled.

"Keep talking and I'll finish before we get started." Allegra responded, making Joker grin at her.

He entered. She responded in every single definition of the word. The tile was cold, their bodies were warm, beginning to copulate in a hot sweat as Allegra begged for rough. He gave in to her demands easily, to not only calm the fiery beast that was edging to her phenomenal peak but to appease his own non-domestic demons. Neither of them restrained their sounds of pleasure—it was known that what they both craved, they could find in each other. To appease a wet dream, or a mild sexual addiction (emphasis on the 'mild'?).

Allegra's cry of immense satisfaction was the significant end of the tepid battle.

Joker rolled off her; he smirked when he heard Allegra groan in protest. She always felt profound emptiness when he pulled out of her. She sat up with a will, wincing when she felt the throbbing sensation begin.

The sound of two locks clicking meant the doors were opening. Along with this, however, came several other doors unlocking. When the metal entrance slowly swung inwards to reveal Allegra and Joker, wearing their birthday suits and Sunday best smiles, there stood Dr. Leon (head bandaged and a few places of his face was bruised) and Rebecca (mildly embarrassed by the patients' current conditions).

"Well, well, well," said Allegra smoothly—she was completely oblivious to her nudity, it seemed, "Look who's finally back to work. Welcome back, Doctor Leon."

"You say," said Dr. Leon to Rebecca (ignoring Allegra), "They have been left in here for four days, malnourished and without showers?"

"Yes, Doctor," answered Rebecca dutifully.

"Then why are they presumably happy?" asked Dr. Leon curiously.

"Oh, that's not her fault." Joker replied smoothly, grinning widely at him. "That's ours."

"We just finished fucking." Allegra stated, getting to her feet. "How are you, doctor? How's the head, the shoulder...the ass?"

Dr. Leon found her polite disposition a bit surprising for he simply said slowly in his own polite tone, "Fine. It hurts. It's fine, and I was happy to receive the news that I _wasn't_ sodomized by my patient."

Joker sat on the bed, looking at Dr. Leon pointedly, then smiled at Rebecca. He winked at her. So Rebecca immediately stepped outside. Allegra found this reaction a tad bit funny, laughing a little, before looking at Dr. Leon once more.

"Is it true what Rebecca has told me—Conner broke into your cell...and they've been keeping you underfed and incapacitated in this room for the last..."

"Five days." Rebecca finished for him—she was still outside of the room.

Joker indicated to Rebecca's direction with his hand, his way of answering Dr. Leon that this was true. Allegra corroborated it, nodding 'yes' to this fact.

"Well," said Dr. Leon with a sigh of disappointment, "It's very unfortunate that you had to experience such treatment; we do not normally place our patients, no matter how trifle their errors, in a cell with such neglectful measures. I hope you don't press charges against Mr. Conner?"

Allegra frowned, saying, "Neglectful measures? You mean like, oh, I don't know, placing me in a cell on the restricted facility in restraints for a whole month and—"

Joker could hear her getting angry again but he said calmly, "Allegra."

She glanced at him; he said softly, "Who you are. Who you aren't. Remember your choices."

Allegra remembered. She looked at Dr. Leon with unexpected calm.

"No, I don't plan on pressing charges against Conner. In fact," said Allegra with a mischievous grin, "I actually miss the boy. Can you um...do me a favor, Dr. Leon? It's to benefit my..._rehabilitation_."

Dr. Leon's eyebrows raised with what was presumably a tad bit of hope. Hearing Allegra's words, seeing her suddenly calm disposition...he of course suspected foul play but this was a step in the right direction. Any direction was a good direction. Maybe trapping her in a room had worked after all.

"If it's to help you," said Dr. Leon gently, "I may do you a favor. What does it include?"

"I want Conner to be one of my aides." Allegra said. "Sure, I think the others are nice but he's a good boy...in a certain light."

"You want him as one of your aides?" replied Dr. Leon, confused.

"Sure. Why not? He's a strong lad—in need of some anger management but, see, I can relate to that." Allegra said.

Dr. Leon gave her a once-over look saying softly, "I'll give you this favor, if you'd do something for me."

"Sure."

"Please, dress yourself." Dr. Leon said softly.

Allegra shrugged, saying, "That's all? That's pretty easy on my part."

Joker smirked when she sauntered over to her clothes and began dressing. Dr. Leon turned to Rebecca, who appeared at the entrance. She glanced at Allegra, a smile tugging on her lips, but she made sure to avoid Joker's gaze. He seemed to scare Rebecca greatly, with or without his make-up.

Little girl was afraid of Daddy, but was warming up to Mommy real nicely.

Dr. Leon looked at the watch on his left wrist and said enthusiastically, "Just as well—it's almost time for exercise for patients." He looked at Allegra, saying, "We'll move the appointment from later this evening to within the next hour; I wouldn't want you to miss the opportunity in getting to know your peers."

"Neither would I." Allegra vouched with tremendous agreement.

Dr. Leon and Rebecca nodded to them, closing and locking the door. They were going door-to-door with all the patients, checking to see what other damage had been done to the patients by Conner, Fred, and Freddie while the doctor was away. Allegra turned to Joker.

"I wanted to kick him in the teeth for blaming me for what happened," hissed Allegra snidely. "Fucking bastard had what was coming to him—and if I had the opportunity, I'd still shove that bat right up his ass...I'd enjoy it too."

She turned her nose up and the door and then continued dressing. Joker stood to his feet and took the shirt at the sides as she was irritably (and unsuccessfully) putting it over her head; it was stuck, inside and out, and turned the wrong way. Joker pulled the shirt off her head then slid it back the right way and the right direction. Allegra held up her hands and it went on smoothly.

"As sexy as it is to see you so riled in the morning," said Joker calmly, "I'd advise leaving that fire of yours behind and put on your camera smile. Be nice with the doctor."

"I can't keep my anger in," Allegra responded. "You know what that does to me."

"I do." Joker replied. He sighed as he tucked the tag back inside her shirt. "Looks to me that you'll be satisfying more of my dreams then, won't you?"

Allegra gave him a look but Joker continued to smirk at her.


	18. First Recruited

(Sequel to 'Games that Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

(())

**Chapter Eighteen**

First Recruited

A/N: Sorry for the delay, Lovelies! Here's another chapter for you all! :) Enjoy!

Allegra was led to the familiar interrogation room, by Officer Kevin Pearson, Rebecca, and Dr. Leon. Rebecca kept to her left while the doctor walked on her right; the blonde officer remained behind her, in any case, she attempted to try anything. So far so good, when they entered the interrogation room.

Officer Kevin took Allegra's arm gently, guiding her to the seat in which she'd sit for an hour, talking to the man who sat across from her; Dr. Leon's eye was a bit bruised, no doubt of the source. There was a look of exhaustion in the gaze he sent Allegra before shifting through the stack of paper on his clip board. Rebecca stood to Allegra's right, taking out her stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, thermometer, and a syringe, which the nurse quickly explained was being taken only to check that her readings were still accurate with the initial tests—to make sure nothing had been damaged by whomever had put into act the malnutrition and withholding of natural hygiene.

Allegra glared at her for a second. While Officer Kevin was still standing behind her, rather closely (his hands were on the back of her chair as he glanced between the nurse and Allegra apprehensively), Rebecca looked reasonably calm.

"I mean no harm." Rebecca assured. "Do you want me to do it last?"

"Please," scoffed Allegra. "I'd rather it be done first."

"Do I have your permission?"

Allegra glanced at her, suddenly disarmed. She gave the nurse a placid grin, saying softly, "Yes."

Rebecca nodded gratefully. While she prepped her skin for the needle point, and tied the band above the area that would be pricked, Allegra watched the nurse with gratification. Rebecca had asked for her permission, and upon receiving it, Rebecca looked more than just happy to do her job. What was that smile that flashed Allegra just briefly, just after Allegra granted her the chance to get her blood. Was it simple appreciation? No.

It was something else. Something Allegra knew a lot about. When Rebecca touched the needle to the area between her forearm and bicep, Allegra watched the blood circulate into the syringe; a vampire would have felt better, but this was okay. Rebecca then pulled the needle out, capped it into her little white nurse's box, then smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"You're _very_ welcome." Allegra replied.

Rebecca shifted a bit uncomfortably to the smirk offered by the patient, but it wasn't a disturbing squirm that Rebecca attempted to suppress. Allegra turned from her then looked at Dr. Leon as Rebecca began to place the stethoscope ear pieces and then placed the cold diaphragm on Allegra's back, then where her heart would be.

"Breathe deeply for me." Rebecca uttered.

Rebecca's hand was on the diaphragm, the circular metal piece that would touch the skin, giving a natural chill. Testing Allegra's right side, Rebecca then moved to her left after she'd finished. The diaphragm was placed by her left hand on Allegra's same points; the patient glanced at her hand on her chest, smirking when there was an engagement ring.

At that same point, Dr. Leon cleared his throat with a bit of annoyance, looking at Officer Kevin Pearson.

"It seems some idiotic intern of mine forgot to include Allegra's recent medical history; I'm going to have to delay a few minutes in order to retrieve it." Dr. Leon stated, looking at Rebecca and Allegra apologetically. "I shall return." He turned to Officer Kevin Pearson, saying, "Come with me."

"But, Doctor..."

"She will be fine."

"But before..."

Dr. Leon waved his hand to Allegra, who was reasonably calm. She glanced at Dr. Leon and Officer Kevin saying, "Don't worry. I won't do anything."

"You said that before." Officer Kevin Pearson stated coldly: "And you see what state Dr. Leon is in right now."

"Oh please." Allegra mumbled. "If I was going to do that to Rebecca, I'd have done it already." She looked at Rebecca, whose attention was focused on the heart beat that remained calm and steady.

Rebecca turned to Dr. Leon.

"No change in heart rate; She means it."

Allegra rolled her eyes, saying, "Of course I meant it. I like you, Becky."

Rebecca smiled nervously at this response but turned to Dr. Leon saying, "You can just keep a guard outside. I'll finish this assessment in your absence."

Dr. Leon looked between Rebecca, the dark-skinned nurse who, out of all three of them, had been closest to being raped by Allegra and yet, she was unreasonably comfortable (as comfortable as one could be) around said patient. Dr. Leon gave them one more look before finally taking that chance, looking at Officer Kevin.

"It will only be five minutes." Dr. Leon insisted. "Allegra has to be assessed—I don't want any males around when Rebecca does this assessment."

Officer Kevin blushed a deep shade of red, and Allegra giggled when she saw this.

"I...I didn't mean it like..."

"No, no, no, of course not. I was only speaking the fact." Dr. Leon assured.

Allegra smirked at Officer Kevin saying, "I can assess _you_, afterwards, if you want, Kevin. The only thing you need to wear are your contacts." She giggled after that.

This pulled Kevin out of the room really fast, and Dr. Leon shook his head to Allegra, disapproving her inappropriate behavior but at the same time, thankful he didn't have to coach Kevin any further into leaving alone Allegra and Rebecca. When the door had closed, Rebecca continued taking Allegra's heart rate, glanced at her left wrist, at the watch, as she counted the beats.

Allegra patiently waited for the sixty seconds to end as Rebecca scribbled Allegra's heart rate on the clipboard.

"Engaged?" asked Allegra suddenly.

Rebecca looked disarmed at the question, but said gently, "I can't share my personal information with you, Miss Allegra."

"Drop the 'Miss'."

"But Dr. Leon said..."

"I like for us to be on first-name basis," said Allegra sweetly. She shrugged with a grin: "I already know what your ass looks like; I might as well hear you say my name like it was meant to be said."

"And what _is_ your name?" asked Rebecca, unaffected by Allegra's reference to what had happened when Rebecca and Allegra had first been this close within their distances.

At her nonchalant tone, Allegra replied: "Allegra."

"Your real name?"

"It's not."

"What is your real name?"

"I haven't any."

Rebecca looked at her when she heard this response, uncertain if Allegra spoke truth or she was pulling her chain, as she'd been doing to Dr. Leon and Kevin for the past ten minutes until they'd left for her file. Rebecca ignored this conversation for she put down the stethoscope, and picked up the blood pressure cuff. All the while as she wrapped this cuff around Allegra's left bicep, Allegra's constant gaze made her look uncomfortable.

"_Are_ you engaged?" asked Allegra. "Married? You must be something: you're wearing a pretty diamond ring."

Rebecca said softly, "And you're wearing a band too—so you and Joker must be something, right?"

"Touche, Pet." Allegra returned.

Rebecca's eyes flashed something that was definitely unprofessional. Allegra only saw it for a split second, but it was there: Rebecca liked Allegra calling her 'pet'. And this just made the patient smile very largely.

They were silent as Rebecca put on the stethoscope again, putting in the ear pieces as the cold diaphragm was placed on her skin underneath the cuff, pin pointing the strongest of her heart beats to the weakest. The mercury dial shook a little as it dropped a few paces then all the way while Rebecca released all the air in the cuff, starting again: either the result had been inaccurate, or Rebecca was just doing it again to make sure.

"Do you have a history of high blood pressure, Miss Allegra?"

"What did I _just_ say about the 'Miss'?"

Rebecca detected a hint of annoyance, so she said quickly, "_Allegra_, do you have..."

"Not that I know of." Allegra replied smoothly. "Then again, I've been wrong before."

Rebecca nodded, then continued to redo the blood pressure reading. When it'd been carried through and written on the clipboard, Rebecca folded the cuff and stethoscope together on the table, taking the thermometer; she placed it in a small hold of plastic covering, so the actual mercury stick could be used for someone else.

Allegra opened her mouth, a hint of a silhouetted seductive smirk tugged at her lips.

"Lift your tongue, please."

"Sure thing." Allegra returned. When she did so, Rebecca placed the thermometer underneath her tongue, but as her fingers left the stick, Allegra touched Rebecca's gloved index finger briefly with her tongue. Rebecca slowly pulled away with casual aloofness but when Allegra was smirking at her, Rebecca's resilient open-book of discomfort seemed more than ever noticeable.

"Ever had a high temperature before?" asked Rebecca conversationally. She leaned against the table with her back, pulling off her gloves then replacing them.

"Yes."

"Please, don't talk. Just nod your head or shake; these thermometers are really persnickety."

Allegra nodded in response to her question.

"Was it life-threatening?"

Allegra shook her head, then she pointed to the nurse, in the indication of the returned question. Rebecca smiled—she looked very attractive when she smiled—and said, "Yes, I've had a high temperature. It was life-threatening."

Allegra shrugged questionably. In response to the nonverbal question, Rebecca frowned—not angrily...but there was a sadness to her. Allegra opened her mouth when Rebecca realized the timing was over and took the thermometer out, shaking it, then glancing at the reading. She scribbled it on the clipboard.

"What happened?" asked Allegra curiously.

"What do you..."

"What made you sick?" asked Allegra.

"I...I'm not comfortable with..."

Allegra smiled at Rebecca ironically, a wicked gaze meeting Rebecca's eyes. She said pointedly, "If those doctors and nurses hadn't come, Becky, you and I would have gotten to know each other very well. And while you may deny it out of some sense of self-preservation, I know you had to like it at least a little bit."

She smiled politely, her voice soft: "That being said, I don't see why you try to hide anything else from me, since I see it plainly just by the way you act."

Rebecca frowned: "You know nothing about me."

"Oh no?" asked Allegra. She stood to her feet, but Rebecca didn't falter. "Everything I know, you've already told me; you're an open book, an encyclopedia of instant knowledge."

"You're lying, Allegra. You're just trying to...to..."

Allegra had gotten a lot closer to her, more than what was deemed appropriate. While Allegra felt nothing when she was standing against Rebecca, Rebecca had all the vital signs of a woman who was neck-deep in shit. Rebecca didn't move like a normal person would do when someone with Allegra's past sexual offenses had approached her. Instead, she remained quite frozen in place.

"You wear your engagement ring," Allegra muttered. "I'm guessing you and Conner have been engaged for a long time, but for some reason, either you—or him" (she gestured to the door apathetically) "won't make the tie. Hazard a guess why I think that might be?"

Rebecca shook her head once, opting for 'no' but Allegra smirked at her darkly.

"Hazard a guess that your sickness—that day it became life-threatening—is the reason Conner won't make that tie with you?" asked Allegra softly. "So protective of his little Becky, but yet...can't make that commitment."

"You're wrong."

"I'm wrong." Allegra repeated, unconvinced. "Maybe I am. Your words certainly say it, but your eyes are floating, Nurse Rebecca."

Rebecca stepped away quickly from her; what revealed in her eyes was something of fear, but not the fear of Allegra. The fear of knowing someone might have seen through her false relationship, the no-longer happily engaged partnership between Conner and Rebecca. What seemed worse was that everyone else was being convinced of it, but Allegra—the insane woman that merely stood opposite of her—could see it clearly.

Allegra chuckled darkly: "It sounds like something from a movie. Two people get together, meeting in the same insane asylum, seeing each other with instant love. They date a couple weeks, maybe a month, and then, out of the blue, they get engaged."

"Allegra...please stop..."

Allegra stepped towards Rebecca.

"They make love, nightly." Allegra uttered; her voice no longer antagonized, but changed to a tone of sympathy; but the expression in her face identified this false pity. It was only to sway to Rebecca's sudden look of vulnerability, which was clearly seen. Allegra walked towards her.

"Suddenly, the girl finds out she's pregnant. A beautiful baby boy." Allegra smiled, saying, "the boy finds out, and suddenly, he's more than happy to go along with the wedding. Suddenly, something happens at night. The girl realizes something is horribly wrong when she goes to the hospital for an appointment, and the baby isn't kicking. Doctors are skeptical but to appease this woman's panic, they go through with the tests. The girl becomes sick, almost dying."

Rebecca's eyes were watering, and then her right betrayed her; a small tear trickled down her cheek, as she stood against the wall, looking at Allegra incredulously.

"Baby's dead," Allegra stated apathetically. "Septic, and dead. They make her give birth to the deceased, and then, oddly enough, the boy doesn't want to go through with the wedding as much. Girl stays in relationship to be with the boy, hoping he will come around soon; they'll have sex, but otherwise, they pretend that they still want to be the happily wedded couple everyone thought they would be."

Allegra reached out for Rebecca's hand, taking the left and bringing it to the nurse's face.

"In their hearts, they know they never will be." Allegra muttered softly. "And I know why. Do you?"

"No..." Rebecca said; her voice cracked as she was in tears; her face reddened and she sunk against the wall.

"I do." Allegra said, looking down at her. "You and Conner are involved, but not as much as you wanna be. I bet my involvement with _you_ certainly turned that around, didn't it?"

Rebecca glanced at Rebecca—she didn't deny it. Her tears spilled heavily now with this realization.

"Even then," Allegra sighed, "It's not enough to make him marry. Who'd want to marry someone who can't bear him sons and daughters?"

"Stop."

"No, I won't stop." Allegra said. "And neither will you stop thinking that I'm just talking out of my ass."

She stooped to Rebecca's side, and said softly, "That's just the little bit of you I've picked up just now. The engagement band is on your hand, and there's a tan line where it's been there for quite some time."

Rebecca stared at Allegra when their faces were just centimeters apart. Allegra smirked at her saying, "Trust me, Becky. I know my incident with you changed more than just Conner's need to protect and defend the only thing that will suck him off."

"You don't know him..."

"I know enough about him. And about you—you've been sitting on the floor, crying about what you already know. I'm standing this close to you, and you don't run. In fact, I think you like me this close to you. I can offer you something that Conner doesn't."

Rebecca dried her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"What's that?" she asked in a broken voice.

Allegra leaned forward and kissed Rebecca on the lips, briefly, pulling away just as quickly to see Rebecca's stunned but likable expression. She smirked at her.

"Acceptance." Allegra replied. She gestured to the whole hospital. "Something this fucking place doesn't offer—they want to change people, just like Conner wants you to change, just like you and all these people want _me_ to change. I don't know about you, but it pisses me off that someone is forcing me to change when really, I couldn't give two fucks _what_ they want."

Rebecca smiled at her, cheered up by Allegra's cynical tone.

Allegra sat against the wall with Rebecca, and looked at her pointedly as Rebecca sniffled and rubbed her tears away again. Her make up wasn't smeared at least.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Rebecca quietly. "Escaping?"

"With your help?" Allegra inquired, grinning at her.

Rebecca shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't plan on escaping," said Allegra. "Not just yet. It's too early for that; besides, I want to see what it's like having privileges. I've yet to have any of those."

Rebecca shrugged, saying, "It's only a small amount of difference."

Allegra looked at her curiously: "Pity won't help you in the world."

"I pity _you_." Rebecca replied quietly as though she searched for some type of validation.

Allegra grinned: "There's a difference, Pet, in pitying someone, and wishing you could be them. And I know which one you are."

"How?" asked Rebecca skeptically.

Allegra touched her left hand: "Sometimes, Love, it's better to be single than live with some prick who thinks they can knock the shit out of me without thinking Joker would be in on the fun. Someone like you doesn't deserve that idiot."

"No one else will have me...I'm...I can't have children without them..."

"Dying?" Allegra finished.

Tearfully, Rebecca nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't have children at all." Allegra offered. "I have Daddy to thank for that."

Rebecca shook her head saying, "I don't know how you're able to accept all that stuff that has been done to you, Allegra; it's too creepy, too disturbing..."

"You want to kiss me right now, don't you, Becky?"

"So much." Rebecca admitted shamefully in a low voice.

Allegra stood to her feet. Rebecca did too. Allegra looked at her plainly.

"Well, we can't. You're obviously engaged and I'm..."

"Involved in a different engagement." Rebecca finished without Allegra having to do so.

Allegra giggled: "Sure, that's one way to say it." She smiled at her: "Did you want to finish the physical assessment?"

"No, I think we're alright." Rebecca said quickly, stepping to the table to look at her clipboard. "No other bodily injuries, or other indications of malnutrition. No bruises associated with physical abuse after admission to Arkham Asylum and no signs of any other abuse, post-admission."

Allegra sat in the chair she'd been sitting in earlier, and smiled at Rebecca when she scribbled on her clipboard. Rebecca looked at Allegra sparingly, noting that this woman had confirmed her knowledge in her own attraction to Allegra...but was it reciprocated or was Allegra playing one of her mind games. Even then, it didn't matter really not to her. In Allegra, Rebecca found hope, some silver lining to a marriage-less, childless dream.

As for Allegra, who watched Rebecca with the idled gaze, she found in the nurse a very dependable recruit, and a valuable one at that. When Dr. Leon and Officer Kevin entered, it seemed to the men that Allegra had been good on her word in doing no harm...at least, no harm in which they could identify, in spite of the discreet expression of fondness and attraction Rebecca sometimes sent Allegra as Dr. Leon once more went over the rules of Arkham Asylum.


	19. Dr Leon's Unrighteous Test

(Sequel to 'Games That Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

Chapter Nineteen: Dr. Leon's Unrighteous Test

(())

Author's Note: Thank you, lovely followers and Reviewers. You all are awesome. :) I love your words. They feeeeed my muse. It's always hungry. Insatiable...Fuck, almost like Allegra (Lmao, over here). Anyway, review if you want. I've been lazy in my reviewing these past few days; that's my fault. :/

(())

Allegra sat in front of Dr. Leon as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. He made the necessary smallest of grunts of approval when he observed the vital signs Rebecca had written down, and then looked at the physical assessment, giving it a few narrow eyed glances. Meanwhile Rebecca sat in a chair at the shorter end of the table, her eyes glancing at the clip board then they'd quickly look at Allegra. When the patient gave her a smirk, Rebecca would look immediately away, at anything: the table, her hands, her feet, then to Dr. Leon, who would grunt with approval once more.

Behind her was Officer Kevin Pearson; he was more and more starting to be more of a personal bodyguard for either herself or the protector of the people. She saw him more than any of the other guards; this made her smile and a little suspicious.

For what reason did Kevin have being around her all the time? Was that his true placement? His job? Was it his job to escort her from place-to-place, his job to stand behind her, directly. Allegra could feel his body heat behind the chair; his hands remained on the back of it, tightening. If it weren't for the occasional grunts emitted by Dr. Leon as he observed her paperwork, Allegra would only be able to hear the quick beats of Rebecca's heart and the occasional exhale from behind as Kevin did time to time. Maybe he was a smoker, or had short case of asthma.

Or maybe, Allegra's look as she craned her head back to look at him made Kevin particularly nervous, not really on edge, but a different _kind_ of nervous. When her head craned back to look up at him with a honey-sweet smile, her hair fell over his hands in reddish brown tangles; he uncomfortably withdrew from his gaze, taking a favor to standing in front of the door than being directly behind the patient.

Allegra sighed deeply with boredom, fiddling with her fingers as she placed them on the table. She made a swift observation of how long her nails were getting, then looked up happily when Dr. Leon lowered the clipboard with what seemed finality.

"I've read that your violent tendencies have become rather...brief...since you were placed with the Joker a week or so ago." Dr. Leon commented in a self-important tone. The tone made Allegra's lips curve in a slighted frown.

"Wasn't that your intention, Doctor?" asked Allegra cynically. "To domesticate me?"

At the chosen word, Rebecca glanced up from the table to Allegra; her eyes deceived brief attraction to that condescending tone (Rebecca must be the submissive type to like Allegra during these moments, surely) but immediately shadowed over when Dr. Leon gave Allegra a dim-lit smile.

"I'm not attempting to domesticate you. I want you to know that there are better ways to express your emotions than through violence or temper tantrums."

"I don't have temper tantrums."

"Neither does Conner," said Dr. Leon, unconvinced. "But there it is." He placed the clipboard on the table. "How has your stay with your...uh...partner...affected your day-to-day activities. Are you calmer? Do you have a sense of comfort? No longer feel trapped in this place?" As he spoke, his tone was gentle but Allegra only narrowed her eyes.

"I told you long ago that this place doesn't make me feel safe, so therefore it will never be home."

"How can we help you feel at home?" asked Dr. Leon curiously. He gestured to the clipboard: "So far, I've given you what you asked for."

"Not everything."

"What was the other thing?" asked Dr. Leon softly.

"You don't remember?" asked Allegra, eyebrows furrowing reproachfully.

"I've been out for a few days, Allegra, thanks to your unbridled anger," said Dr. Leon; at his turn of phrase, Allegra managed to suppress her smirk. "I would hope you don't expect me to remember _everything_ you've told me in the past. Did you ask for a favor?"

"No." Allegra said. "I said there was another thing you could give me but I'm sure you'd look down upon it. From my memory, I do recall you were very much disturbed by my saying so."

"I'm sorry, Allegra. I don't remember."

"Then maybe," drawled Allegra, "you can ask _them_." She indicated Rebecca and Kevin, who both looked at one another knowingly. They hadn't forgotten.

As though on cue from Dr. Leon's glance, Rebecca and Kevin cited in unison what Allegra had asked before she began sharing a cell with the Joker: "A beautiful death."

Allegra nodded (with approval?) after they answered, turning her eyes onto the doctor, who gave her the same disturbing glance he'd sent her that very day. Dr. Leon cleared his throat.

"You can understand why I would be against that favor."

"I know," said Allegra. "That's why I said you wouldn't give it to me." She paused and leaned forward, grinning at him. "It'd take one heck of a strong person to mercy kill. Do you know what that's like, Doc?"

Dr. Leon gave Allegra a crude look, as though wondering why on earth anyone would ask a doctor this but he said softly, "There have been times, we have DNR patients..."

"I'm not talking about patients who've said not to resuscitate them, Doctor." Allegra said. "Have you ever purposely went to someone's home, someone's apartment, and killed them because they have no other way of doing so? A cancer patient slowly dying, but never letting go after _years_ of fighting? A child who, after many surgeries, can't talk, speak, eat, or walk? Those people deserved to be killed: not because of any mortal sin, but because they have no reason of being here."

Dr. Leon stared at her. He blinked finally, recovering more quickly than say, Kevin or Rebecca. The two of them were staring at her still, mouths open in what seemed like disturbance and uncertainty. The way Allegra spoke, it was almost out of self-experience, maybe even fascination.

"Have you killed one of those?" asked Allegra quietly. "I have."

"Who did you kill out of mercy's sake?"

Allegra grinned saying secretively, "Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

"I do, Allegra. I would." Dr. Leon said.

"For curiosity sake or for medical?"

Dr. Leon frowned: "Why does it matter?"

Allegra sat back suddenly, a frown on her face and said, "Wrong answer."

They were silent for a while. Maybe Dr. Leon wanted to see if Allegra was only kidding; she'd tell him either way, maybe, but no. She remained quiet, almost stoned. Dr. Leon simply looked at Rebecca to see if she could whip some inquisition into Allegra but no dice; Rebecca seemed to not _want_ to know: for medical or curiosity—neither. Kevin remained stoic; his place was to remain in front of the door, to guard the nurse and doctor and to make sure all went well; if it went no further than this, he seemed content.

"Who ordered the no-meals and no-showers?" asked Allegra finally, her voice candid but there was clearly a glare in her eyes; talk about mixed messages. Was she angry? Was she annoyed? Was she being nonchalant? It was so off, so unprecedented...it sounded like a patient Dr. Leon finished speaking to. That patient certainly rubbed off on Allegra a lot; or maybe, she had been like this all along and the true colors finally were revealed after years of being closed in.

"Allegra, I..." Rebecca began.

"Quiet, Becky." Allegra snapped. She looked at Dr. Leon; she was definitely annoyed. "Who ordered that Joker and I wouldn't have meals or showers. I know it wasn't you, Doctor Leon. You were knocked out. Who ordered it?"

"Why would it matter? The order has been lifted," said Dr. Leon softly. "You two will have restored privileges."

"You didn't take away privileges, you took away **rights.**" Allegra said coldly.

"I didn't..."

"I'm not saying _you,_ I'm saying 'you'." Allegra said. "Them, they, that, it. Whoever decided not to feed patients was clearly stepping over the boundaries. I want to know who they are."

"Are you planning on hurting them, Allegra?"

"No," said Allegra. She indicated Kevin. "But I couldn't, even if I wanted to, right, Doctor?"

Dr. Leon stared at her incredulously, uncertain as to how this conversation had started at all. He scribbled something on his clipboard. Allegra leaned over the table; her legs lifting from the ground and snatched the clipboard from his hands; she glanced at the paper: _'Recognizes indignant treatment: righteous anger?'_

Allegra looked up at him, her frown returning.

"What the hell does this mean? 'Recognizes indignant treatment: righteous anger'?" Allegra questioned quietly. She glared daggers at Dr. Leon. "You did it, didn't you? Not right away, but you _planned_ for this to happen."

Allegra stood to her feet. Dr. Leon took the clipboard calmly. He nodded to Kevin, who took Allegra's shoulders and forced her to sit back down but when Allegra's dagger looks shot to him, he suddenly seemed apologetic. Rebecca remained glued to her seat, looking at Dr. Leon with shock and disappointment.

"I had to know if you recognized unfair treatment and could distinguish this from actual treatment." Dr. Leon said softly.

"Oh, so you didn't get enough information when you locked me in a fucking room for a whole fucking month? Injecting me with your narcotics, keeping me in restraints like some goddamn psycho?"

Allegra simply glared at him still; her hands on the table were clenching, as though she really wanted to strangle him. However, she was acting strangely. At this certain point, finding out that Dr. Leon had been planning on withdrawing Allegra and Joker's right to eat and bathe like human beings (just to fulfill some 'test') Allegra might already have started storming; she'd have thrown chairs, broken glass, maybe attempted to sodomize Dr. Leon again, but she looked as though it was pure pain to keep her temper down. Her neck muscles flexed; the anger obviously a little more hardship to handle.

"Allegra, I had no intention on taking it further than..."

"But you did." Allegra said. "You feigned disappointment when you found out—Oh, I'm _sorry_-when _you _**_knew_** we were being neglected. You pretended to act like someone else did it." Her neck became red—high blood pressure was definitely a factor in her anger. And it only made her face redder.

Dr. Leon stared at her, fascinated by the temper, but the even more fascinated by the hold she had on it. How did she manage to keep this anger so...controlled?

"It was a test."

"Fuck your tests." Allegra hissed. Her fists tightened; her knuckles pierced white; and those eyes, those _eyes_...axes would shoot out of them if this was a cartoon. But since it didn't have that glorious affect, Allegra's glares were so dangerous...Rebecca stood carefully and stepped away from her, and behind Kevin.

"Allegra, I only want to understand you completely...before I try to—"

"You want me to trust you," Allegra snarled vehemently. Her teeth gritted. "You want me to make-believe this is a fucking palace of wonders, a pretty place, a place I can call 'home'. But then you up and do this shit. You know I had a whole 'welcome back' speech practiced just for you, but you know what: fuck your tests, fuck your system and your rules. Most of all, fuck you."

"Allegra," said Dr. Leon. "You are angry."

"Oh really? I had no fucking clue. Print me the results on _that_ scientific experiment you had to do to figure that one out." Allegra snapped sarcastically.

"What you need to do is..."

"Fuck you." Allegra replied. She suddenly calmed down, but her eyes remained piercing ice. They stared past him, at the window, which reflected back at her. She closed her eyes, then thought of Joker's words: _Who you are. Who you're not. Remember your choices_.

She exhaled deeply, then looked at Dr. Leon.

"Do you wanna know who I killed?" asked Allegra. "That mercy killing I told you about?"

Dr. Leon recognized that eerie content voice she held; he'd heard it before she laid down some disturbing stuff. So he braced himself. So did Rebecca and Kevin, who both looked uncertain that they wanted to hear this. While Kevin looked most unwilling to hear any of it, Rebecca seemed to be that type who wanted to know but at the same time, she didn't—not unlike watching a horror film and half closing your eyes because you're afraid of what could come next, but at the same time, you have to watch it.

Until it happens.

Then you wish you hadn't.

That was Rebecca and Dr. Leon's expressions. They wanted to know, they wanted to hear. But part of them would regret it. And most likely, yes, they would. Allegra smiled at them.

"Who did you kill out of mercy?" asked Dr. Leon softly.

Allegra suddenly grew quiet, but probably not out of her own intentions. It was as though she was tossed into her own reverie, a deep thought making her face look calm and the tension in her neck and eyes suddenly depleted to smoothness and tranquility. After a moment, Dr. Leon opened his mouth to ask again, as though Allegra was no longer with them.

However, she pulled out of her thoughts and smiled darkly at them. With one word she told them who she had murdered to put this person out of misery, or what Allegra might have thought to be misery; Dr. Leon, Rebecca, and Kevin stared at her when she said it:

"Mom."


	20. How Did Mommy Die

(Sequel to 'The Games that Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

A/N: Yes, I know; I've been slacking in my daily updates. Plus, Fanfiction has been screwy; I've been trying to update but weird fucking errors are getting on my nerves. Thank god this weekend I'm off work so I can shower you with as many updates as possible, so don't judge too harshly. I love you all, and thank you for your constant support and infinite feedback! Here ya go!

CHAPTER TWENTY: How Did Mommy Die

_Mom_.

Rebecca slowly placed her hands over her mouth, as though a loud scream would erupt from her lips but there was no horror in those eyes of hers, not even when Allegra's mouth suddenly stretched into an ear-to-ear smile when she'd spoken the name of whom she'd murdered, along with the others. Rebecca didn't even blink, too surprised, perhaps.

Kevin, the officer behind Allegra, stared at the back of her head; he didn't know much of Allegra's past, only what he'd seen on television, read in the newspapers, and was told by Allegra herself; aside from that, the shock of her hearing Allegra had—to date—killed _both_ of her parents seemed to make him look at her in a different light. Perhaps, though, as with her father, her mother had a reason for being murdered...or rather, a reason that seemed logical at the time when Allegra carried out this deed. His lips parted with shock, but otherwise, he had no reaction.

Dr. Leon's reaction made her smile the widest. He looked shocked, maybe even a bit disappointed. Allegra leaned towards him, her arms crossed on the table; its iron surface was cold to the touch, but she hardly could feel it when her body radiated heat from all this excitement. She'd done what she wanted; she finally shocked Dr. Leon to a point he couldn't question her, berate her about the rules of Arkham or say she was damaged (when she felt she wasn't hurt at all). Now, Dr. Leon sat back in his seat, scribbling on his clipboard. He placed the said object in front of him—maybe to see if Allegra would snatch it impatiently like she'd done before out of irritation.

Allegra did no such thing. Instead, she smirked at him.

"It's funny though, killing Mom didn't have the same gratification as killing Daddy; I guess your first murder can never compare to those that follow; the first is always the most...intense." Allegra uttered breathlessly—she seemed to get off on the disgust that Dr. Leon seemed to feel as he stared at her with uncertainty—and she leaned a little bit further. "Mom was intoxicated—drunk like usual; I could not remember her in any other state but wasted."

"When did you..." asked Dr. Leon.

Allegra frowned. "Does that matter—when?"

"Yes. I must put it in your profile."

Allegra gazed at the clipboard—the little board that held all the files that would label her as a psycho, a crazy, someone who was clearly unstable—perhaps all the ways a person could be...in his terms. Allegra felt fine, except for that clipboard of papers staring at her, mocking her. Saying she was crazy just for being her. Allegra frowned at that then looked up at Dr. Leon, meeting his furrow eye contact.

"My profile?" asked Allegra. She sat back in her seat. "Get rid of these two." She meant Rebecca and Kevin. "And I'll tell you all about dear, drunken mommy's death."

"The last time we were left alone..." Dr. Leon began.

"I'm not going to sodomize you." Allegra promised. "I won't do anything. You can't trust me; I've given no reason for you to do so, but I _do_ wanna tell you about my mom. So..." She waved at the door for Rebecca and Kevin to leave.

Dr. Leon stared down the patient, a long stare. It was a minute or so that passed before he looked up at Rebecca and Kevin, nodding to them: "Ten minutes, please."

Rebecca glanced at Allegra; the latter momentarily met eyes with the nurse before the medical personnel quietly (a little reluctant too) left the room. When the door clicked, Allegra turned to Dr. Leon, a great big smile on her face. Dr. Leon almost flinched when she stood to her feet suddenly, but that was only to turn the chair around so she sat in it backwards; her fingers dangled off the back of the chair; and her chin lain on the back of her hands with comfort.

"I was sixteen when Mom asked me to come seek help. For whatever reason she thought I needed it. So, to appease her; I did so." Allegra reminisced, then nodded to Dr. Leon. "I believe that's when you and I became unfortunately acquainted."

"'Unfortunately'? You certain seem polite using these words." Dr. Leon noted.

"I dislike you greatly, Dr. Leon. I really do." Allegra stated pointedly. "I dislike you _so_ much, I've thought several times of love-tapping your ass so you can just mellow down, and get off that high pedestal you have...despite your only being a doctor. A man."

"We were talking about your mother, Allegra."

"Sure, sure—ignore your own flaws." Allegra mumbled. "And look to mine."

There was a scratching of a pen on the clipboard. Allegra frowned.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" asked Dr. Leon.

"Write when I'm speaking. It's rude. Half your attention is on that thing and the other is ready to miss what I'm about to tell you," said Allegra. "I hate it when only I have divided attention. Makes me feel a little unappreciated for my..._opening up _to you."

Dr. Leon and Allegra stared at each other for quite some time. Dr. Leon, staring her down, attempting to break that taunting tone of hers and keep some of his writing habits while Allegra stared right back at him, dawning a real serious gaze when Dr. Leon finally placed aside his clipboard and pen, sitting back in his chair, and looking at her indifferently. Clearly, he didn't like the fact he couldn't scribble down little reminders or notes during her talking session, but at the same time, he didn't want her to get angry again—even if the staff was just outside.

He had born witness to how fast Allegra could react. She was in her late twenties, but moved as though she was ten years younger. That much he could have told anyone...so he clasped his hands on his lap, and gave her the signal to continue.

"I killed Mom when I turned eighteen—two years after I stopped my sessions with you." Allegra said coolly, her voice was instant quiet, but there was an unmistakable degree of ecstasy. She might as well been whispering the tales of her sexual fantasies by the breathless tone she had; her eyes almost glazed over, as though she was in a deep hypnosis. Maybe she was, for her trance became one of lucidity.

"I expected it to be a really good murder," said Allegra. She looked up at Dr. Leon. "It's not unlike going to a movie you've heard a lot of people talk about. Sometimes, people talk too much about the movie, and then what could have been a breath-taking experience ended up being a cheap climax, thanks to the zealous talk and high expectations of something that wasn't so high standard after all."

She shrugged, adding, "That's what I felt about killing Mom."

"Did you kill her _because_ she made you come to me?" asked Dr. Leon softly.

"No." Allegra said in the same tone. She smiled at Dr. Leon. "I didn't kill her for my own personal well-being, doc. This wasn't about emotion. People kill for profit or they get their emotions involved. I didn't snub her because of either of those reasons."

"Then why did you do it?" asked Dr. Leon unhappily. He frowned: "She was only trying to—"

"—Help me?" Allegra finished abruptly. This made Dr. Leon silence. She smiled indignantly; it was bitterness and resolve in her smile, but a bit of emptiness replaced the brief emotion in her gaze. "During that period of my time when Daddy and I would be having our moments together, she would try to interrupt us—not knowing what we were doing, of course. Daddy and I managed to keep that from her—or she didn't bother finding out; one or the other—doesn't matter. She'd call us for dinner, or something else."

Allegra smirked at Dr. Leon: "Do you think she was 'helping' me when she ignored my activities with Daddy? According to _you_, what happened between Daddy and me was sick and invasive, illegal and immoral. Wouldn't it have been best, then, for Mom to interrupt?"

"Yes..."

"Well, she didn't." Allegra replied. "Daddy didn't give her the chance of day anyway. If she wanted to buy me a dress or help me fix my hair, Daddy insisted on him doing it. It would 'strengthen the bond', as he used to say." She made the necessary quotations for the words, and said ironically, "Mom would only shrug and then go drinking all over again until she passed out on the couch."  
Dr. Leon leaned forward, interested, but concerned.

"Allegra, this is the most you've ever opened up to me in the time you've been here."

"Maybe it's because I want you to know." Allegra returned. She smiled innocently, the smile of a ten-year-old girl who had, long ago, stolen cookies out of a cookie jar. "Mom's death was no accident, not as people would be led to believe."

"I didn't realize she was dead."

"No one really does," said Allegra ironically; her childish smile was lost, replaced by a bitter grin. "D'you really think anyone investigates or bothers figuring up the habits and death of a woman who was constantly inebriated? I'm sure it was a shock to the coroner to know she even had a liver and kidneys left."

"I'm guessing you stabbed her?" asked Dr. Leon. "Stabbing would make the murder personal."

"It wasn't personal." Allegra responded immediately. She glared at him. "I loved my mother, Dr. Leon. I loved my father too. My father's death was personal; I did what I was asked to do when I was ten years old, doing what my mother should have done—and I did it well. But he gave me no appreciation, thank you, or even a kiss when I did my laundry or all the housework."

She stood from her chair, looking at Dr. Leon.

"Mom was different. She never said anything to me. She never hugged me, kissed me, called me 'Butterfly' or 'Precious'."

"That's what your father called you?"

"Yes." Allegra murmured. "He called me all things under the sun. And I loved it. But Mom never said anything; she would look at me sometimes as if she couldn't even see I was there." She gave Dr. Leon a shadowed look of dismissal, as though it was perhaps ironic. "Maybe she realized it once I shot her in the head with my father's gun."

"You shot her." Dr. Leon stated plainly. As a fact, not a question. "Why did you shoot her?"

"Mercy kill." Allegra recited from the beginning of their conversation. "Mercy killing—the quicker they go, the better they are. I didn't want her to feel pain."

"So why did you kill her?"

"If she hadn't died by my hand; she'd have died by her own." Allegra said. "Besides, she was nothing to me."

"You said you loved her."

"I must." Allegra replied coldly. She rolled her eyes, saying, "She _is_ my mother." Then that cold, derisive laugh: "I'm sorry. _Was_. Sometimes it feels like she's still around me and it's still hard to get used to not having her _not_ around—then again..." She sighed and sat in the chair again, the same backwards-sitting. "You can't miss what you've never had."

Dr. Leon frowned at Allegra, saying, "Do you feel no regret for killing your parents?"

"None." Allegra answered without little hesitation. "Sure, I sometimes wish Daddy was back, but that's about it."

"Why him?"

"What about him?" asked Allegra.

"Why do you wish he was back? He caused more grief than..."

"_You_ say he has." Allegra retaliated, thrusting a finger at him. "You say he has caused it. I see no immorality in what happened. Then again, according to you and _that" (_she gestured heatedly at the clipboard) "I'm fucking insane, right?"

"Mm." Dr. Leon acknowledged her dilemma, but said nothing. At least not for a while. "Allegra, do you think your mother had no relationship with you _because_ of your father? He might have tied her last connection with you when he refused to let her give you dresses she bought. Gave you all the details of the house so your attachment with mother could be left alone—without mother cooking, cleaning, washing, your dependence on her became mildly obsolete."

Allegra licked the left corner of her mouth, which drew up to the scar she had given herself to feel more like the Joker. More like him: free from the world's rules and morality, free to be what he was without any vindication or condescension. She felt like that, too, at one point and nothing bothered her until this doctor in front of her began accusing her father of this supposed illicit involvement.

_The one thing you're not, Allegra, is crazy_.

Joker's words came back to her when Dr. Leon gave Allegra no rebuttal on her claim of supposed insanity. Maybe Dr. Leon was just agreeing with her for argument's sake, or maybe he was in deep thought. He started writing on his clipboard, the sheets of paper rattling and crinkling in the very silent room. Allegra watched him with sordid eyes.

"Mom died quickly," stated Allegra, her voice loud within the silent barrier.

Dr. Leon looked up at her.

"I shot her from behind," said Allegra. She touched the nape of her neck. "Right here." She lowered her hands. "I shot her so she couldn't see who was killing her, so she couldn't feel an ounce of guilt for what she did or didn't do. She didn't die for any moral sin, Doctor; it's just the reason she had no right to be here."

Dr. Leon frowned: "You killed your mother because she was existent?"

"Like I said," said Allegra. "I didn't feel any thing towards her. She was just...there, you know? Just there. Besides, you can't miss what you've never had; much like you can't feel what you've never felt before. How can I feel guilty about killing my mother when I never felt anything for her at all?"

Dr. Leon looked at her pointedly: "She gave birth to you; that must mean something."

"She put me on this Earth." Allegra agreed. "I'm not sure if I should be thanking her or damning her."

"Allegra..."

"I'm done talking about this." Allegra stated. She placed her hands on the table. "Next."

"I'm not finished talking," said Dr. Leon. He looked at her plainly. "You feel guilty about killing your mother; whether it's for mercy sake or for your own personal reasons—"

"God, you don't listen, do you?" Allegra snapped, hitting her hands on the table so they made an audible 'THWACK!' It silenced Dr. Leon shortly. "I said it wasn't personal."

"Family is always personal."

Allegra rolled her eyes, "Sometimes it's just business. I kill people, Doctor. I'm good at it too. It was better that I killed Mom than suicidal binge drinking. It's better for her; better for all of us."

"Society would think differently."

"Agree to disagree, doctor." Allegra responded casually. She shrugged one shoulder, "We don't always have to agree on one opinion. That's why we have many. That's why we have freedom of speech."

She made a passing glance to the door, thinking Rebecca might be at the window, watching their conversation progress. She'd remembered Rebecca's reaction; surprise and shock, of course; but the nurse didn't react nearly as bad as Allegra might have thought. Then again, Rebecca liked her for the freedom of being able to admit this kind of shit to anyone. Allegra looked at the doctor.

"Allegra, I want to talk more about your mother."

"And I want to talk about _your_ mother."

"That's off topic."

"Is it?" asked Allegra. "Lay all of your cards on the table, Doctor. If I have to draw from the deck, you have to play once and a while. I'm not playing Solitaire."

"This isn't about me." Dr. Leon returned in that self-important tone.

"I bet she's a looker," Allegra pushed his boundaries, smirking knowingly when he seemed greatly afflicted. "Getting on in her years, sure, but seeing what you look like at your age, Doctor, I bet she could be one of hell of a cougar if she wants to be. Or um..._if_."

"You're trying to distract me," accused Dr. Leon. "That won't work."

"Then talk to me about your father," said Allegra. "I bet he gave you that scruffy look to ya; that personifying gaze when you're looking at a woman. I bet you have his sex drive too—getting wily in those nights, aren't we, doctor? Maybe that's why you come in, tired and exhausted. Maybe that's why you're impatient with me...wife not giving it to you nightly anymore?"

"ALLEGRA!" Dr. Leon snapped furiously. "_You are—_"

"Overstepping your boundaries?" Allegra drawled.

Dr. Leon frowned at her.

"Now you see how uncomfortable it feels." Allegra retaliated.

Dr. Leon placed his clipboard on the table, then brought his hands to his temples, massaging them as though he suddenly had a ferocious headache, one so named 'Allegra'. There was a quiet between them, as though the patient in front of him was allowing him to collect his meager thoughts, however disturbing they were. He looked at her with an attempt of calm.

"I realize that talking about your family may be rather uncomfortable for you, Allegra, but this is the only way we can get down to find out just who you really are."

"Well, that's easy," laughed Allegra. "You only have to look at me."

"This isn't who you are."

"Oh, it is." Allegra replied. "In fact, you'd probably like me too...if you only gave me a chance to prove just how good I can be." She smirked at him, but it wasn't evil by any means. In fact, it was almost inviting, that play on her lips, how full they became and pink.

Allegra smirked at him again.

"Bet you satisfy your wife really well in the late hours of the night," said Allegra softly. "I bet you mean the world to her—she couldn't _possibly _find a wine aged better than you, yeah? A smooth-talking, calm, restrained man like you would need a rowdy housewife to calm in the twilight. Brings out a _whole new _person."

Her voice had lowered to an attractive timbre, one Dr. Leon never could hear from Mrs. Leon. It was low, it was deep, and from her vocal chords purred the seduction of a lioness.

Allegra and Dr. Leon's faces were only two centimeters apart when Dr. Leon recognized that tainted, demonic grin that shifted to Allegra's face when they were about do what she had planned on doing. Dr. Leon forced himself back and looked at her with the fury of someone Allegra hadn't ever seen before, but that fury dilated to shock; he couldn't believe how close he had been to kissing his patient, None the less, Allegra.

With his persona thrown back in his chair, shock rising in his throat, eyes blazing, Allegra looked around when the door opened and in stepped Officer Kevin Pearson and Rebecca; alongside them was Conner; he was back from lunch break.

"Ooh," said Allegra softly to Dr. Leon, "Look, it's your brigade of followers." She looked at Conner. "Hi, Connie."

"Don't call me that." Conner snapped. He looked at Dr. Leon. "Is the prisoner going to her room or to..."

"Get her to the room. I won't start her on the schedule until after the weekend." Dr. Leon stated; his breath had momentarily left him—cheating on his wife was never on his mind when he'd stepped into this room to talk to Allegra alone but that hadn't been the same idea on his mind when he'd been _this_ close to kissing her, being tempted to kissing those full lips, that dark lust in her eye-

"Doctor...?"

Leon looked up at Rebecca, Conner, and Kevin who watched him curiously. Conner looked the most uncertain.

"Are you okay?" asked Rebecca. "You look...frazzled."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Dr. Leon said, getting to his feet.

"Be careful with that one," said Conner. "She can really get under your skin."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, smirking inwardly to see Dr. Leon so 'frazzled'. He looked like he'd been through a windstorm, but Rebecca had a mind that Allegra had really done a number on him with that crooked grin of hers and that lustful gaze she can give no matter what the situation.

Kevin and Rebecca remained behind when Dr. Leon and Conner left the room, discussing Allegra's most recent—if could be called—'confession'. Rebecca and Kevin escorted Allegra through the halls, walking her back to the cell. Doing so, Allegra glanced at Rebecca.

"You got a piece—you have..." Allegra muttered.

"What?" asked Rebecca curiously.

Allegra took her hand to Rebecca's face; the nurse quickly flinched from the sudden hand movement but was half-relieved (and half-aroused) when Allegra pulled one of Rebecca's stray locks behind her ear.

"It was driving me crazy." Allegra stated. She smirked when Rebecca suddenly looked away from her; the hands were fidgeting and Rebecca did the same lip-bite Allegra did when Joker made the faintest of movements with her. Meanwhile, Kevin was quiet. As they approached Allegra and Joker's cell, Allegra looked at him.

"Kevin."

"It's 'Officer'." Kevin told her. "If it's fine with you, I don't want to be on a first-name basis. It just feels..."

"Wrong?" Allegra offered.

Kevin nodded as Rebecca quickly took her leave, walking quick in those two-inch black heels of hers. Allegra watch them clip-clop the floor, smirking at the ankles before she turned her eyes to Kevin, who was almost stuttering now that they were left alone.

"You're an attractive, strong man with a nice head of blonde hair and strapping shoulders," said Allegra softly. "You don't insult or praise; quite frankly, you're really neutral and that's an odd thing to be when you work in an insane asylum for the criminally insane—or those whom people think are insane."

Kevin remained quiet, knowing she was taking this somewhere—at least he did. Dr. Leon never knew when Allegra had finished her point or when she was just going through the motions. At his silence, Allegra smiled genuinely polite at him.

"If you don't want to get on a first-name basis with me because you think it's wrong, that's fine," said Allegra. "But uh..." She stepped towards him; his hand—more out of habit than anything—went to his night stick at his side, and this didn't escape her notice, "in this place, you can't do any good. When you're doing something good, people ignore. They only recognize what you do when it's bad."

Kevin gave her a suspicious look when she reached for the night stick, but he became even more suspicious and a little puzzled, equally aroused, when Allegra placed her hand low but not over the night stick, but it was the same hardness. Allegra grinned at him when he took in a sharp breath as she cupped him against his pants.

"As my father used to tell me: 'All good things are bad. But some of the bad things are great.'" She grinned broadly when Kevin cleared his throat and stepped away from her, quickly opening the cell so Allegra could enter the little cabin hold. Allegra grinned at him, surprised that he hadn't given in, but stepped inside the cell obediently.

"Good bye, _Officer_ Kevin." Allegra said, waving at him. He cleared his throat again uncomfortably, then walked away after the door latched twice. Allegra chuckled deeply. God, this place was a hoot and a half.

(())

A/N: I love Allegra so much. She's my beautiful creation; and what a god-awful tease! :D And I know the timeline gets really hectic but to update, at this certain point in time, if I'd placed my time just right, Allegra and Joker have been in arkham for nearly a month and a half—give or take a few days.


	21. Crane's Arrangement

(Sequel to 'Games That Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

Author's Notes: I know. I didn't update at all yesterday. So, I'm making it up to you. (Late New Year's Day party. What do ya do.) Alrighty: Enjoy! :D (**Caution: **This chapter is disturbing—what about this story isn't, right?)

/\\

Chapter 21: Crane's Arrangement

(())

Joker sat in the lobby, along with all the other patients. He remained on the couch in his usual spot—right in the middle, legs crossed underneath him while the television (protected by a large array of bullet proof glass) played a movie that was a cross between _Hallmark_ and _TNT_. It was supposed to be a tear-jerker, for some whose emotions were stirred by such films; patients were crying...those watching the movie anyway. The others were either playing a game of pool, reading books, magazines, the newspaper, listening to the radio, drawing, painting, writing poetry. Anything to make this a passable time.

Joker glanced at the clock, noting the time right beside the barred television. It was 8:00pm. And if Arkham was true to its relatively time-based schedule, within the next hour, they'd all be escorted to have their medication and then it was off to bed. So far, the schedule this place kept was almost ridiculously sharp.

The couch shifted in weight, so Joker only assumed—unhappily—that someone had sat on the couch with him. He glanced carelessly to his right, noticing it was Dr. Crane, or rather, as he preferred to be called: Scarecrow. A significant visual of Allegra kissing this man dressed in orange, bright blue eyes and glasses, made Joker frown at him, but only briefly.

"I thought today," Crane began in a semi-interested tone (as it was always when referring to Joker's lieutenant), "was the day Miss Davenheart would come out to play."

Joker gave the television a considerable glance. How long would it take to break the glass and get away with placing a big shard of it to this hack's neck, before someone actually tried to sedate him? Odds are, with as many guards in this lobby (to be exact: five or six, quick head count). Joker placed his hands lazily in his lap, then turned his head to Crane with little resolve.

"Her name is Allegra." Joker stated as though Crane didn't know. "If you can't get that straight, '_Doctor_'," (his tone leaked unmistakable sarcasm) "Then I suggest you..."

"Is she still in isolation?" Crane interrupted curiously.

Joker sighed deeply, thoroughly annoyed. Hearing this slighted emotion, Crane smirked at him.

"If I remember correctly, she said it was only business between the two of you."

"It is." Joker remarked.

"Then why would it bother you so greatly talking about her?"

"It doesn't."

"Oh really?" Crane asked quizzically.

Joker gave him a look, making no effort to hide his annoyance. However, Crane seemed to see through this. Instead, he shifted on the couch, presumably to watch the television, to get a nice look at just what was offered to the patients. Hearing one of the girls start openly bawling at the screen, Kleenex dabbing at her eyes, Joker and Crane looked at her as though she was crazy, then returned their gaze to the TV, but their voices spoke to one another.

"What _is_ your relationship with Allegra?" asked Crane curiously.

Joker rolled his eyes.

"I believe we had this conversation before," said Joker ironically. "And I'll tell you the same thing, I told you before: If you're interested, ask _her_."

"I did." Crane stated. "She said you're only business partners."

"Well, see, there ya go," said Joker simply. "It resolved itself."

"It was a vague answer."

"Allegra's a straight shooter," Joker returned nonchalantly. "Odds are, if she wanted you to know her entire life story, I figure she'd tell ya right then and there." He smirked, adding, "Knowing her, in the most disturbing way possible."

Crane frowned at him; the blue eyes were piercing, but Joker was hardly phased. He returned the gaze with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Did this lanky has-been doctor even bother to realize just how physically outmatched he was compared to him? Evidently, Crane realized this just as easily as Joker knew it, for the doctor gave him a shadowed look of dislike.

"She kissed me," Crane reminded Joker.

"I'm aware of this," Joker responded nonchalantly. "You told me. So did she." He shrugged as though this didn't bother him; originally, it had...a little, but no longer.

"She told you?" asked Crane incredulously.

"Mmhmm." Joker responded. He turned full body to Crane. "Allegra is a strange broad—one minute she's sodomizing one of her co-workers, and the next, she's confessing the smallest details of herself—or at least, what I assume to be confessions."

Joker grinned at Crane when he failed to see the humor in this.

"It doesn't bother me when my employees are promiscuous. In fact, I prefer it."

"But what happened with Conner and his imps..."

Joker smirked, saying, "Gossip spreads like the common cold in this place, doesn't it?" He grinned darkly at Crane. "I couldn't give a care in the world if Allegra decides to up and fuck a guard, or even a nurse; in fact, she has her eye on one of them, maybe two. What she does with you, Leon, or any other dilapidated has-been is no business of mine."

Crane chuckled deeply. It resonated so deeply, Joker gave him a brief look of surprise.

"It's just business." Crane replied, knowing the game.

"Ex_act_ly." Joker returned.

"I'm guessing the business between _you two_ goes down deeper than just sexual offers and premeditated murders." Crane stated arrogantly. "She rejected me in the end, when I clearly offered her something worth partaking. That only gives me the understanding that she has a ridiculous amount of attachment towards you."

Joker smiled at him. The doctor knew his stuff, that was for sure. It was worth admiring, but only for a short while.

"Well," said Joker modestly, "I can't take all the credit; it's been speculated that I'm a lot like her father."

"Mm." Crane noted this. "I've heard—that kind of relationship fed the vultures plenty on the news channel."

Joker agreed with that.

"I'd like to get her on my couch," Crane said. He thought for a second, looking at the Joker with some contemplated understanding. Maybe he had a way for this whole thing to work out—to get to Allegra and mediate with her unconventional, strangely possessive boss. Even though they were technically no longer working, Joker still had this feat that he was Allegra's boss...maybe in all rights, he was. After all...it was all business.

Seeing his gaze, Joker chuckled.

"Whatever you're thinking," said Joker calmly, "I'm not interested. Although," (he nodded his head in the direction of a man who was in all rights identical to Brad Pitt) "he's had his eyes on you for the last five minutes."

Crane glanced in that direction then immediately turned away. He gave Joker a harsh glance, to which Joker laughed as the doctor was made uncomfortable. He'd been in Arkham for a long time, but not that long.

"I was considering an arrangement." Crane stated politically.

Joker smiled at him—oh, this poor bastard still thought he was in medical school. Arrangement? What matters in this place could be arranged? The whole fucking system was tick-tocking to a tight schedule. One minute off, and the entire staff would become belligerent. Something about patients having a timed schedule and being able to cope with life—what they failed to understand was, as Allegra had mentioned before (and was correct), Time was an illusion.

However, Crane's interest seemed to peak Joker's curiosity. At any rate, it was something to do with Allegra. Since it concerned his lieutenant, Joker indulged.

"An arrangement, huh?" Joker asked. He chuckled saying, "Are you a man that can _get_ things."

"Nothing like that," said Crane, smiling at the mockery. "My business is meant to establish a certain satisfaction, for all parties involved: you, me, and Allegra."

"No offense, Johnny Boy, but uh," Joker leaned forward, smirking: "I doubt you could handle Allegra—for that matter, myself, included."

"What?" Crane replied, a bit startled. Then he realized the sexual implication and he quickly dismissed it, saying, "Not _that_ kind of satisfaction."

Joker giggled at his reaction and said in all seriousness, "Just as well; you seem to be the submissive type. I like it a little rough."

Crane's expression deceived the skepticism that Joker just wanted it a '_little_' rough. An incredible amount of ironic emphasis on the word. When Crane gave this look to Joker, it made the clown laugh in his throat. Crane was so much more perceptive of the things around him, unlike these doctors. Dr. Leon above them all was the most clueless.

"You're hilarious." Joker commented, pointing at him. "I like you." He glanced at the guards who were making their rounds, seeing what the hubba was about, but they never came close to Crane and Joker. After all, the two were making nice—that's all that mattered. Whatever business happened between them was their own.

"Should I presume I'm on your good side? That I have your attention?" offered Crane—was that hope in his voice, or just a relaxed form of confidence?

"I don't _have_ a good side." Joker replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "There's bad" (he offered his left hand) "and then there's just_ worse_" (he waved his right hand). "But as far as you're concerned, you're teetering between them."

Crane glanced at Joker's left hand; there was that wedding band, identical to Allegra's.

"Do you consider yourself married to her?" asked Crane curiously.

Joker gave him a look. Apparently, it was one that made Crane nervous for the cerulean-eyed man raised his hands as though to mean no harm. When Joker relaxed his annoyance, Crane said, "I have a natural curiosity for these matters."

Joker flashed a crooked grin.

"Allegra is a woman of loyalty," said Joker calmly. "She may flirt with these doctors, nurses, and incorruptible security guards, and even make a pass to a man of your caliber." He grinned darkly: "But in the end, she always comes back to me."

"Well," Crane offered offhandedly, "You _do_ share a room."

"Good; now you see my point." Joker returned.

"What _was_ the point?" Crane asked.

"I'm not sure," Joker replied, chuckling. "But it's been fun watching you dig for answers. I'd say you probably hit the stone with that shovel of yours by now, hm?"

"Stone can still be broken." Crane offered.

Joker nodded to this, but said nothing further. To segue back to their conversation, Crane cleared his throat and leaned towards Joker.

"My arrangement is this." Crane stated. "I'd like to talk to Allegra—her mind intrigues me. With help, maybe she'd let me in."

"And do what exactly?" Joker asked ironically. "'Change' her? Trust me; I see no reason to do that. She's beautiful the way she is—twisted, disturbingly beautiful, but there it is."

"I don't mean to change her." Crane vowed strongly. He frowned, gesturing his eyes to the guards that surrounded them, and the nurses who were giving out medication. "I'm in full agreement on that; her mind doesn't need changing. But I do admire its twisted psychological bend."

The nurses came around the couch, offering the medication. The two patients took their designated pills, the small plastic cup of water, and tossed both of them back. When the nurses left, Joker and Crane glanced at each other knowingly, then both of them placed their mouth over their hand and the pills that had seemingly been taken, fell to their palm.

"It makes me wonder if they ever know the difference," Joker stated, tucking the pill inside the couch as Crane did the same.

"I'd say not." Crane returned just as skeptically. He looked at Joker. "Allegra's mind doesn't need altering, just admiration. That's all I want. In return, you get my services."

Joker chuckled, "I don't know whether to be disgusted or flattered."

Once more, Crane got his gist and he frowned saying, "Do you normally make these sexual remarks?"

"Not normally; I think Allegra's rubbing off on me." Joker stated, amused with this idea. He sighed, looking at Crane pointedly: "You could have offered Allegra the _same _arrangement."

"She'd have brought it to you anyway," Crane replied. "I skipped that extra step."

"It's strange how this little 'arrangement' doesn't help you." Joker stated.

"It does—I get to see her mind..."

"Forget that psychological talk, Crane." Joker told him. "I've not met one man that's has seen Allegra and hasn't been driven by that deeper force." He indicated in the downard direction, and Crane got his meaning immediately.

"Allegra is an attractive woman," Crane stated. "I don't deny it. How could anyone?"

Joker smiled, happy that Crane addressed the obvious. Joker placed his arm on the back of the couch, thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

"No doctor here will allow you to have a full therapy session unsupervised," Joker stated. "No _smart _doc, anyway. Getting into her mind isn't hard; you talk to her and end up knowing more information than you care to comprehend."

"I thought doing this would anger you," Crane stated. "Hence, _this._" He indicated the formal arrangement.

"When I first met Allegra," said Joker, amused, "she offered herself to me without me having to say anything. She's promiscuous, and has the highest sex drive I've ever seen in a woman. If you want that, take it." He smirked at Crane: "But don't blame me when you get a broomstick lodged up your ass."

At this remark, Crane stared at him. Joker's grin widened.

"She's a little kinky; I'm guessing you all didn't get to talk about her sexual exploits," Joker reasoned. He licked his scars, "she certainly has a rapist's wit; trust _me_."

He sighed and clapped Crane on the shoulder. "Just ask Rebecca and Dr. Leon. They can uh..tell you a few things." Joker winked.

At that point in time, the guards called for the bed time, and they began to be escorted out. Meanwhile, Crane stared after Joker with a look of uncertainty and incredibility. Maybe he should rethink his thesis of courting her, with the new information he was given about Allegra Davenheart.

(())

Joker was escorted by the guards to the cell. Officer Pierce Pearson was one guard. The other had forgotten his badge so therefore was unnamed. It didn't bother Joker that the other security guard looked a little distracted; he probably had some hot date waiting for him at home and he couldn't wait to check her pants. Joker smirked at Officer Pierce, however, who placed his hands on the code; one covered the dial pad; the other quickly thumbed in the security code.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding.

Five numbers. Joker looked at Officer Pierce for a second, before the cop gave him a once-over glance.

"Did you have a good chat with Scarecrow today? You guys were talking an awful lot." Office Pierce stated. He had a low brow, making him either look unhappy or all the while annoyed half the time. Maybe he was; after all, he worked in a mental hospital half his life; he should be so unhappy.

The other officer opened the cell door. The light shined from the bright hallway into the dark room; Joker could see Allegra on the close side of the bed; her eyes were closed, and from the discarded clothes on the floor, she'd decided to sleep naked. The blanket covered all but her right leg, which was slowly moving off the bed as she delved deeper into her subconscious slumber.

He looked at Officer Pierce, who'd also noticed Allegra's discreet nudity.

"Ever think about breaking a fourth wall, Pearson?" asked Joker. "Letting go time-to-time?"

"No." Officer Pierce stated coldly. His glance from Allegra to the clown was the same curiosity but the voice spoke utter nobility. All men were swayed by the idea of fucking a willing patient, even if that patient had her own idea of 'willingness'. The cop beside him, No-Name, looked in the cell briefly when Joker had spoken, and seeing the clothes on the floor, the young officer's eyebrow quirked upwards just a bit.

"Get to the other patients," ordered Officer Pierce when the temptation seemed to egg the young officer's lower being. "It's almost ten o'clock; they all should be in their cells for lock-up."

"Sure thing." The young officer replied.

"And put your badge on, for god's sake, Lawson. You're a man of the law for crying out loud," scolded Officer Pierce.

As though he'd been told this several hundred times, the kid scoffed but he pulled out from his pocket the little plaque name tag and pinned it to his uniform as the sauntered down to the lobby. Meanwhile, Joker chuckled, looking at Officer Pierce, who looked very annoyed.

"Kids today." Joker offered. "No respec_t_."

Officer Pierce gave him a look; evidently, he didn't want his opinion.

"Get inside." Officer Pierce stated with force calm. Even if he didn't like Joker or what he stood for, Officer Pierce still gave the man some kind of respect. Granted, it was very little; regarding his tone, but he didn't call him 'scum' like some of the guards did, or refer to him as 'prisoner'. Because of this, Joker didn't offer a smart alec retort; instead, he happily stepped inside.

"It's none of my business," said Officer Pierce calmly. This made Joker look at him. "It's none of my business at all, what you and Scarecrow were talking about." He jerked his thumb to the youngest of the officers that just walked out—Lawson was probably only twenty. "Just gotta set a good role model for these younger people."

Joker chuckled, "He just needs a little molding. What kid doesn't?"

Officer Pierce nodded, somehow taking comfort in the prisoner's words. He shook his head.

"Bad business." Officer Pierce stated. "Just bad. Anyway—uh...good night."

He awkwardly latched the door shut. It clicked once. Then twice. Joker gave him a mild look. What the hell was that about?

He shrugged. No skin off his nose what the officer considered bad. Probably had a bad day today—tutoring the newbies was always a hard skill. No patience.

Joker walked in the dark, blinded by it. When the door shut, so did the light leave him. He took off his shoes and socks; his bare feet were quiet on the freezing tile. He stripped down to nothing, crawling on the bed. The bedding itself was just as cold—evidently, the heat wave had passed. Instead of sweating all hours of the night, it was now a constant freeze.

In front of him, Allegra was talking in her sleep. Lightly breathing, sighing sometimes, and then she'd speak a word or two, but never wake.

"Get...one...that...there." Allegra mumbled. She sighed deeply, then nothing was spoken.

Joker started to shiver. Clothes off, and suddenly it was an ice box! Did all prisoners sleep in this, or was it just this cell alone? He'd have to ask Crane about his own room temperature. Evidently, he'd accommodated a friend in the market, so it was a better time than any.

He moved towards Allegra; she radiated heat. She'd not been with the other patients today; according to the low, dulcet tones of doctors who failed to keep their patient conversations out of earshot, Allegra wasn't due for integration until this coming weekend. Just as good of a time as any—the administration office wouldn't be around to witness any disturbances.

With all this time under the covers, Allegra's body was warm.

"I don't...plate." Allegra muttered again.

If this was anything that he had been doing while asleep, Joker could have guessed why Allegra had been so aroused by it. Allegra sighed deeply after talking in her sleep, and then her body would move under the covers; a move of the arm here, a slid of the leg here. At her most vulnerable, Allegra was subconsciously attractive.

And the talk with Crane about her most deviated sexual exploits had made him no more ready for this arousal than her moan that was riddled in the dark.

Joker slid close to her—she was really warm. He placed his right hand on her neck, moving her hair to one shoulder. As he did this, he noticed that whatever dream she was having, it must have been sexual. Her hips moved forward and back, like a light lap dance. When she moved back, her lower back tapped against his growing erection.

"Right there..." Allegra uttered.

Joker smirked when she rolled on her back. She was awake, but looked at him as though she couldn't recognize him. Maybe she had thought it was someone else. Joker smiled at her.

"You're not Daddy." Allegra uttered, as though she was truly confused.

Hearing her, Joker smiled: "I'm guessing he was the cause of your enjoyment?"

Allegra thought about it and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you." Joker uttered softly. "You talk in your sleep."

He positioned them so her back rested against his chest; and he sat up. Allegra gasped at the contact of his cold exterior against her warmth, but smiled when he pulled the covers up to her stomach.

"What was Dad doing?" asked Joker.

"I don't know." Allegra muttered. It was unnatural, her reaction. She almost seemed embarrassed.

"Oh, you do." Joker uttered. "I think it's sweet you still dream about him. In _that_ way, especially."

"I'm not talking about it." Allegra returned.

"We don't have to talk about it." Joker replied. He placed his hands on her chest, cupping her breasts in them. "But uh clearly you didn't reach your peak."

Allegra squirmed on him.

"I'm not in the mood." Allegra stated. She began to move away, but Joker pulled her back.

"You're in the mood, Allegra. I can tell." Joker told her.

Allegra was taken aback when Joker moved his right hand between her legs, and touched the folds of her sex, just barely. She gasped with desire, it hitched in her voice.

"See?" Joker drawled in her ear.

"I don't want this." Allegra mumbled. "Not right now."

"Liar." Joker whispered. He touched her jaw with his left hand, moving her head so their lips touched. "I know you want it." He licked her bottom lip. With that, Allegra returned the kiss—reluctantly at first, then her hesitation faltered. It was weird how Allegra was acting. It wasn't like her at all to refuse him.

"Dreaming of the past, hm?" Joker asked quietly.

"No." Allegra said, but her tone just said 'yes'.

"Don't lie to me."

Joker rubbed his palm against her sex and her back arched just a little. Her right hand covered the back of his, stopping him.

"Stop." Allegra told him.

When she opened her eyes, they were dilated. That much, Joker could tell; it made her more attractive...it only made him want her just a little more.

"Want 'Daddy' to finish the rest?" asked Joker softly. Allegra had a dream of her father. Whether she wanted it from him or from Joker was unclear, but it was clear she was still half-dreaming. She wasn't acting like herself, at least, not like herself when she was completely involved. Alert Allegra never rejected him. If only just to fight him for the obvious reasons.

To his question, Allegra nodded. In this, Joker stared at her. Good lord, this broad was really messed up, wasn't she? He grinned though.

Beautiful.

"Then show me." Joker purred in her ear. "How does Daddy please his good little girl?"

Allegra looked at him as though confused; her eyebrows furrowed with the emotion but her eyelids lowered in deep arousal. Joker figured at some point, she realized it was him. Now the dirty talk was really getting to her.

This would be one to tell Crane if he was _so_ interested in her mind.

Allegra moved her legs; she placed them on the outside of his legs, as though creating herself a barrier so if she tried to move her legs together, they'd be prevented from doing so. At the same time as she did this, Joker felt her move against his erection; he couldn't suppress it so he let out a stifled moan. She pushed herself up so Allegra's head lain on the crook of his neck; her hands touched the back of his left and right; the left on her stomach; the right on her sex.

"Kiss me." Allegra uttered quietly. "Gently."

Joker smirked at her saying practically, "With or without tongue."

Allegra grinned and said, "With."

Joker obliged. It was slow, it was gentle. As she opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss, Joker felt her hands guide him. Her fingers rested over his fingers. At the same time, they were involved in her mouth, the kissing ever slow and soft, and tongues caressing.

During this point, Joker smirked; he was going to be proven correct about Allegra's direct approach. Hearing a woman describe to him what she wanted—it was one of the sexiest things a woman could do for a man. Allegra stopped the kiss, looking at him.

Her right hand kept his on her sex; he felt her become more wet.

"Pet me," Allegra murmured. "Like you're petting a cat."

Joker smirked, happy to do so. Her hand remained on the back of his, as though she'd forgotten it was there, but he didn't mind. He moved his fingers back and forth along her sex, and admired how restrained her moans were—like she _knew_ to be quiet.

As though she knew if she made a loud noise, someone might discover them.

Joker couldn't deny the slightest electrical current that shot through him when Allegra whispered, "Yes, Daddy...right there."

Joker looked at her incredulously. Talk about disturbing. But yet, he couldn't deny that there was just enough disturbance in her half-dreaming state to make him understand Crane's curiosity. Allegra was definitely an unstable individual, but that was the beauty of it.

When he didn't stop petting her, Allegra's hips were starting to move to him. At that point, Allegra touched his wrist, and this was a gesture to cease. Joker did so. As though she needn't say it, Allegra placed her hand over his again, moving namely his fingers and bent them in unspoken direction. Joker understood her meaning, and slipped his index and ring finger between her swollen folds. At this, Allegra moaned loudly.

Joker placed his left hand over her mouth, silencing her. In full agreement of his actions, Allegra touched his forearm; her fingers gripping him.

When he moved his fingers deeper inside, Allegra was all moans. Her hips buckled and thrashed. It was obvious what was going on in her being; Joker could feel it on his hand and hear her muffled sounds of pleasure...thanks to Crane's pointers, Joker now wondered what she was truly imagining.

When her moans had dialed down, Joker lowered his hand to her neck, keeping her steady as he fingered her slowly, circling his digits inside her. She moved her hips with his isolated movements.

"How does it feel,_ Precious_?" Joker purred.

Allegra's eyes opened with a fire—awakened below and above. She looked at Joker, as though seeing him for the first time. Suddenly, she tried to get away. Joker pulled her back, taking her wrists, and pinning her on her back.

Maybe this was Allegra's dream state of being somewhat righteous—Righteous Allegra was seeing 'Daddy' for the first time, thanks to society's morality twisting what she'd known to be somewhat moral had become unethical in all states. Allegra frowned up at what had been Daddy for the last ten minutes in her dream, and apparently, she was still half-asleep.

"I don't want you." Allegra muttered, shaking her head.

"But _I_ want **you**." Joker returned wickedly. He moved his mouth onto hers, kissing her hard. Daddy may kiss gentle, but the man also had more restraint than what Joker found himself capable. The rough kiss pulled Allegra in and out of her dream; at one second, she was willing, then the next, she was fighting him.

Joker wasn't sure _what_ was happening. But he enjoyed it all the same. Allegra was dreaming of Daddy, that much was for certain. In whatever time Allegra had become accustomed to her father's advances was about the time Allegra was doing this to Daddy—like what she was doing right now to him. Fighting, and yet, unwillingly liking it. Until she became completely brainwashed into thinking this was all normal.

Allegra wiggled her hands, attempting to break her restraint when Joker separated her legs with his.

"Stop." Allegra pleaded.

It was a whimper.

"We should really stop this fighting," Joker stated, "otherwise, we might wake the others."

Allegra glared at him, the isolated gaze. Was she glaring at _him_ or at the figment father? Was she fighting him...or Daddy? It was unclear. Either way, Joker couldn't take it personal; this was too much fun.

When Joker pressed himself against her sex, she gasped in the same desirous way she'd done before. An expression of pain briefly crossed her features—pain of necessity. She was swollen against his cock; it'd take a hard thrust to get between them. But that didn't bother Joker. Not one bit.

However, her constant thinking he was someone else almost made Joker a little annoyed. If she was going to be in pain, he wanted her to know it was him doing it, not some dream-lived father of hers. It was hard to do when everything he did reminded Allegra of her father. Except a few things.

Joker released her wrists and when he did, she was suddenly trying to hit him. Pushing him off her. But not to get away. Allegra growled as though infuriated, shoved him off the bed, onto the floor; he landed on his back, and she mounted him. When he reached to her, Allegra snatched his forearms and slammed them on the tile, on either side of his shoulders. The action sent another little shock wave throughout his being.

Allegra was fully alert now. It was clear—her expression of lust, the way she glared at him, and her simple movements made her seem all that more alert. There was nothing more obvious to that except Allegra's strength. Evidently, she realized it too.

Joker smirked at her.

"Sleep walking, sleep 'talking', but I've never heard of someone fucking in their sleep." Joker told her.

Allegra gave him a confused smile.

"Apparently, I'm winning." Allegra told him. She looked down at their position and then grinned when he was smirking at her. He began to sit up but Allegra shoved him back on the ground.

"Just because I was half-asleep," said Allegra dangerously, "doesn't mean I'm finished."

"I would hope not." Joker replied.

Allegra released his arms and moved her hand to his cock, positioning him so she lowered herself completely, burying him inside her. At this, Allegra and Joker moaned deeply.

"After, you'll have to give me the details on your dream." Joker told her.

Allegra began to ride him, hard, and fast. She lowered her upper body onto his, gaining a faster momentum. Their mouths were centimeters apart, lips parted in lust and need, but they never kissed. Allegra's nail dug into his shoulders, drawing blood.

"You pretty much have them already," Allegra moaned. She lifted herself up, her nails were like needles in his chest and torso. When the speed quickened, Allegra pushed against him for a balance; Joker held her hips, guiding her to the optimal level of absolute ecstasy.

It was more than ever becoming a need. If they didn't finish, it would be torture.

Allegra's hips grinded against him; Joker thrusted himself inside her when she came down on him. The slow, gradual and heightened climb was ever breath-taking—Allegra was practically hyperventilating—he matched her.

And then BAM it hit them.

Allegra snatched his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, grinning when she felt him thrust inside her for a deeper climax. In this play, Allegra felt completely empowered. She saw Joker's expressions of complete submission—her inner dominatrix was purring.

As the climax subsided, Allegra slackened her grip, then placed her hands casually on his chest. Her lips pecked his neck, then to his scars. Her tongue traced them before it slid between his parted lips and found its identical. Allegra grinned broadly when he kissed her back; both were breathless.

His hands moved behind her and Allegra startled when he pinched her butt. They were silent for a little while, then Joker, after he'd managed his breathing, looked at Allegra pointedly.

"I talked to Crane today." Joker stated.

"Oh yeah?" Allegra asked. "What does he want?"

"He wants to know your mind—inside and out." Joker stated.

Allegra looked at him and said softly, "Opening Pandora's Box, isn't he?"

"I told him to go for it," said Joker. "Looks to me he has a crush on you."

"That's unhealthy." Allegra stated.

"Probably wants a little more than to know your mind." Joker replied knowingly.

"And you're not bothered by it?"

"Why should I be?" asked Joker. He smiled, placing his hand in her hair and pulling it gently. The uncharacteristic feat made Allegra's face tighten with discomfort.

"He's a doctor."

"Mmhmm."

"He's a patient."

"Mmhmm."

"He probably wants to have sex with me." Allegra stated.

Joker shrugged, "I don't see your point."

"You said a long time ago you don't want me with anyone else but you—isn't that..."

"You should know me by now, Bunny." Joker replied ironically. "I'm a hypocrite—if you want Crane, take him. Trust me: I gave him the same warning."

"Warning?"

"Your sexual appetites aren't normal, Pet." Joker replied. "Even for me."

"So what's the warning?" asked Allegra.

Joker sat up—being that he was still buried inside her, Allegra and Joker were still lacking distance but both sitting up. They acknowledged this with a broad smirk.

"You're very kinky." Joker stated. "I may appreciate a broomstick in the ass given the right circumstances, Bunny, but others aren't quite so ac_cept_ing."

Allegra grinned.

"I'll hold you to that."

"To what?"

"The broomstick in the ass." Allegra said.

Joker pulled out of her and when he did, Allegra moaned involuntarily. She laid down on her back, recovering from the tease; Joker stood to his feet, looking at the naked sadist before he sat on the bed. Allegra crawled to him, her hands on his knees, looking up at him as she sat on her legs.

"Did Crane make some arrangement? Is that how I came up?"

"Yeah," said Joker. "He gets to talk to ya and in return, I get his services."

Allegra smirked, saying, "Well, he _is _good-looking."

"Not that kind of service." Joker replied.

Allegra chuckled deviously.

"So what—he just wants to talk to me and then we can use him for whatever reason?"

"That's my understanding."

Allegra thought for a second and said softly, "He can recruit with us—some people liked the hype in all that fear toxin bologna. Surely, there are people in here that would appreciate it; maybe he can get a few people."

"For us to overthrow this place, Allegra, we'd need twenty good men on our side," Joker told her practically. "Not only patients—more than that. Some of them will take years to turn, given they're just as incorruptible as Batman."

"Ooh, Batman." Allegra purred; she grinned widely.

Joker gave her a pleased smile; the woman only met the caped crusader once—at best and to his knowledge—but being smacked by the Batman as she wore that crimson-colored dress seemed to be Allegra's only riveting memory of him. That, and Allegra was attracted to tall, dark, and slightly disturbed men.

"Time, I have." Allegra stated, back to the conversation. "Lots of it." She stood to her feet, standing between his legs. "It's patience I don't have."

She smiled when Joker pulled her to him, his hands on the back of her thighs while his lips touched her navel. More to feel her than start anything else. Allegra felt his mouth drop lower, just above her sex. Her eyes closed when she felt his tongue lick between her swollen folds and touch her throbbing center.

"Then again," Allegra muttered when she felt his hands separate her legs a little more so he could move his tongue deeper inside, "I guess I can wait it out."

She yelped a little when he moved her to the bed, and moved between her legs again.

"Ooh, Round 2." Allegra giggled. "And no broomstick."

Joker cracked a grin before he moved inside her again.


	22. Forbidden Thoughts

(Sequel to 'Games That Daddies Play')

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

Author's Note:

And here comes my favorite chapter...well...somewhat. I've been looking forward to this! :D

(())

Chapter 22: Forbidden Thoughts

Rebecca stared at the mirror in the girls' lavatory. What did she expect to get from staring at her nervous complexion? Maybe it was a boost of confidence—with her career climbing ladders and a possible master's degree ahead of her, Rebecca was more than happy to get a few acclaims from this place. Her confidence wasn't suffering; her relationship was.

Conner was just as rude as any man could be, but his constant talk of Allegra wasn't making Rebecca unhappy. It excited her to hear Conner say just how annoying Allegra could be by simply looking at him. That beautiful patient annoyed Conner _so_ much that Rebecca had taken to simply saying her name here and there; he'd shut up and walk away. It was effective especially when she didn't want to hear Conner's ballooned ego in the hours of the morning.

Hearing him talk about Allegra was going to be 'integrated' (as popular as the term had become in the hospital) with the other employees made her angry. Allegra was no animal...misguided, and a little aggressive, but not an animal. Like any patient, she should have been treated with respect; the impression she received from the hospital on her first month was being restrained in a bed, left cold and hungry. Well, not exactly.

Rebecca glared at her reflection; the patient had received supplements for nutrition but that didn't make any excuse for restraining her to bed for a month. Rebecca didn't blame Allegra for bringing it up whenever she could. If she'd been in her place, Rebecca would do the same.

Immoral.

Unethical.

Wrong...

Exactly like Rebecca's feeling between her legs whenever she witnessed one of the patient's beautiful smiles. She had a million smiles, some of them were dark and could make one feel violated. However, when Allegra saw Rebecca, she'd flash her the most beautiful grin—it'd stretch from ear-to-ear but didn't make her feel so...violated.

"Wish it did though," Rebecca mumbled. She caught herself, staring wide-eyed in the mirror. Did she just...

"It's the nerves." Rebecca said aloud, hoping to convince anyone in this bathroom if they'd heard her thoughts and emotions. "Just the nerves." She said again.

She almost half-convinced herself that it was just nerves. Not the fact that when Allegra had pushed her on the ground, stripped her upper body and torn her skirt, Rebecca had been, yes, afraid of being raped, but so...

"Alive." Rebecca whispered. She looked again at the mirror. When did she start speaking without thinking?

The door opened to the lavatory as an attractive executive assistant entered the bathroom. Her name wasn't worth remembering; Rebecca only saw her from time to time and if that's when the woman was actually doing her job rather than sitting around, polishing her longer-than-normal nails or chattering on the phone with her boyfriend.

The receptionist never worked hard. Not like most people did. And she heard more than Rebecca.

This made Rebecca's fingers clench the sink angrily. She deserved so much better.

It wasn't about her. Not the receptionist who just lived her life as she wanted. And it wasn't even about Allegra's smile. It was Conner. Conner, who neither wanted to marry or break off the engagement.

Conner, who almost tried to hurt Allegra when the cell doors were locked and aside from the security guards, the personnel had been off duty.

Conner, who'd been suspended for treating the patients so badly. Granted, it had been Dr. Leon who had been behind Allegra and Joker's malnutrition, suspension of bath privileges or bodily relief—Rebecca had done her best to make sure Allegra did not direct her anger towards _her_. Rebecca heard the distinct sound of urinating, then the flush.

Rebecca walked out of the bathroom before she could make eye contact with the receptionist. If she wanted to appear confident, it was a matter of keeping it together, hiding whatever malcontent she had for being with Conner. A thankless relationship, and one hell of a job. But things were getting better.

Surely, things would _get _better. Rebecca had to remind herself that she wasn't alone. Dr. Leon was gentle, and caring. Conner—at his best—could be somewhat humanely considerate. And then, there was Allegra. Even while she was crazy, she had the Women-Unite personality. Women had to unite themselves against sexism and other anti-vagina fuckers.

Rebecca smiled. She never cursed. Probably Allegra's influence.

"Becky."

She turned to see Conner. Speak of the fucking devil.

Conner stopped his little jog at her feet and touched her shoulder when she'd not turned until now.

"I was calling your name," Conner stated.

"Sorry," said Rebecca softly. "I'm just distracted."

"Oh. Well, anyway..." Conner began, then stopped when he saw the edgy purse of Rebecca's lips. "What?"

"You're not even going to ask me why I'm distracted?" asked Rebecca quietly.

"I figured you'd tell me, you know." Conner stated.

"I should have to tell you to ask me how I'm feeling."

"You said you were distracted—I take it as a feeling." Conner told her pointedly.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Conner took her hand, pulling her back. As usual, Rebecca didn't fight the measure. Instead, she looked at him with a dagger-stabbing glare but it didn't affect him. He simply looked past it.

"I'm not a mind reader, babe. You have to tell me what's wrong."

"I shouldn't have to ask for you to ask me what's wrong," said Rebecca. "You should already want to know what's wrong."

"Frankly, I don't."

"Well, that's a shame." Rebecca replied curtly. "Because I don't want to know what you have to tell me."

"Well, you might."

"_Well_, I don't." Rebecca hissed. She continued to walk away slowly, but Conner caught her arm again. They were alone in the hall; if she wanted to file sexual harassment, would it work, regarding the fact they were engaged? Maybe if she screamed, he'd stop following her and keep bringing her back to him. It was getting annoying. But knowing Conner, he probably couldn't see her narrowed eyes, her eyebrow furrowing and her nostrils flaring with obvious unhappiness.

Then again, he'd not seen it for the past year. Why would he see it now?

"What?" asked Rebecca reluctantly.

"I just wanted you to know..." Conner said softly, "that I love you."

Rebecca frowned, "You say it too often, Conner. It's starting to mean nothing to me."

"I thought you wanted me to say it?" asked Conner, annoyed. "You tell me I don't say something enough then you complain because I say it too much. What do you want me to do, Becky, huh?"

Rebecca glared at him: "I want you to just..."

"Just _what_?"

"Just...

"JUST WHAT!"

"I'd tell you if you'd let me talk!" Rebecca snapped furiously.

At her change of tone, Conner stared at her incredulously. He let go of her arm and stepped back a pace or so. Rebecca frowned at him.

"That's what it takes for you to listen to me?" asked Rebecca. "For you to know how I'm feeling, I have to yell at you? I don't want to yell at you. I don't want..."

"You don't love me anymore, do you, Becky?"

"That's not true."

"It _is_ true."

"It's not." Rebecca said. She stepped towards him, her hand on his shoulder. "I love you a lot. It's just you're not the same person at home as you are at work. It's hard to know just what to say."

"What do you mean I'm not the same at work? I am."

"You're not."

"How?" Conner asked.

Rebecca frowned: "What you did to Allegra..."

"She's 'Davenheart', Becky. Anyway, according to the docs, she doesn't have a name," said Conner. He laughed derisively, joking, "I guess for now, we just call her 'It'."

Rebecca frowned, eyes glaring. Of all the emotions, Conner recognized obvious anger for Rebecca didn't seem to hide it.

"Don't tell me you pity that monster."

"Allegra isn't a monster..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Conner rounded incredulously. "She tried to _rape_ you, Becky! If that's not a monster, I don't know what is!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME! I'M ONLY TELLING YOU WHAT I FEEL!" Rebecca screamed.

Her voice echoed the halls, ricocheting the ceiling and tile. Ten feet they were from the hall that Allegra and Joker were on—odds are, they probably heard the hallow scream that shook Rebecca's body. But it didn't affect Conner. Not even a little. Not even a little bit.

At that point, Conner just looked at her. There was emptiness in his eyes—there was no anger, hate, love. Nothing. Then, he suddenly glared at her, then brought his fist against her cheek. She screamed in pain. He picked her up again, took her throat in his hands and began to choke her.

"Conner, don't! Conner, don—" Rebecca's throat tightened when his grip strengthened, and she was unable to get out any words.

Then a shadow lurked behind Conner. He turned too late when Allegra stepped out from what had been shadowed figures. The halls had become quite dark, and so did Allegra's eyes; they were only black. She wore tight boots, corset, and flattering braces; she was a dominatrix; a whip in her hand. With the whip, she lashed at Conner, who crashed to the ground—evidently, that whip was a lot heavier than Allegra made it seem.

Rebecca got to her feet, and looked amazed as Allegra continued whipping a screaming Conner; blood stained his white outfit, and bruises began to dot his body like a sudden epidemic of chicken pox. Allegra tossed the whip; never she said a word as she mounted on Conner, stripped him of his pants and began abusing her dominatrix powers to the full extent.

Rebecca never stopped him; she was only shocked.

Then the tables turned; Conner was dead on the floor, pants off and his body was broken and beaten. Allegra turned to Rebecca. Immediately, Rebecca felt just afraid of Allegra as she'd been when she had been exposed to Allegra's animal ways.

"Don't...don't hurt me." Rebecca whispered. "Please...I-I don't want this."

"You do." Allegra drawled; her eyes had become normal, the dark brown. "I know you do. Don't worry, though. I'll be gentle. Momma treats her children nicely...and she's very generous. Come on, Cupcakes..."

Rebecca sank against the wall. She could feel her heart pounding in her brain.

"Come to Momma..." Allegra whispered softly. She sank against the wall beside her. They were in the same position as they'd been when Rebecca had started falling apart, a small breakdown with how bad things had become between herself and Conner.

Allegra then pushed Rebecca gently on her back and smiled down at her.

"Becky..." she hummed.

Rebecca opened her eyes.

"Kiss me."

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

Rebecca awoke, staring at her alarm. She felt discomfort between her legs, but knowing the wetness was nothing but the result of her dream. It was time for work...time for...Rebecca pushed the snooze button. Work would have to wait. There was no way she was going into work feeling this much...excitement?

(()) ((())))

Dr. Leon shifted through his papers. The weekends were always the latest of the days. Dr. Arkham was home, asleep with his wife, and meanwhile, the old doctor was still at work, attempting to get _home_ to his wife. Karen wouldn't be happy, especially with the late hours her husband was pulling, but that came with the job. The wife knew what she'd gotten into when she said 'I do'...a little more than what she'd bargained for but there it was...and there was no changing _that_.

Speaking of change, Dr. Leon made a note to look at the clock. Dr. Reister had volunteered to cover for him today—while the offer had been quickly taken, Dr. Leon still was nervous. Dr. Reister didn't know Allegra; and today was the day Allegra would integrated into the asylum with all the other patients.

First day for a first time for everything.

The idea made Dr. Leon very neaseous. Part of him was lurking around, finishing paperwork that'd been put off for weeks, thanks to the obscurity and distractions caused by his complicated patient, albeit, very beautiful and entrancing. His dreams disturbed him, Allegra disturbed him...all of it made him on edge.

Dr. Leon looked at Allegra's report. No, no, no; Dr. Reister knew nothing of her. The way she spoke—one couldn't tell if she was speaking truths or telling flat out stories. He'd managed to decipher what _could _ be true and what was complete bull shit. He'd been able to tell if she was becoming angry or she was trying to pull the wool over his head.

It'd taken time, weeks. But he finally _somewhat_ understood the woman. It had taken being nearly sodomized and the courage to go back and talk to her again after that traumatizing event to get under her skin. She seemed half way decent with speaking to him. Hell, her mother had been discussed at full length.

Dr. Leon didn't know whether or not to be happy about that or not.

Forget the mom. Forget Allegra's morbid attachment to the last link of her father. Forget all of that—Dr. Leon simply couldn't. What perturbed him most were his dreams. Originally, they'd been about Karen. Non-kinky, sweet, soft-sex, Karen.

Then _she_ invaded them.

_"Come on, Doctor. Give me your biggest needle, plunge it in me. I won't scream. I won't yell. We don't have to tell Daddy._"

Dr. Leon cringed. Not because it disgusted him. It aroused him, even now, at his desk. And there were other countless things that would come to him from his dreams—he remembered them like he did with medications. He remembered them as though they were birthdays meant to be written down. He remembered them—God damn it all, did he!

"What's happening to me..." Dr. Leon muttered. He put his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes and then running them through his hair.

Karen didn't question their unusually rough sex the past three days. She thought it was just a pass-and-go kind of thing; it'd eventually wear down, and if she could get through the hard thrusts and pounding back-against-the-headboard nights, then her husband's rougher-than-thou fantasies would deplete.

What she didn't understand was that Dr. Leon imagined it was Allegra.

She'd moan for him, she'd shudder. She would vocalize, and scream.

Karen only softly moaned. She'd whimper at the smallest amount of pain, like it was a heart attack. Knowing what he knew about Allegra, Dr. Leon figured she'd _beg_ for the pain, and she'd beg him for more, and more, until he couldn't give any more. The mattress would squeak, the floorboard would creak, and then, before they realized it, the bed would split in two.

Dr. Leon stood up immediately, took his coffee, leaving his paperwork behind, and ran down the halls; he didn't stop running until he finally got to his car, drove him, and forced himself to enjoy soft, gentle love-making with his wife. Anything to get Allegra out of his mind.

(())

Officer Kevin Pearson and Officer Pierce Pearson (no relation) sat together in the breakroom. The bells were ringing; soon the patients would be escorted to breakfast. It was about that time anyway; breakfast was at nine o'clock in the morning, but the patients had to be brought to the showers. Males with males, women with women.

Officer Kevin sat with a bagel in his hand, a coffee in the other. He'd take a bite then sip a drink, take a bite, sip a drink. Grateful was Pierce for he never did the god-awful slurping when he drank his coffee; instead, it was a quiet 'sss' and then he'd do it a few drinks later. Perhaps it was because Kevin now had braces; the mid-twenty year old decided to get them, and now he couldn't drink coffee without worrying about the liquid staining his teeth.

Officer Pierce sat across from him at a rickety old table in a wooden old chair—the breakroom needed restoration, all right. The ceiling above had leak patterns where the maintenance was fairly low; the tile looked eaten up with the inefficient detergent used on floors by the housekeeping department, and the wallpaper was slowly coming down. Literally, long big strips were slowly making their way to meet their soul mates at the border. One already came down, so in contrast to the dull shade of ocean blue wallpaper was a great big, long strip of cracked yellow.

Clearly, the interior decorated slacked off after painting the entire hospital white.

Joker and Allegra had been right about that—the constant view of white made this breakroom almost a paradise...almost. Officer Pierce looked at a newspaper; it was dated back five days ago. Nothing new in it. The apartments in the classified section no longer were vacant, and the WANTED section for jobs were already taken. The funnies were no longer funny after reading them a hundred times, and the front page BREAKING STORY was no longer breaking; it hardly tapped anything.

Pierce glanced up when the intercom awoke with the sound of the flirtatious receptionist's voice: "8:00, Ladies and Gentlemen. Wake-Up Call, One." It was repeated two more times, then the intercom died like some poor animal had been run down in the street and it made an ear-fucking sound. Both Pearsons screwed up their face in a cringe.

"Thirty more minutes before we have to meet those people," said Officer Kevin unhappily. Thankfully, the boss wasn't here; the head of security might have made a comment about how they were supposed to be positive about their work, be proactive—not reactive. But the only reaction Officer Pierce could give Kevin without sounding negative was an agreeable nod.

"Suppose it'll be a good day," said Kevin after he stood to his feet, sipped the last of his coffee and threw the empty Styrofoam cup in the waste basket. They fixed their shirts into their pants, repositioned their belts, put on their name tags, and twirled their night sticks into their holsters. Pierce followed Kevin out of the breakroom and down to the hall.

"Why do you say that?" asked Pierce. It wasn't uncommon for Kevin to be so happy about the job just after he'd spoken ill of it. He had mixed opinions about the job—they all did. Especially with _her_ now as a consistent disturbance.

"She'll be integrated," said Kevin. He frowned. "I hate that word."

"It's the only way to put it without sounding humane," Pierce replied, acknowledging the word with equal dislike.

They looked at each other and as close as they were, despite the five-year gap, they'd become big brothers. Kevin, the younger; Pierce, the senior. And while both of them didn't like Allegra as a patient—she'd caused a lot of problems for them and the doctors in the past—she was reasonably attractive as a woman. Get on her good side, and she was the most amiable, friendly person a person could meet. Her bad side was just bad.

"I thought about letting Lawson handle her today," Pierce joked, as they stepped down the hall. "You know how he likes to think he's got a handle on everything."

"I know." Kevin said unhappily. "He's an arrogant little snot, isn't he?"

"Arrogant doesn't describe him, Pearson."

"I agree, Pearson. It doesn't him do him justice." Kevin responded. They grinned at their last names; it was a fun deal just calling each other 'Pearson'.

Officer Pierce and Officer Kevin walked down the hall, a little quiet before Kevin stopped him shortly. Pierce found this uncharacteristic of him, so he did so. Kevin slowly turned to him, eyes glancing at the floor guiltily. He had something to confess; it was written all over his body language.

"Do you think..." Kevin began. "Do you think she'd...you know...with Lawson, if we let him deal with her today?"

Pierce frowned, "Even if we could hand him over to her, I don't think she'd have anything to do with him." He shrugged: "She doesn't seem the type to want to master unruly children. But then again, I didn't think she'd try to hurt the most lenient doc I know."

At the reminder of Dr. Leon's tragic near-fucked experience, Kevin nodded, understanding his point. Allegra was unpredictable, point blank. There was no guessing her feat, much like there was no guessing what happened to Harvey Dent; other than the passing, no one knew just _what _happened to Dent, other than he was dead.

"Hey guys."

Pierce and Kevin unhappily smiled. It was a bitter look. Lawson had caught up to them—too little, too late. They'd hoped to hurry and bring out the patients to the showers before Lawson decided to muck it up. Allegra wasn't a morning person; she'd slit his throat with a shower cord if given the chance, and she'd enjoy it too.

At this point, so would Kevin and Pierce, especially when Lawson tapped them on the shoulder enthusiastically.

"We gonna get those shits, now?" asked Lawson.

"We're getting the prisoners," said Officer Pierce. "You'd do well to remember _who_ you're dealing with—these people don't take kindly to being disrespected."

"Neither did the people they killed," said Lawson righteously. "But that didn't stop _them!_"

They had to agree with him. Allegra may be sweet and considerate while in a good mood, but it was sometimes forgotten that she'd detonated the two ferries and they'd blown up into smoke. Granted, it was over a hundred criminals Gotham didn't need to worry about, but it was also four-hundred civilians who'd died in the bonfire. No one could really get over that.

They continued down the hall.

"You know what I found out earlier?" said Lawson conversationally.

"What." Kevin replied flatly. Too bad the kid didn't notice the reluctance; he continued as though the two allies _wanted_ to hear his information.

"I realized yesterday that the camera in the halls have audio." Lawson said happily. He grinned. "Wanna see?"

"Why were you looking at the cameras last night?" asked Officer Pierce suspiciously.

"More importantly, what was there _not _to look at," Lawson pulled them away from the obstructed rules. He smirked and brought his smart phone, clicked and tapped, then placed the video feed in front of Kevin and Pierce, who stopped when they heard it.

Although the patients in the hall and the guards and nurses had become almost immune and out of tune from the moaning and screams that would echo from Allegra and Joker's cell, this one particular video made Kevin's skin crawl.

It sounded like either it was a genuine _rough, _hard core sex or this was rape.

"Figured they might have killed each other last night," said Lawson. He took back his phone and turned it off, placing it in his pocket. "With all the screaming."

Kevin and Pierce glanced at each other. The shimmer of a smile reflected from the two of them, which Lawson detected immediately.

"What the hell, man? What's so funny!" Lawson exclaimed.

"Allegra and the Joker are strong advocates of...well, whatever _that_ is," said Officer Pierce in a matter-of-fact tone.

"They're strong advocates of rape?" Lawson asked. His tone was lost to surprise.

Kevin shook his head—what a naïve, stupid little boy.

"They're rapists." Pierce stated plainly.

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

"Even...even her?" Lawson asked curiously.

Pierce looked impatiently at Kevin, saying irritably, "I'm talking, aren't I? I'm making words, aren't I? What about this is he not understanding?" He looked at Lawson and said with dramatic emphasis as if (for he possibly could be) stupid. "They. Are. Rapists."

"But I thought she was just..."

"Kinky?" asked Kevin. He smiled ironically. "She is. She was having fun when she was about to sodomize Dr. Leon. Thought it was great fun. According to her recent therapy sessions, she was just going to um...ahem...'teach him a lesson'."

Lawson looked horrified.

Then, Pierce smirked inwardly—it was time this know-it-all received the entire truth. He touched Lawson's shoulder and said with a tone of comfort, "If it makes you feel any better, she _has_ been with a boy your age; bout nineteen or so. Patients say Allegra fucked him from behind with half of a broomstick—enjoyed it too. Kind of the reason she tried to do it to Dr. Leon. If you're not careful, she might repeat history."

Lawson pushed the senior officers away from him, angry, but looking scared.

"You're just talking shit! You're sickos!"

"We're just repeating what everyone else says," said Kevin honestly. Lawson continued on without following them any longer, ignoring their warnings and disturbingly acute honesty. When he'd turned the corner, Kevin looked at Officer Pierce.

"I think that even passed _my_ threshold." Kevin said quietly, holding his stomach.

"You and me, both." Pierce agreed.

"I think once we've gotten all these crazies showered, I might have to get me one too," said Kevin.

"With Allegra?" offered Pierce.

Kevin stared at him, but Pierce was slightly grinning. It was the first time in a while Kevin remotely saw him grin this way. It was shocking and kind of unsettling. But Kevin nodded all the same. No denial that Allegra did tug on the strings of a man's need for dominance.

/

The patients were taken to the showers. Kevin didn't see Lawson any where; he seemed to have suddenly vanished. Pierce went hall-to-hall, checking patient bedrooms, then asked the other leading officers if they'd seen the initiated. They shook their heads 'no', then went with the prisoners to separate shower stalls.

The female cops went with the female prisoners; the males with males. Before leaving, Kevin spotted Allegra; she was dressed in her orange uniform, holding a second orange uniform, and the great big smile was planted on her face; getting her privileges. As trusting as he wanted to be that Allegra would screw this chance for herself, he couldn't be. So he walked up to her.

"Miss Daven—I, er, Allegra." Kevin quickly corrected himself when he approached her.

Allegra turned; she was barefoot, the custom for getting ready for the showers. Her hair was let down out of a pony tail and it was tangled in reddish dark brown. It fell down to her back in long uncut lengths. There were bruises on her arms, and finger marks on her neck. The way she limped down the hall, it seemed more than obvious that this was the aftermath of what Lawson had mistaken for 'rape'...no one could blame him.

If Kevin hadn't known Allegra, he'd assumed the same.

"I need to check your belongings." Kevin told her formally. "It's a shakedown."

"Knives, guns, pieces of shrapnel, oh my." Allegra teased.

Kevin found her comfortable mood unsettling, but he invited it. He'd rather her be playful than trying to tear him a new one. He remembered their last talk—it ended with her cupping his erection through his pants. Thankfully, he'd excused him from the situation before it tempted him any further.

"Allegra..."

"Sure. Sure." Allegra said. She handed him the uniform and her socks. "You could have just waited until I got in the shower."

"I didn't mean that..."

"I was talking about looking through my belongings." Allegra said. She smirked, that crooked smile lifting her left corner of her mouth, "But I can definitely see where _your_ mind is, Handsome."

Kevin gulped, making a quick search of her pockets and socks, then gave her back the clothes.

"Sure you don't wanna keep them?" asked Allegra. She leaned closer, breathing softly in his ear, "You can wear my clothes, and I can wear _yours_." Her voice lowered, "Show you just how thorough a shakedown can be."

"Kevin!"

Kevin turned to see Rebecca. He happily left her presence to go with Lawson and Pierce to the male shower room. Rebecca walked to Allegra, holding a pill and a glass of water. She offered the pill.

Allegra opened her mouth. Rebecca bit her lip and tossed the pill in her mouth.

"Do you need water?" asked Rebecca.

"No, I can dry swallow."

"It's a big pill." Rebecca insisted, holding the water out to her.

"Never stopped me before." Allegra returned, grinning sheepishly. Proving so, she gulped down the horse pill. Rebecca offered the cup of water anyway, so Allegra took it with one hand, and tossed it back. After a moment had passed, Rebecca still kept watching her.

The dream came back. Dominatrix.

"Are you okay, Becky?"

"Sure. Are you?"

"Peaches and Pie, Cupcakes." Allegra returned.

The term of endearment shook Rebecca. '_Come on, Cupcakes._' Rebecca cleared her throat, and looked at her uncertainly.

"Allegra."

"Becky."

"Did you have a rough night last night?" asked Rebecca. She noted the bruising.

"Oh these?" asked Allegra, looking at the marks Joker had left. "These aren't anything."

"But that..." Rebecca muttered. She reached towards Allegra's neck, touching the skin with uncertainty. Finger marks, bruising, as though someone tried to strangle her. "Did he do that to you?"

"No, Cupcakes." Allegra replied. "I did it to myself."

Rebecca stared at her.

"Why...?"

"Asphyxiation." Allegra stated. "You don't know the meaning of living if you've never tried to strangle yourself while fucking." She smirked at Rebecca: "If you realize your own immorality, Cupcakes, I'll show you some time." She winked at her, then was escorted by three female officers down to the showers.

Rebecca stared after her. Shortly after, Dr. Leon came running up the hall, looking haggard. Rebecca looked at him, startled.

"I thought you were going home." Rebecca said.

"I am. I was—I..did." Dr. Leon said breathlessly.

"So why are you back?" asked Rebecca curiously.

Dr. Leon looked down the hall uncertainly.

"She's in the showers with the other prisoners," Rebecca claimed, reading his mind. "Right on schedule."

"No foul-ups?"

"No," answered Rebecca.

"No equivocations?"

"None."

"Disturbances?"

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest, as though barricading what was screaming between her legs. Hoping he couldn't sense the arousal she felt when Allegra drawled that beautiful scenario of how dominant that woman could be. Rebecca smiled politely at the doctor.

"It wouldn't be Allegra if everything went down comfortably."

"Right, right. Of course, you're right." Dr. Leon stated. He looked at her: "Well, I might go back home. This whole situation—integrating Allegra with the rest of them—is almost putting more stress on me than I thought it would. It makes me nervous."

"We're all a little nervous," chuckled Rebecca—god, did it feel good to laugh. "Even Pierce. And you know how hard it is to make him uncomfortable...hell, even a little humored."

"Too true, too true." Dr. Leon said. "Alright; well, uh...I'm going home then. Karen's a little on edge since I've spent my time being here."

"All of us are," Rebecca assured, thinking of Conner. She shrugged away the dream that came back and then smiled at Dr. Leon. "See you Monday, then?"

"Yes, of course. Unless something happens."

"Wouldn't be Arkham if nothing happened," said Kevin around the corner. He and Pierce were together, walking down the hall after supervising the men.

"Taking a break?" asked Rebecca.

"No," said Pierce. "Three guards are looking after the prisoners; we figure we could join the hubba in here." He looked at Dr. Leon, surprised. "I thought you were going home."

Dr. Leon and Rebecca smiled.

"We discussed this," said Dr. Leon. "At full length." He glanced around and asked Pierce, "Where's your uh...you're little person, the new one?"

"Lawson," Kevin remembered. "You know that's weird; we had him when we going to get the prisoners, but he's just disappeared. I think we scared him."

"Scared him?" asked Rebecca curiously. "What made him scared?"

"Wanted to know what about Allegra could be so disturbing," said Kevin (hiding the fact about Lawson watching the video cameras when he had no right to do so), "so we told him. Apparently, he had no idea she was a rapist."

"Really?" Dr. Leon and Rebecca asked in unison.

"Yeah," said Officer Kevin. "Anyway, he ran off, kinda angry. We thought it best to leave him with the male prisoners and guards; maybe that'll cool him off."

The female prisoners and guards were moving out of the showers, and so were the prisoners from the male sector. The nurse, doctor, and two body guards nodded to the guards respectively, saying about meeting for lunch and then coffee, maybe a drink after work.

Then, all four of them looked at one another.

Where was Lawson, if not with the guards? More importantly, where was Allegra?

They stopped in their tracks when they heard screaming. A boy was screaming. All four of them took off towards the women's shower room. When they entered, they saw Allegra on the ground, nudity exposed to all of them, including Lawson who held his night stick, screaming at her as though she was the one hurting _him_.

His screaming was inaudible, the words made no sense. Perhaps, at some point, Allegra had fought—Lawson did have the night stick, and she was on the ground, apparently in the middle of regaining consciousness. Her head lulled one side to the other. At this moment, Officer Kevin and Pierce ran and tackled Lawson to the ground, rage bubbling in their hearts.

Rebecca and Dr. Leon ran to Allegra's side, kneeling down. Rebecca snatched a towel from the rack and draped it across Allegra's body. Any moment, Allegra would awaken completely, and then all hell would break loose. Meanwhile, Kevin and Pierce interrogated the boy loudly.

"What the hell are you doing, Lawson!" shouted Kevin.

"SHE'S GOING TO RAPE MEEEE!"

"The hell she is!" Pierce snapped, "You beat her to death!"

"No, those aren't his."

The voice that responded was an alert Allegra. She wrapped the towel around her body, and looked at Rebecca and Dr. Leon as though they just appeared. When she touched her head, she felt the familiar feeling of blood. Kevin and Pierce had Lawson on the ground, restraining him. They looked up at Allegra incredulously. Could they believe that?

"It's his." Allegra replied, smiling at them.

"Joker's." Rebecca saw through the cryptic feat.

"I didn't hurt her! I didn't hurt her!" Lawson cried, looking at Pierce and Kevin. "Get off me, get off me!"

"Let me see," Rebecca insisted. She looked at the back of Allegra's head, touching it gingerly. "Does it hurt, Allegra?"

"I've had worse, trust me, Cupcake." Allegra replied, touching the bloodied spot on the back of her head with residual calm. She looked at her pointedly then watched as Kevin and Pierce lifted Lawson to his feet; they never let him go.

"What the hell were you doing?" growled Kevin. "Getting in the girls' shower room? Are you nuts?"

"You said she'd rape me." Lawson argued, pointing at Allegra. "You said she..."

"We were yanking your chain!" Kevin snapped. "That's no reason to hit a patient."

"She's a fucking prisoner! She's killed people! She's—she's RAPED people!" Lawson snapped. "And you just tend to her every need; you're just as bad as she is!"

Kevin frowned: "I've never hit a patient, Lawson."

"You've thought about fucking her though," Lawson snapped.

Kevin couldn't hide his facial expression. None of it. Neither could Pierce, who was just as given to the statement as was Dr. Leon and Rebecca. They stared Lawson down, as though he'd uncovered a dark secret. And he was right.

"Oh my god," Lawson muttered, staring at Kevin. "You _do_ wanna fuck her. Pierce, can you—oh my god, you do too!" He turned to Rebecca, who was looking away and idly attempting to meet Allegra's eye contact. Meanwhile, Dr. Leon looked the most uncomfortable. Allegra stood in her naked glory, only covered by a towel, in a room of four people who passionately wanted to make love to her. And then there was Lawson, who was going to spill the beans to all and everyone that they were too close to the patient to work in the asylum anymore.

Allegra looked at all of them.

"If he spreads this," said Allegra, "You know you're all sacked, right?"

Dr. Leon looked at her, saying, "Allegra, that's..."

"She's telling the truth," Lawson declared. "You're all too close. I've read this online—you're too close to the case, you can get fired for being this close to a patient. It's like...It's like some kind of error or something."

"That's bull shit," Kevin uttered quietly.

"Who's to say it isn't?" offered Rebecca. They all, including Allegra, looked at her. "We can't hide it—we can try, but, you know...we can't. I mean, even Conner knows. And he's twice told me I enabled Allegra's behavior further."

"You had." Lawson accused. "When Dr. Leon made that order we couldn't give Allegra or Joker anything—baths, soap, toilet breaks, food, nothing—you made sure they did get it. I saw the video tapes! I saw where you tried to hide them!"

Rebecca glared at Lawson, but the guilt was on her face. So was Dr. Leon's incredibility at Rebecca's disobedience to his orders.

"Rebecca..." began Dr. Leon with readied disappointment.

"Oh, that's not the end of it!" Lawson snapped, "you had your own moment too, _Doc_! You almost kissed her! I saw the video! I saw it!" He nudged away from Pierce and Kevin, who were too surprised at the revealing that they stumbled away.

Lawson pulled out his phone, cued the feed, and tossed it to Rebecca, who saw the live feed of Allegra and Dr. Leon talking. Steadily, Allegra on the camera was getting closer and closer to kissing Dr. Leon, who didn't look unwilling. He looked like he wanted it.

"Doctor Leon?" Kevin questioned incredulously. "But...she almost raped you."

"Don't talk like you're any different," laughed Lawson. His arrogance of all of them made him almost crazy-eyed; he thrust a finger at Kevin accusingly, saying, "I saw a video where she held your dick in her hand! You didn't even fight it!"

"Kevin?" Rebecca and Dr. Leon exclaimed, surprised.

Officer Pierce stared at _all_ of them.

"You can't prove that, that isn't true. Besides, I had my pants on and..." Kevin stopped talking when he realized he'd just incriminated himself.

Allegra smirked at all of them. None of them were happy about it; they all appeared ashamed. They couldn't make eye contact with one another. Then again, how could they? With Dr. Leon's wife at home, Rebecca's fiance somewhere in the building, and Kevin's girlfriend somewhere in Gotham, how could they not feel like they betrayed their lovers? Or one another?

Lawson looked damn proud of himself, and Officer Pierce was just stunned.

"And you..." Lawson said, looking to his left at Officer Pierce.

"I've done nothing that would incriminate me." Pierce stated wholeheartedly. "Try as you may."

"Maybe not," said Lawson, his nose curling. "But we _both_ know you don't like girls."

Pierce glared him down when the others, including Allegra, looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's right," Lawson guffawed. The young look became older when he glared at Officer Pierce. "I could handle people liking that little whore" (he waved his hand dismissively to Allegra) "but _this _guy...ha...this guy has a thing for _men_."

Allegra frowned, saying pointedly, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh, I don't know..." began Dr. Leon.

Allegra glared at him, saying strongly, "_There's nothing wrong with that_. It's freedom of sexuality. If Pierce wants to frolic in the flowers with a man instead of a woman, let him. Besides, I think an open mind is sexy."

"Shut up, Davenheart—this isn't really about you." Lawson snapped.

"Don't call me—" Allegra began but Lawson cut her off—not with his voice, but with a gun; he pulled it out and readied the trigger. When the two other guards began to take out their own, he stopped them with a glare.

"Don't fucking dare—I'm 'this' close to getting all of you with fraternization," said Lawson. "You three with this whore" (he gestured the gun to Rebecca, Dr. Leon and Kevin) "and this gay lord with Joker."

Allegra laughed loudly. It resonated in the shower room, bouncing off the walls.

"Now _this_, I have to know." Allegra said, grinning broadly at him. "Did he come onto Pierce or did Pierce try to hit on him?"

Lawson opened his mouth, but Pierce snapped.

"Don't you fucking dare say a word!" Pierce growled.

"What's wrong? Didn't mind taking the fucker into a closet and letting him have his way you before," said Lawson coldly. "Cameras are everywhere, Pearson—_everywhere_. And you'd be amazed just how much of this shit I've seen, looking at them."

Allegra looked at Pierce with a smile.

"Let me guess," said Allegra. "Broomstick?"

Pierce dropped his gaze from her as though he'd been burned. Allegra nodded, understanding Joker's meaning from last night. _Fuck__ed__ in the ass with a broomstick under the right circumstances_.

So that's where _that_ came from, for sure.

"Now you're all guilty!" Lawson cried with glee, looking at them all. "I'm going to report you all! You're all gonna pay dearly for messing with the law!"

They all looked disheartened, ashamed, embarrassed. The life seemed to be sucked out of them. None of them were denying what they felt towards Allegra, or what Pierce felt towards Joker. Whatever sexual attraction had them by the balls had turned them from an apparent incorruptible crew to what they really are.

Allegra looked at them with a smile, then turned to Lawson. That gun was waving around like it was nothing, like it wasn't even real. Lawson saw Allegra step towards him, challenging.

"You're a smart kid," said Allegra softly. She raised her hands in supposed surrender when he quickly aimed the gun at her. "You're smart for such a young officer. What made you look at the cameras?"

"When I saw Dr. Leon come back," said Lawson. Black hair cut short to his head, large puppy dog eyes, and the all-knowing smirk he kept on his lips. Lawson was a good-looking lad, albeit foolish.

"So you saw it too." Allegra assumed, stepping towards him. "Why he came back even when..."

"Stop right there—you can't mind fuck me." Lawson told her coldly. "I'm not a dirty cop; I'm a good one. Like...like Gordon. Or Batman."

Allegra laughed; it was high-pitched, echoing the walls: "Batman? You think Batman's a cop? He's not."

"Well, he's a hero."

"That he is." Allegra returned. She looked at Lawson with a grin. "What are the odds that you're trying to compare yourself—a foolish, arrogant ass—to a man like Batman? I mean, that's pretty brave of you to do that."

"It is..." Lawson said. He faltered in confidence.

Allegra smirked at him: "It's awfully brave of you, too, to hit me on my head when I'm at my weakest. I don't even have any clothes. But, I suppose, _Batman_ might do the same."

Lawson frowned at her. He didn't know what she was doing. What was she talking about? Why was she moving closer to him?

Rebecca watched Allegra, just amazed at the heir this woman had. She dressed only in a towel—and yet, she might as well been wearing a Queen's gown and a lord's armor. Kevin and Pierce side-stepped Lawson when Allegra's demonic grin settled on her face. They knew her well enough to back off. Pierce recognized that grin—it was familiar, but it made his legs weak in a different way. If it belonged on a man...it'd match Joker's perfectly.

Dr. Leon was trapped in his own world. Allegra spoke to him in the same manner, just before she...

"So _brave_," Allegra drawled, "to think that you can corner me in a bathroom. So _brave_, that you tell all of us our flaws, our weaknesses, our _faults_." Allegra looked at him, her features changing to one of attraction and absolute pull.

Lawson stared at her. Her hand touched the gun, but she didn't take it from him. She simply smiled.

"We can't help who we're attracted to," Allegra told him quietly. "Neither can you."

"I'm not attracted to you." Lawson said coldly.

"Not even a little?" Allegra breathed.

There was a hesitation, but Lawson voiced boldly, 'No'.

"Maybe I can change your mind."  
"You can't."

"I would hope, I can." Allegra replied. She took off the towel, and Lawson looked. He gave her a second's look of her entire body before he glared at her.

"You can't." Lawson said coldly. "And you're sick for doing that."

"I'm sick?" laughed Allegra. She looked at Dr. Leon: "Look, doc—someone finally concurs with you!"

Dr. Leon smiled weakly, but he was still too ashamed to deny or accept that. Allegra looked back at Lawson.

"I would have hoped you'd change your mind," said Allegra. She bent down at the knee, and placed the towel around her body. "But apparently, we're going to have to kill you."

The words made a dead beat. Lawson stared at her.

"Kill me?" he asked, his voice high-pitched. "I'm the one with the gun"

"Actually," said Allegra softly. She began to back him up against the stalls—he didn't pull the trigger, as though he was no longer sure how it worked. "It's about six against one."

"Six?" muttered Lawson. He stared at Kevin, Pierce, Rebecca, Dr. Leon, and Allegra, doing a quick head count. "But, but...there's only five of..."

Hands moved from the stall and in seconds, Lawson's body dropped out of the stall, throat stuck with a fork, dead in front of Allegra. She looked at it with a passing glance, hardly phased. Meanwhile, Rebecca squeaked, closing her eyes, the guards raised their guns, and Dr. Leon took a step back with a fright.

Allegra smirked when Joker stepped out of the stall.


	23. That, Which Disturbs Allegra

**Lions Slaughtered By Lambs**

**Chapter 23: That, Which Disturbs Allegra**

**Thank you all for the Reviews! You are all beautiful! :) Special thanks to: **Thank you to **SwordStitcher,JoJo1812,Cat1113,Pein's Kid**,**NeomaBomb, rukoitalian65** and **ofstarsandearth** for all of your reviews throughout :P

"Like clockwork," said Allegra softly.

"I know," Joker returned. "That went better than I expected."

Seeing the lot, Joker smirked at them. When he met eyes with Pierce, the officer who seemed the most noble out of all of them, dropped his gun and stepped back against the wall. Rebecca, who feared Joker, but seemingly was hell bent on attraction with Allegra, knelt against the wall. Kevin, seeing Lawson on the ground, stepped back too. Dr. Leon remained where he was.

"How?" whispered Dr. Leon.

Allegra smiled and said, "Sneaking into the showers when you all are doing shift-change, waiting back for Lawson to seek me out before I come after him?" She smirked and said, "Lawson's a fucking curious George, friends; I'm surprised you didn't think he'd _not_ look at the cameras. We have."

Joker looked at Lawson apathetically.

"He was too arrogant for his own good," said Joker, stooping at the body.

There was a pause as Joker straightened. He looked at Allegra and said, "By the way, dropping the towel—great distraction."

"What distraction?" Allegra asked.

Joker smiled at her, a little annoyed by her open promiscuity—but he'd known about it before. He approached Pierce and Kevin; blood dotted his orange uniform, and he smiled at the lot.

"Here's your chance to shoot me, boys," Joker told them. "I'm open."

Kevin looked at Allegra, who smiled at him. Pierce didn't even think about taking his gun again; instead, he looked at the ground with emotional resolve; he wasn't about to do anything against Joker's word to save his life. Meanwhile, Rebecca remained knelt on the ground, staring at Joker with incredible fear, while Dr. Leon shook his head.

"I can't believe this," Dr. Leon muttered.

"Funny," chuckled Joker. "I can." He glanced at Lawson—Allegra was bent over him, taking the fork out of his neck. She didn't mind the blood. She stripped him of his uniform and then went into a stall, getting dressed. Joker smiled at her inventiveness then looked at the rest.

"Do I have to say it?" asked Joker, raising his arms waist high to prove a point.

Dr. Leon shook his head: "I took a hippocratic oath, to do no harm..."

"Harm has been done, Doc." Joker stated, laughing. "You're way past that. How about a treaty, hm?"

"I'm not forming a treaty with _you_." Dr. Leon voiced with reasonable fury.

"Not with me," repeated Joker calmly. "Then how 'bout her?" He nodded his head to the stall. From that, exited Allegra; she was donned in cop uniform, taking off the nametag and throwing it on Lawson's carcass. She stooped at took the man's gun, opening the barrel.

"Well, fuck me sideways," Allegra stated, amused. "It _was_ loaded."

Joker ignored her, looking at Pierce and Kevin. They looked at Joker one time, and then Allegra's uniform. They kicked their guns to him. Joker smiled with delight. Dr. Leon looked uncertain.

"I...I have a wife." Dr. Leon began.

"Bring her too." Joker told him.

"No—I can't!"

"Doctor, I don't think we have a choice," Rebecca whispered.

"That's ridiculous," stated Allegra. She stepped towards them, meeting at Joker's side. He put his arm around her waist. "Of course you have a choice—you've had a choice all along, Cupcake."

"Don't call me that," Rebecca pleaded.

"Why not?" asked Allegra. She stepped towards her, and sat on her knees. "You like it when I call you little names...Pet."

Rebecca slowly looked at her.

"This isn't what I wanted..."

"No, no, no, no, of course it's not." Allegra whispered. "You wanted a happy marriage, yeah? Conner is what you want."

"Yes."

"Sad story about that," Joker stated coldly, "he's in here."

"Where?" Rebecca asked suddenly.

Allegra frowned, looking at Joker: "You _had_ to mention that?"

Joker shrugged: "You deserved the right to know Maroni had a wife and another girlfriend when he was fucking you, Allegra. I figure the wet nurse does too."

Rebecca looked at Allegra imploringly. Allegra only shook her head.

"Don't show her," said Allegra. "She's already..."

"Oh, if I was going to show her, Bunny, I'd have done that the first thing." Joker stated, dismissing her. He stepped into a stall, and pulled out a woman. It was the receptionist. Shortly after, Conner fell out—the same fate Lawson had—a fork in the throat.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Rebecca.

"Holy shit!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Oh dear blessed..." breathed Dr. Leon, closing his eyes.

Allegra frowned at Joker, who shrugged carelessly. She turned to Rebecca who started crying.

"Don't do that, Becky. Don't cry over him. He was a cheater—besides, you couldn't do anything..." Allegra stated softly. She smiled when Rebecca nodded quickly.

"Personally," Joker reasoned, "if I was going to feel sorry for someone, it'd be the receptionist broad; she had to fuck _him_."

"How do you know that?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"I heard them." Joker stated, deceiving a small amount of disgust. "Trust me, toots; you're better off without him."

Rebecca was still teary-eyed—her fiancee died..couldn't blame her for the shock. Allegra looked at them. For the most part, Kevin and Pierce, although deeply unsettled by the view of Dead Lawson, Dead Conner, and Dead Receptionist in front of them, appeared to be quite relieved that they weren't along in their sexual frustration. At the same time, Rebecca was only suffering from her belated shock and Conner's treachery. Dr. Leon was aside himself.

Allegra stood in front of Dr. Leon, smirking at him.

"Something tells me you want to violate your Hippocratic Oath. You just _won't_."

"Will you kill me if I won't join?" asked Dr. Leon. "You can't expect me to..."

"I don't expect anything," said Allegra. "Maybe this is what I am, Doctor. Want to help me? Get me out of here."

"I can't do that."

"That's unfortunate." Allegra replied sadly. "Guess I just had too much expectations for you, Doctor. At any rate, you can counsel Rebecca. According to your diagnosis of _me_, she may have abandonment issues."

"Allegra...see reason..." Dr. Leon encouraged.

"That's all you've got?" Joker asked, walking up to him. "'See reason'?" He looked at Rebecca, saying, "Surely_ you_ have something better than _that._"

Rebecca quickly shook her head.

"This is what tax payers' dollars are going to," said Joker as though he'd lost all faith in humanity—and probably had. He smiled at Allegra, saying, "It's nice to see that I can still find some humor in the economy, no matter how ironic it is. Let's go, Allegra—I've been hankering for a burger joint."

Allegra didn't move. She looked at Dr. Leon.

"Doctor." Allegra voiced sternly. "Are you with me or not?"

"Is there a third option?" offered Dr. Leon.

"No, there isn't."

"Then I'm against."

Allegra sighed unhappily, "What are you trying to fight, huh?"

"My wife..." began Dr. Leon.

Joker sighed tiredly, leaning against the wall between Kevin and Pierce. They looked out of place, uncertain what to do. Pierce looked at Joker, who looked back at him.

"How uh...How long does it takes for him to come to terms with reality, Pearson?" Joker asked Pierce, watching Allegra and Dr. Leon banter.

"Long time," Pierce answered.

"Think he'll break?" offered Joker.

Pierce said nothing. Joker looked at Kevin.

"How 'bout you, Pearson? Anything."

Kevin shook his head.

Joker looked at Rebecca. She looked up at him then shook her head. Joker gave them a reluctant sigh. He'd have to break Allegra's spirit today, with the fact that Dr. Leon was infallible. He walked to Allegra and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not doing that." Allegra told him.

Joker cleared his throat, smiling at the audience as he said, "Excuse us."

They all nodded numbly. Allegra sighed harshly when he snatched her arm and pulled her aside.

"I knew he would resist but this is ridiculous," Allegra stated.

"I think this whole thing is ridiculous," Joker acclaimed pointedly. "The shower was a nice touch, even better, that one of them is dead. Some people take a lot longer to recruit, Pet; you can't get all of them at the same time."

"He just needs time to adjust—like Richard."

"Richard fought to the death," Joker told Allegra. "He chose to live, not die. You're giving this hack an open bargain."

"I've giving him a chance."

"Some people don't have that luxury, Bunny." Joker told her. He gave her Pierce's gun, spinning the barrel, and placing it in her hands. "Now make _your_ choice."

"He just needs to know his wife won't be harmed," Allegra stated.

"I'm not giving him that gaurantee." Joker stated. "And to be quite honest, I'm well walking out the door—with, or with_out_ you, Dollface. This isn't a negotiation."

"This isn't an execution," Allegra snapped.

"And what was that?" He asked, pointing at Conner, the dead girl, and Lawson's bodies.

Allegra frowned. Joker smiled at her, a flicker of revalation.

"All the stuff you've been through, Bunny, all of it," said Joker quietly, "and you still believe, to this day, some people don't deserve to be here?"

Allegra said nothing.

"Like your mother." Joker compared.

Allegra frowned, saying, "What happened with Mom is different. Dr. Leon..."

"Isn't any different. You're _making_ this harder than it **really** is." Joker told her.

"I'm not making this hard."

"No, no—you've already made it complicated. I'm saying you're making it hard**er**."

"He deserves a chance...Fifty-fifty..."

"Oh, wow, _that_ sounds familiar," Joker stated. He chuckled: "Have you been conversing with the dead Harvey Dent? He said the same thing."

"Will you stop!" Allegra hissed. "Dr. Leon deserves a chance to make a choice."

"He made one. Now shoot him." Joker ordered.

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't care what you meant." Joker replied apathetically.

"No..."

Joker let out a sigh of frustration, "For crying out _loud_, Allegra. What do you want, hm? A flip of the coin, a roll of the dice? Your doctor isn't from your high school years, Peaches, here's here and now. You gave him a choice, he chose. I didn't think I'd be discussing this with you right now. Come to think of it, there's nothing to discuss."

Joker took the gun from her, aimed it at Dr. Leon's head, then pulled the trigger. The doctor fell to the floor in a matter of seconds, breathing the word "Allegra" then on his face in a pool of his blood. Rebecca screamed, covering her face, attempting to wipe the blood from her uniform. Meanwhile, Kevin and Pierce stared at the dead doctor as though it was still happening.

Allegra looked at Joker, emotionless.

"That was unnecessary." Allegra stated.

"I think it _was _necessary, Precious." Joker replied. "You have the worst mood swings. Keep your female-driven, emotion-based misplaced, Allegra. This isn't the time to start feeling pity."

"I'm not pitying."

"Agree to disagree." Joker returned. He looked at Dr. Leon for a second, then began taking the clothes off him. No one stopped him, much less as they tried to stop Allegra from stripping Lawson.

Rebecca looked at them with fear. She was deeply afraid, more than ever. Kevin and Pierce glanced at each other, uncertain what to feel really. Allegra looked at Joker when he stripped out of his orange uniform and stood in a doctor's scrub uniform and the lab jacket. He and Dr. Leon were the right size.

"What's the time?" asked Joker.

Allegra looked around, realizing there was no clock (showeroom) and sauntered over to Lawson's body; she took the watch off his wrist and said, "11."

"Good," Joker replied.

"What's good about that?"

"We're right on time."

"Time is an illusion."

"Don't start with me, Allegra; I'm getting a headache." Joker scolded. He looked at Kevin and Pierce. "Coming?"

"Coming where?" asked Pierce breathlessly; so much had happened, it was hard to take it all in.

Allegra stepped over Conner's dead body to move to Rebecca, who was still frantic but in her quiet way. She looked at Joker.

"Richard, Gus, and Red." Joker answered Allegra's unspoken question.

"How'd you get them on board?" asked Allegra. She stopped. "How'd you contact them _at all_."

"Visitation hours may be only five minutes," said Joker, "but you can cover a lot of five minutes."

Allegra sent him a look as to why she wasn't included in this, but she should have known better. She turned to Rebecca, helping her to her feet.

"Come, Love. Let's not diddle daddle." Allegra cooed.

Rebecca nodded, in an attempt to pull herself together. They'd attract attention no matter if Rebecca was crying or not. There was blood on her uniform from Dr. Leon's blood splatter, and Joker's lab jacket had belonged to the dead doctor. Allegra was wearing a cop's uniform, and the two guards with them would be walking with nonchalance or uncertainty. Anyone in the facility would guess something was up. That much was true.

They walked out of the shower room, one by one. They moved quickly. First room they moved to was John Murklay's—the brother of Joseph Murklay. He stepped and saw the unlikely crowd, grinning happily to see Joker in a lab jacket and Allegra in a cop uniform. The two hadn't met before but between Joker's reference to them with each other, they smiled evenly at each other.

The next cell was Crane's. Allegra smiled when Rebecca numbly typed in the five-digit access code. When the door opened, Crane stepped out, readily. As though he'd been waiting for this moment. Maybe it was intuition.

He saw Allegra in the cop uniform, then Joker in the lab jacket. Kevin and Pierce behind them, and then John Murklay behind them. Rebecca made a quick sweep of the room—who knew what she was checking for, and she closed the door, locking in the password.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kevin, noticing Rebecca's odd gesture.

"If they see the door's unlocked, people will catch on quickly," Rebecca said. "Best to leave them be."

Joker smirked at Rebecca, saying, "Such clear thinking under the circumstances. When we get out of this, _Becky_," (using Allegra's pet name for her) "I might have to keep you for myself."

Rebecca's eyes widened in fear; she liked Allegra that way, not the clown. Allegra sensed this and she walked past Joker with the abrupt impatient. Joker looked after her, glancing at John Murklay and Crane: "Did I say something wrong?"

Crane shook his head with uncertainty, and John shrugged his shoulders cluelessly. Kevin and Pierce followed them, still uncertain as to what to do. Allegra glance in and out of the cells, looking for someone in particular.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Crane.

"Hannah." Allegra said.

"Who?" Joker and Crane voiced in unison.

"Hannah." Allegra replied.

"Just because you say it twice doesn't mean we comprehend," said Crane pointedly.

Allegra stopped, looking at the former doctor with mistaken kindness.

"Try me, Crane. Do it. I dare you. I'm _not_ in the mood." She made a scathing noise and continued popping in and out of doorways.

Rebecca took Allegra's wrist.

"Hannah..." Rebecca said softly. "The blonde?"

"Sixteen maybe?" Allegra said, nodding.

"She's here." Rebecca breathed. She led them to the end of the corridor, right beside Allegra and Joker's cell. Rebecca keyed in the code, and the door unlatched. Allegra stepped in and saw Hannah on the ground; she must have just laid there. She was fifteen, looking more like twelve, and looked to suffer from an eating disorder because she was so skinny. There was a big bruise on her face, like someone had hit her. Seeing the figures in the doorway, Hannah backed up with impressive agility, looking frightened.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh..." Allegra whispered, stepping towards her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get...get away from me, get away!" Hannah pleaded. "Please, just get away!"

Crane frowned at the reaction, looking at Kevin, "For what reason does she have to act this way?"

"She was raped by her father." Pierce said.

Joker glanced at Pierce pointedly, and Pierce returned the look.

"I suppose," sighed Crane, "not everyone can brace it happily like Allegra."

At this, everyone seemed to nod with agreement. Allegra and Hannah were two products of the same experience.

"Get away!" cried Hannah.

"It's me." Allegra told her. "It's _me_. Allegra."

"Allegra?" Hannah whispered.

"Yes." Allegra replied. She opened her arms for the fifteen year old, who might as well had been every little bit of six. She acted like it, talked like it. Rebecca watched Allegra tenderize the girl.

"What's wrong with her? Is she a fucking retard?" asked John Murklay, watching Allegra come out with the regressive teenager.

Hannah didn't look to have down syndrome, but that didn't mean she went to her childish demeanor when Daddy sprung the worst experience on her yet. Allegra heard John speak, and she looked at him with the worst of glares Joker had ever seen. That seemed to silence any further inquiry.

Hannah just needed a little prod to acceptance; she was still in denial. If anyone could make a horrible disturbing event worthy of living and feeling proud of, it was Allegra. They continued the hall. Hannah was an inch shorter than Allegra, and pretty. Hannah had a habit of holding Allegra's shirt, already. Attached, the girl had become.

"Where's Jake?" asked Allegra to Rebecca.

Suddenly, Hannah squeaked fearfully. She ran behind Joker, whose eyebrows raised high at the sudden reaction. Allegra and Rebecca looked back at the girl as though she might have mistaken Joker for Santa Claus. Needless to say, Joker was among the surprised.

"Jake?" asked Rebecca. "Who's Jake?"

"When I first came here," said Allegra (they continued down the hall) "Jake shoved Hannah. In my anger..."

"She jumped the bastard," Kevin said remembering it. "Tackled him and tried to strangle him."

"Was that before or after the agreement to not hurt anyone?" Rebecca asked.

"I never agreed to be peaceful among the other patients," Allegra said. "Only the staff."

"Right." Rebecca said. "Well, he actually made a...a rather inappropriate move towards Hannah so we had to put him on Maximum Security; upstairs."

"So take me there." Allegra said.

Kevin, Pierce, and Rebecca looked at each other; Pierce offered the question: "I thought we were on a time limit or something like that."

"We are," confirmed Joker, who was becoming _very_ aware of Hannah being near him. Her hand touched his lab jacket, as though not wanting him to leave her. Apparently, the name 'Jake' scared her so much, she was willing to go to person who looked the most intimidating. That was definitely Joker...for he could protect her if anyone else couldn't.

And Joker was aware of _that_ too.

"So what are you planning on doing to him?" asked Rebecca as she went up the elevator. They all did.

"What did he do to Hannah?" asked Allegra.

Rebecca frowned. Obviously it was too invasive. However, Allegra's intense gaze sent shivers down Rebecca's neck so she quickly said, "We couldn't stop it in time."

"What did he do." Allegra said.

"Allegra, I..."

The elevator dinged. And the crowd filed out. Rebecca glanced at Joker, Kevin, and Pierce. As though this was too classified information to say in front of men about someone as young as Hannah. Rebecca pursed her lips, and spoke quietly to her what he'd done.

Allegra frowned, glancing at Hannah who was smiling. No wonder why: Joker had chosen to give her the gun rather than allowing her to constantly hold onto his lab jacket. Hannah held the gun, not really using it; she just liked to hold it, look at it and feel it in her hands, the weight, the danger. While Hannah was clearly in her regressive stage, odds are she'd get out of it.

Allegra marched down the hall. Meanwhile, Crane, Kevin, Pierce, John Murklay, Joker, Hannah, and Rebecca stayed behind when Rebecca told Allegra the access code. It was never clear _what_ Allegra did to Jake, but the police never put it in the paper and the media never found out about it. The hospital kept this certain death hush-hush.

They walked out of the hospital. It was only a minute later when Kevin, Pierce, and Rebecca ordered them all to stop what they were doing. Curious to their sudden orders, Allegra and the others turned to them.

"Your collars." Rebecca said.

She pointed to their feet. Of course—their wander guards. They'd alert the police and then they'd be run down. Allegra smiled when Rebecca bent at the waist, undoing the ankle bracelet. With a code, it fell off. Rebecca did the same with John Murklay, Joker (although she was very skittish around him), Crane (who smiled charmingly at her, and she returned it), then Hannah. Allegra was in the process of wiping Jake's blood from her arms and face with a moist towelette when they approached the gates of Arkham Asylum.

A car would be driving by any time soon to pick them up. Meanwhile Hannah sang a song softly under her breath, migrating to Allegra's side. Allegra put her arm around the girl's shoulders.

Allegra looked at Joker, mumbling, "'Twenty men'."

"It was an estimate." Joker said, shrugging. "Does it really matter now?"

"Twenty," Allegra stated. "Not six, or ten. But twenty?"

"That was on a really bad day, Allegra." Joker said. He looked at her. "Do you _really_ want to discuss this now?"

"No," said she. "I just want to go home."  
"If you remember correctly, _that_ particular place went up in smoke," said Joker.

"I nuked it so no one would find us out." Allegra told him. She frowned: "You said so yourself it was a great job."

"I was generous." Joker stated.

"Bull shit." Allegra argued.

The car pulled up before the argument continued. Greeting them was Richard, the dark-skinned driver; Red, whose red hair was fiery and he was lanky than ever, and Gus, who greeted them in his heavy Southern accent, "Hi, ya'll!"

"Get in, we got lots of room." Gus enthused. He smiled when Allegra sat in the back with Joker. Somehow they all managed to squeeze in with Rebecca sitting on Crane's lap and Allegra sitting Joker's.

"Ow!" Crane was heard on the far left.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Rebecca asked, suddenly panicked.

Seeing her wide-eyed fear, Crane smirked. He didn't even have his fear toxins.

"Not at all." Crane replied, grinning broadly. Rebecca nodded and leaned back. She was right to sleep before the car even pulled out of brake.

"Say," said Richard, looking at Allegra and Joker, "I think there's a lot more than what we were expecting."

"What can I we say?" asked Joker, his arms on the back of the seat. "I've got a gentleman's charm."

Allegra scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Richard chuckled, saying to them: "It's nice to have you back, 'Legra. Been too damn dull."

"Yeah," agreed Gus. "It's not the same without some psychotic bitch trying to rape here and there."

"Hey, hey!" snapped Allegra. She pointed indirectly at Hannah, who had jumped at the word 'rape'.

Gus put his hand over his mouth and said to the little teenager, "I said uh...uh...Cape! You know! Like Batman! _Cape _here and there!" He made a flying gesture (Allegra scoffed; as if Batman really _flew_ anywhere). However, this made Hannah smile and she relaxed.

"Careful what you say in front of her; she's a little skittish." Joker said, teetering his left hand back and forth to sort the emotion instability of Hannah's psychological welfare.

"Don't worry," said Allegra softly. "With enough time and practice, she'll grow up to be just like Mommy. How do you like that sweetie?"

Hannah smiled at Allegra.

"Momma." She said, touching Allegra's hand. Hannah looked confusedly at Joker, smiling widely—that ear-to-ear grin that everyone in the car recognized so greatly to belong to Allegra. From underneath the car, Hannah fumbled with her hands and found Joker's old make-up kit, taking the lipstick and drawing a smile on her cheeks.

"Daddy." Hannah said, smirking at Joker.

"Wow." Allegra muttered. "That's very disturbing."

Joker, Pierce, Kevin, Richard, Gus, Red, Crane, and John Murklay gave Allegra a long look as if to say "Really? Of all the stuff you've done, seen, and heard, **that's** _disturbing_?"

–-

–-

EDIT (1/14/15) I've changed my mind twice or three times now about writing a sequel. After reading a few fanfiction stories, I've decided I'm going to make a sequel. I figure, hell why not? Plus, I miss my OC too much. :)


End file.
